Not Just a One Night Stand
by Apple Slushie
Summary: Definition: A brief sexual encounter lasting only for a single night. Thats all Bella expected from man-about-town Edward, but thats not what he wants from Bella. OOC. AH. Mild Course Language. Based on Solo
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the characters or the plot. **

**Please ****bare**** with me for the first chapter. I want to get the characters situations settled, well mainly Edwards.

* * *

**

**Chapter one**

"Alice please, I beg you, please don't make me go." I plead desperately.

"Bella, you promised you'd come tonight if I didn't take you shopping last week. A deal is a deal." stated Alice Brandon, my best friend since I was 15, but now I was questioning whether or not I could live with myself if I killed her.

"Come on Bella, it's only a party. Besides you hardly get out and have fun anymore, there will be a room full of strangers who have no idea who you are. This is your new beginning, a clean slate." She said with conviction

"Alice what are you on about?" I said.

"You've been gone for a year, now your back and its time to get yourself reacquainted with the American men." She said wriggling her hips suggestively.

'Agh' I thought.

I knew there was no point in arguing my way out of this one Alice would never shut up about it so why not quit while you're ahead, or in my case behind.

"Fine I'll go, but I choose what I'm wearing." I pleaded, "Whatever you want Bella, but could you choose to wear something that fits in with the latest trend please." She said in a joking tone.

I walking into my room and opened my wardrobe and began to browse through my limited options. I finally can across a plain royal blue dress that sat above my knees with a modest dip in the front and didn't reveal any part of my back.

Alice walking in after I had changed, "Aw Bella why don't you wear something I bought you?" complained Alice when she noticed how plain the dress was. "I wont wear what you bought me because _you_ bought it." I replied laughing

"Come on lets get going we don't was to be late." I said, but stopped when Alice laughed. "What is so funny?"

"Bella were going to a party, your allowed to be late, it's called being fashionably late." explained Alice in a fit of giggles.

Rolling my eyes I replied, "Whatever Alice come on." I turned grabbed my coat, cause it was snowing outside, and pulled her along

We walked out to the street and hailed a taxi.

We were about halfway there when Alice cried "STOP"

"What's wrong, what's the matter?" I asked.

"Bella why the hell aren't you wearing makeup?" she screamed.

'Oh My God' I thought. The taxi driver looked pissed when she said that and continued down the road.

"Alice calm down, you kn-"

"Bella couldn't you at least have tried with your appearance? You're beautiful but these men at the party don't care about natural beauty, they only care about how much of your cleavage is showing, don't you want to attract someone?" she asked.

"I'm going to the party and I said I'd dress myself, that included my face." I said.

She threw her hands up in the air.

"Goodness Bella, you are such a strange girl." She sighed.

"Yes but I am your bestie." I teased.

Minutes later we arrived at one of the most popular night clubs in Seattle, _Vampires_ where the party was held.

You could hear the music pumping through the thick walls of the night club._ Vampires_ was one of those upper class clubs, were only the rich and famous would party and if you were a nobody you weren't even allowed to look at the doors.

The reason I was allowed in was because of Alice. The owners of _Vampires_ were her boss and they allowed their staff in.

Alice's boss, the Cullen brothers, owned numerous glamorous apartment blocks throughout Seattle, a day spa which caused a bit of drama when announced and of course Seattle's hottest night club _Vampires_.

The brothers were also famous in their own way. They were all heirs to large fortunes, like Paris Hilton, they were famous for no particular reason. Only that they were drop dead gorgeous and rich.

The oldest, Jasper Cullen was known for his angelic looks, blond hair and blue eyes, but like the saying 'Never judge a book my its cover'.

Jasper was a hard worker and cheeky as hell. He was known for his persuasive ways and always got what he wanted, in work and in bed. Alice loved him to death and was working hard to try and win him over, but the problem was his wasn't interested.

Jasper wasn't interested in the friendly, small, energetic and beautiful Alice, he was into stupid women who you couldn't have a long decent conversation with unless you talked about the latest Brittney Spears scandal or how hot Brad Pitt was.

I just hope she gets over him soon or else their will be heartbreak.

But he was nothing compared to his younger brother by 2 years, Edward Cullen. Whose looks were opposite to Jaspers'. He had reddish brown hair, deep green eyes, chiselled features and a toned athletic body which caused women to lose their minds at the sight of him.

I personally think that the Cullens were spoilt and grew up knowing they were already rich and were going to inherit more.

Though you had to give it to them, they did use their money properly. They bought properties all over Seattle, renting out the grand apartments for a large sum. Then they moved on and opened a spa, which increased the number of women interested in them. I mean isn't it every woman's dream to marry a man who owns a spa where you can get free facials? Not mine for sure.

They were sometimes in the papers or magazines for their latest hook up or dumping session. They were crowned the playboys of Seattle and I don't know why women go after them, why not save the heart break.

Men like them only wanted on thing, and once they got it they'd dump you or never call. I'd had enough experience with men like them and I vowed to stay away from those types of players.

---

"Bella isn't this place awesome?" yelled Alice over the loud blast of music, "Yeah great." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

We were now a good hour into the party and I was bored. I didn't really have the great charisma Alice had at meeting new people and automatically becoming best friends with them. Alice had so many friends I always wondered why she chose to stay with me, boring Bella, instead of someone who actually liked doing what Alice did.

"Oh look Bella, there's my future husband," Alice cried jumping to get a good view of Jasper, "I've got to say hello. Bella I'll be right back." She said giving me a look that said, 'don't you dare think of running away'.

Everyone around seemed to be having such a great time, and here I was, standing in the middle of it all with no-one. I caught a couple of guys check me out, but I gave them all a look which I hoped said, 'back off! Not interested'.

I wandered for a bit then came across large glass doors which I could see led out onto a large balcony/garden.

The moment I was outside all I saw was couples everywhere. Great I'm officially a loner, I thought before turning and walking to an empty bench which over looked the park that was behind _Vampires_. It was quite scenic.

I was looking at the view, trying to ignore my neighbours, who were making out on the seat next to me, thinking it was time to go home when I felt an arm snake around me and felt someone's hot breath meet my neck.

'Oh god' I thought.

* * *

**Sorry about the chapter, it wasn't very good, but please I promise it's going to get so much better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own characters and some of the plot.**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

On the upper level of _Vampires_, I stood near the railing that allowed the party guests to look over the heads of those on the ground flood dancing. I stood there running through the faces of my guests and checking out a number of women who were wearing very revealing dresses.

Tonight was great, we got a great crowd and this would definitely attract more people to my night club.

'Yuck, what is that smell?' I thought before I heard the owners' voice.

"Eddie," I heard the familiar voice call, "come and dance with me Eddie." the voice now spoke into my ear. I pulled the arms that were wrapped around my waist in a death grip, off me and turned to face Lauren Mallory.

Lauren was attractive, but had very bad perfume, and had been after me for ages. Sure I've used her now and then, but I began to realise that by using her makes her thinks that I actually want her. So I decided it was time to say bye-bye. "Lauren, I don't want to dance." I said before walking away from her and her death grip.

I walked down the spiral stairs, which led to the ground floor and looked around for my brother.

He was at the bar with Alice. No doubt she was hitting on him again, poor Alice. She was a great girl and a hard worker and madly in love with Jasper, anyone could see that, but she wasn't his type. She was too much of a good girl, and Jasper wasn't at all interested in angels, he believed they were no fun. I would have liked to give Alice a go, but there was something about her that made me feel like she was my sister.

"Jasper, can I have a word with you?" I said when I reached him. I could see by his expression he wasn't enjoying himself, poor Alice.

"Thanks for that. Whatshername wouldn't stop talking to me." Jasper said, taking a deep breath, poor Alice he doesn't even know her name. "What did you want to say?" he asked. "Ah nothing just thought you'd appreciate it if I removed Alice from you." I said with a laugh.

"Who?" Jasper asked confused. Shaking my head I turned away from him and back to the party.

I took a few turns around the night club, greeting those who caught my eye, keeping in mind any women I thought I might like to play with later.

"Hey Edward." I heard a flirtatious voice call, "What you doing later?" asked the pretty red hair I didn't know, "I'll get back to you when I know." I lied. The red head seemed to believe me because I saw her eyes brighten before she ran off, no doubt to tell her other clueless friends.

I went back up the stairs and sat on one of the chairs near the railing. I watched as people danced and flirted, noticing my brother, Jasper, was with a very attractive women. Lucky, I hadn't found anyone just yet.

I had been sitting for a while enjoying the view, when I smelt it, that disgusting perfume. I stood quickly, not turning in the direction of the smell and headed for the stairs. Running down the spiral stairs I looked back and sure enough, Lauren was pushing through the crowd towards the stairs.

When I reached the dance floor Lauren was making her way down the stairs. God, I was trapped. Frantically looking around I spotted the glass doors leading to the back balcony. Pushing through the glass doors and run out.

The first thing I noticed was couples everywhere. Oh my god, I got to get out of here before Lauren gets here and sees this, might give her ideas.

That's when I spotted her, sitting all alone. I couldn't see much of her, but she was alone and that was good enough for me.

Running over, I wrapped my arm around the woman's waist and leaned into her neck, hiding my face from those who might look on. She didn't protest so I stayed there until I heard Lauren.

Sure enough she appeared moments later. Looking around and not spotting me she went back inside.

Phew. I pulled back and looked into the eyes of my saviour.

I felt my heart skip a beat and my breathing increased. She was stunning. A dark halo of brown hair, deep chocolate eyes, porcelain skin that looked spectacular against her plain blue dress, full pink lips on the most perfect face I ever laid eyes and she wasn't wearing a speck of make up.

"Hey there," I said, trying to strike up a conversation with this angel. She turned her head in the other direction, as if looking for someone. "Are you looking for someone?" I asked, "Not your boyfriend I hope," I said jokingly, but then I felt a jolt of jealously run through me.

'What the' I thought.

She turned back to me and gave me a quizzical look, "No, I was looking for my friend, who brought me here." she stated in her beautiful voice.

"Really, well since you can't find her can I get you anything?" I asked, "Sure could you please get me a cab," she asked as she stood, "What. That's not what I meant." yanking her back onto the bench.

"We just met; don't you want to get to know me more?" I said, "I'm Edward Anthony Cullen and this is my night club." I said sticking out my hand for this beautiful stranger to shake. "I think I'd better get going." was all she said.

She stood and began to walk away, but I wasn't about to let her just walk away. I got up, picked her up bridal style and ran to the back entrance of _Vampires_, taking the back stairs up to my apartment

Jasper and I had apartments to ourselves in every building we owned, but we agreed long ago to divide them equally so we didn't accidentally walk in on each other. I got lucky and ended up with the apartment above _Vampires_, which was great, when situations like this occurred.

---- --

"What do you think?" Edward asked me as we walked back into his lounge room. "The interior design is good. Did you come up with it yourself?" I asked, unable to come up with something else.

"You like it?" said Edward, referring to the design of his apartment, "funny you should mention it, I did actually come up with it. This is my favourite apartment." He said, referring lovingly to his apartment.

I sat on his comfy black lounge and got my wine glass. He had been asking questions about me all night, trying to find out who I was, which in my opinion was a waste of time. I mean, I knew what he was after, so what was the point in small talk, though I wasn't going to do anything. I promised myself earlier this year that I wouldn't get in the pants of a player, no matter how charming, handsome and rich he was.

All night I had put up my defences and was blocking every advance he put on me. Though I was in his apartment didn't put me off my game. He didn't even know my name. God I was good, but let me tell you, it wasn't easy.

I felt a bit guilty because he had like told me his life story, keeping out the personal stuff, and here I was not telling him anything.

'Bella he's a player what good would it do telling him about yourself when he'd forget you in the morning' I had to keep telling myself.

"More wine?" Edward asked, snapping me out of my thoughts, "Y-yes."

I noticed I had drunk a lot more than him. I needed to do something to take my mind off this Greek god sitting beside me. I glanced at my watch and saw that it was 2:30 am, is that how long I've been here?

"Um, thanks for tonight, but I've got to go. It's very late." I said. For the second time that night.

---- --

She was doing it again. She was trying to leave me. All night I have tried to get to know her, find out who she was, but I kept hitting a brick wall.

She was the prettiest woman I've ever meet and I didn't even know her name.

In the time I've spent with her, I've come to realise that I wanted her more than I've wanted anything or anyone. I couldn't just let her go, "Hey am I that boring? Do you find me that unattractive that you won't tell me who you are and want to leave?" I asked with a little hurt.

Looking at me she said, "No, it's just really late and I'v-" I cut her off, "Than stay with me tonight." I watched as she had a mental battle with herself, I knew when she came to a decision by the light in her eyes.

"Okay than, I think I deserve a bit of fun." She said as she walked over to me, wrapping her slender arms around my neck.

Ah, this felt so right.

---- --

I know I made that vow to stay away from men like Edward, but come on it was for one night and I did need some fun. What's the worst that could happen?

Edward had picked me up and carried me to his room. Laying me on the bed we began to kiss.

It started off slow and gentle, but then the need to feel more of him grew so we deepened the kiss.

After, what felt like forever, we broke apart for air.

"Your so beautiful," Edward sighed, "I want you so much." caressing my face.

"Yeah sure" I said before I began taking off his shirt as he kissed his way down my neck.

We frantically tore off each others clothes. Gosh, he has a great body, I thought.

"Edward," I sighed as he and I moved together, we knew exactly what the other needed. It was, "Wonderful" Edward said, just as I was thinking it.

---- --

"Ah that was fantastic." I said as looked over at the beautiful stranger lying beside me. "Please tell me your name." I asked.

I watched what looked like regret wash over her face. "You don't have to do this. I know it was a one night stand, I won't say anything, so don't worry about filling in the silence. I promise to leave in the morning you won't see me again" She said as she turned over facing her back at me.

What's wrong? Why did she do this, always block me. Didn't she realise that I wanted her?

"No, I want to see you again." I said trying to convince her.

"Pa-lease, Edward I wanted this as much as you did so there's no need to feel like you still have please me. Now can we stop talking about this? It's early in the morning and I need some sleep."

Glancing at the clock I saw it was 6 in the morning. Closing my eyes I fell into a fitful doze.

I woke up an hour later. Gently getting out of bed, trying not to disturb the woman fast asleep in it, I grabbed some cloths, wrote a quick note to the angel whom I wanted so much and left for my meeting across town.

Hoping that I would be able to come home to her.

---- --

_Left for meeting across town_

_Help yourself to food in kitchen_

_Last night was fantastic and please leave your name and number_

_I __**will**__ call you_

_Xo Edward_

_P.S.__Money for cab__ in kitchen__, hope its enough_

Hum, he couldn't even face me this morning and he left money like I was a hooker. Didn't he listen to me last night?

Dropping the note into the bin, I changed and went over to the phone.

_"Hello__?"_

"Alice it's me Bella"

_"Bella! Where did you go last night?"_

"Um please don't ask. Could you pick me up down the street from _Vampires_?"

_"Vampires. Sure, what are you doing there?"_

"Alice I said do not ask. Just pick me up please."

_"Be there soon."_

Hanging up I walked out of the room into the hall and headed towards the door. As I walked past the kitchen I spotted the money on the counter. Wow, that much, where did he think I lived?

I opened the door, without a second look back I left the building. The staff down at _Vampires_ didn't even question me when I came out of their bosses' apartment. They must be used to strange women coming out every morning.

This was another reminder of the type of man Edward was.

"So are you going to tell me what happened last night?" Alice asked as she drove me to my house

"No."

"Well it must have been fun since your only leaving now. Are you going to see him again?" she asked.

"No. It was only a one night stand. I don't expect to see him ever again." I said.

Last night with Edward was great and I wished what he said was true, about wanting me, but I knew being with Edward would never work. He just had too many women and it would have hurt too much if he and I had gotten together. Not that I would have gotten with him.

"How did things with Jasper go? Any success?" I asked trying to fill in the silence.

"Agh, don't mention him. All night I tried to get his attention, but he was to busy looking down Jacques' top." She said in disgust.

"Jacque? Who's that?"

"How should I know, she just turned up said her name in French and Jasper was mesmerized. I ended up going home alone while you disappeared with some stranger. Lucky." She said.

I don't think I would have used 'lucky' to describe what I discovered next.

**

* * *

Any questions just ask.**

and I use ' ---- -- ' to change the point of views and I hope that I made it easy to figure out whos Point of View it was. I just wasn't bothered putting EPOV or BPOV, since I was changing them often

Thank you to all who reviewed. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:**** This chapter contains woman talk. If men read fan fiction, which I actually have no idea over, our favourite friends are discussing women's' monthly ****cycles. You've been warned! A**** bit of cursing.**

**Don't own characters and some of the plot. I do own however Mr Rolland **

**This is in third person so I don't have to ' ---- -- ' any more.**

**Chapter 3**

_2 months later_.

"Ms Swan where is my COFFEE?!" in the office Bella rolled her eyes.

"I've got it right here sir." placing the foam cup on his stupid red desk, before heading for the door.

"Ms Swan if you intend on keeping you job here, I suggest you listen to your superiors. Now go and get me a newspaper." demanded Mr Rolland.

She wasn't even a secretary yet he ordered her around as if she were. But like he said, he was her superior and had the power to convince the 'boss' the fire her.

'God publishing was tough', thought Bella as she went to staffroom.

Picking up the papers she saw a headline reading 'CULLEN BOYS AT IT AGAIN' she didn't even have to read the article to know what it was about. Tolling her eyes she headed back to the devils office.

"Took you long enough. Where's my bagel?"

'You've got to be kidding me', thought Bella, "Sir you didn't ask for one." Bella snapped back.

"I shouldn't have to ASK, I always have a bagel with my coffee. Ms Swan have you not picked up on that yet? Are you totally incompetent? I-" he stopped short when he saw the pretty woman break down in tears.

'Oh god she is totally crazy!' Mr Rolland thought. "Ms S-Swan are you okay?"

Looking up, Bella wiped her shocked eyes and sniffled. She couldn't believe she had just done that. She had no idea what caused her to breakdown crying in front of the one person she would have preferred to not have.

"I'm-m sorry sir, I-I'm not s-sure what-t came over me-e." Bella stuttered, due to her hiccupped breaths.

"Yes well… don't worry about the bagel and you may go." Mr Rolland said, still unsure of what had just happened.

"Ok-kay." Bella said, walking out of the office. Running to her desk, Bella grabbed the phone and pressed speed dial, **(I don't know how to work speed dial so I don't know if you just press it or something)** waiting for the call to connect.

"Hello Cullen apartments, Alice Brandon speaking." chirped a chirpy voice.

"Alice I need help." Bella practically yelled down the phone line.

"W-what is it Bella, is everything okay?" asked a concerned Alice.

"Of course everything's not okay, or else I wouldn't need help.' snapped Bella, "Alice I broke down crying in front of Mr Holland." Bella cried.

Alice, having heard all the tales about Mr Holland gasped, "Bella why, what happened?"

"Oh Alice I don't know, he was just being normal and demanding I get him a bagel when I cried, because he called me incompetent. I just felt an overwhelming amount of emotions run through me. It's not the first time its happened though, I cried this morning when I couldn't find my keys. What's up with that? I think it's because of my delayed period." Bella concluded happy with her explanation, yet more confused than ever.

Alice on the other hand wasn't, "Bella what do you mean 'delayed period?" Alice questioned.

"I… I mean that my period is late. Now that I think about it, it's really late. By about 3-4 weeks. Alice that's about a month." stated a perplexed Bella.

'What could this mean? Am I sick? Have a caught a period stopping virus?' thought Bella.

Alice on the other hand had more rational explanations for Bella, "Bella when you're late, usually how long does it take before it starts?" Alice questioned, trying to cut off any possibilities.

"The next day usually, never this long. Oh God Alice what does this mean?" begged Bella. Not noticing that the other workers were looking at her.

"Okay Bella this isn't embarrassing for me to ask, but I know you and I want you to answer me truthfully. When was the last time you… slept with someone?"

'She did not just ask me that!' thought Bella, "I… umm… was it, no…" thought Bella aloud. "It… yeah, it was that night you dragged me to _Vampires_." Bella relaxed a bit, after all that hard thinking. 'God I'm hungry, where's the closest McDonalds?' Bella thought to herself.

"Bella did you use protection?" asked Alice.

Did I? "I don't think we did Alice. I mean I don't remember, but I'm about 89 percent sure I didn't. Why?" Bella asked confused.

"I-I think you might be… PREGNANT!" Alice cried excitedly.

"Miss Brandon are you talking to me?" asked a voice in Alices' office. Turning Alice saw Edward standing at the coffee machine.

"Oh Mr Cullen, I didn't see you. No I wasn't sir." said Alice holding the silence phone against her shoulder.

"Miss Brandon, if that is a personal call than I'm going to question whether or not you're serious about your work." said Edward, amused as to what Alice had been talking about on the phone.

"Ssh, Bella just wait one sec," Alice said into the now vibrating phone, **(meaning Bella was yelling)** "Sorry Mr Cullen was there something you wanted?" Alice asked.

Raising an eyebrow Edward answered, "No, nothing Alice. Oh but when your done on the phone, I need you to fax the-"

"Sorry sir, but this is very important and I- No Bella, don't you dare, I'll be over after work," Alice was now talking into the phone.

'Ha wonder what's going on' thought Edward as he made his way back into his office with his coffee.

"Bella I don't know if you are pregnant, but it could be a possibility. I mean your period is really late, you're hormones have gone coo-coo. You cried in front of the devil for goodness sake." Alice reasoned.

'Oh god, could I be pregnant? It would explain all my strange mood swings and my need to eat all the time.' Bella thought to herself oblivious to the eyes staring at her in the office.

"Alice I'll see you after work, I've got to go get something to eat or I might pass out." Bella stated, as exhaustion took over her body.

"Okay Bella, I'll be at your place right after work okay. Congratulations Bella!" Alice yelled before Bella hung up.

"Agh! Why me?" Bella groaned into her hands. Looking up when she heard someone clear their throat. Agh it was Mr Rolland.

"Ms Swan, I think you should take the rest of the day off." He looked really scared, and he was. He had heard someone yelling and when he left his office to find the culprit he saw Bella, red faced screaming into the phone.

Looking around Bella noticed everyone was looking a bit scared themselves. "Ah, yes thank you. I think I need a break." Bella sighed, picking up her handbag, switching off her computer and turning on the answering machine on her office phone.

"I'll see you tomorrow, don't forget my coffee." Mr Rolland reminded.

'Just when I thought he had a heart' though Bella as she walked to the exit.

-----

"Is that all ma'am?"

"Yes, thanks" Bella said to the chemist, handing over her money.

Walking out, Bella took a deep breath and hailed a cab.

Through the drive, Bella thought about what impact a stick that you pee on could have on her life.

Making her way to her small apartment Bella continued to contemplate the situation she had just got herself into.

'Why didn't I use protect? You shouldn't have even broken your vow Bella!'

Walking to her apartment Bella dropped her bag, kicked of her shoes, sat on the couch and began to read the pregnancy test instructions.

Standing she walked into the bathroom and began to follow the instructions. **(Don't worry I wasn't planning on telling you exactly what Bella does! Ew)**

Bellas mobile began ringing 15 minutes later, "Hello?" Bella spoke into the phone.

"Bella I'll be over in about 5 minutes okay." Alice said hanging up before Bella could respond.

Breathing out Bella looked at the white stick again while she ate chips. Though most people wouldn't feel like eating when faced with life changing news, Bella couldn't help it. Her little baby was growing right now, from a tiny egg into a human and it was making her extremely hungry.

'I'm going to be a mother' she thought for the first time. 'Oh god Edward _Cullen_ is the father.' she thought shocked, 'what have I done?'

Bella thought about her situation and all the little problems that might pop up when she heard the front door buzz. Getting up she walked to the intercom, "Yes?" she spoke into the speaker.

"Bella it's me, hurry up and open the door, I don't have my spare key with me." Alice replied.

Buzzing her in Bella unlocked her door and sat back on the couch.

"Okay Bella, I've gone crazy at work trying to make to day go faster. So tell me what's happened?" Alice wheezed.

Taking a deep breath Bella prepared herself, "Okay, after we talked Mr Rolland sent me home, I think because I was scaring him, but anyway I went to a pharmacy and got a home pregnancy test, came back here and did what that box told me to," Bella said while indicating the pregnancy test box on the coffee table, "and well…" Bella stopped

Alice whose eyes had grown wider with every word, shouted, "What? Well WHAT? Bella are you pregnant?"

Clearing her throat Bella replied, "Alice will you be the godmother of my child?" then blocked her ears as Alice began to jump, shout and dance everywhere.

"Oh My God Bella you're going to be a mother!!" Alice screamed as she began to dance, shout and jump all over again.

It was a while before Alice had calmed down, and now Bella and Alice were sitting in front of the Bellas' T.V. eating Chinese, talking about what was going to happen not that Bella was going to have a child.

"So are you still going to work at that publishing joint?' Alice asked while stuffing noodles into her month.

"I haven't actually thought about me job, it's very stressful work, especially when the devil is at work. My be I'll work at the airport, cause you know who great the pay is there, and save up. Then when the baby's born I'll stop working for a year." Bella said. **(Well here at Australia**** working at the airport is really good, so I don't know if it's the same as America)**

"Bella that's not a very good plan. I mean the airport is a stressful place to work. Will all those non-English speaking tourists, being on your feet all day. Working there may be bad for your health and your baby." Alice said.

Chucking down her chopstick Bella began to cry. "Oh, Bella what's wrong? I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings but it-" Alice was cut short.

"No, it's m-my emot-tions ag-gain." sobbed Bella, "It's sill-ly really but I c-cant help i-it."

Alice laughed at this, "Silly Bella, there's another reason not to work at the airport, crazy people complaining about their food and then their server breaks out in tears, you'd be fired on your first day." Alice joked and it helped Bella control her tears a bit.

"Sorry about that," Bella apologised a few minutes later, "Where were we?"

Alice just nodded, deep in thought. Bella continued to eat when Alice spoke, "Bella who is the father?"

Bellas' mouth dropped and her eyes' widened, "A-Alice I don't want to talk about it."

"It was that night at _Vampires _right? You met someone there and went with him?" Alice asked, knowing that Bella was finding this conversation very uncomfortable, but she had to know.

"Yes it was him. It was just a one night stand, and I promised him we wouldn't see each other again." Bella stated.

"Do you think he would want to know if he had a child?" asked Alice, still not sure about the situation.

Rolling her eyes' Bella thought about what Edward would do, then said, "Alice he would probably run a mile or write a cheque, chuck it at me and then tell me to get lost if I told him I was having his child."

Alice having known Bella for a long time, knew that there was a bit of sadness in her voice, "Are you going to tell me the guys' name?" when Bella didn't reply something dawned on Alice, "You don't even know his name. Oh Bella was it th-"

"What, Alice are you kidding me, I know his name, I-"

"He's married. Bella you sl-"

"Agh, okay now I'm getting angry. Alice stop jumping to conclusion." Bella snapped, "I know his name and he IS NOT married."

"Okay, so why don't you tell me who he is." Alice asked.

"I'm not going to tell anyone who he is. He was just a one night stand."

**Thank you for your reviews. I'll thank you for your reviews for this chapter in the next. If you understood what I just typed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the characters or some of the plot. **

**Still in 3****rd**** person**

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

"Ah Tanya, that was great." Edward said as he rolled off the blonde.

Smiling she replied, "Aw Edward it's always great." after a minute or two Tanya spoke again, "you've been a bit odd for the past month, its great that you've finally come back." Tanya said as her fingers trailed up Edwards arm.

Glancing at his watch Edward rose from the bed, "Tanya I've got to go. This was great and all so I'll call you." Edward said as he picked up his clothes he had thrown around last night.

"Bye Eddy. Cant wait till I see you next." Tanya said, as she admired his strong, chiselled back.

After dressing, Edward picked up his phone, wallet and keys, before walking out of Tanyas' apartment.

Hopping into his car he drove to work thinking about last night.

Edward and Tanya had an understanding or agreement. What they had was nothing more that sex. Which was great when Edward needed _attention_, but they never saw each other when either one of them was seeing someone, which was very rear.

Parking his Volvo, Edward headed for the building. **(Edward's office is in a building where the owner rents out offices, so there are different companies in the one building. Just to let you know.) **Handing his ID to the security he headed for the elevators.

"Morning Miss Brandon." Edward said walking through the doors labelled, _'Cullen Apartments'_.

Looking up from her redecorating, Alice greeted her boss, "Morning Mr Cullen, you had a call from Mr Stone about the remodelling of your-"

"Yes I know, thanks Alice." Edward said walking into his office and began to check his mountain of e-mails. "Another day at work," he said before diving in.

Mean while Alice was still redecorating her desk when the one and only love of her life walked in, "Morning Jas- Mr Cullen." Alice gushed.

Looking in the assistance directing Jasper nodded, before walking into his brothers' office. Leaving poor Alice feel a little rejected.

"Jasper wha- Wow you don't look so good." Edward said dropping his pen onto his desk.

"Don't mention it Edward, I've got the biggest hangover and I don't think I'll be able to make it to the meeting at the new club." mumbled Jasper.

"What? Jasper you're the one whose I idea it was to bye to new club, you've got to go. I've got enough work on my plate and I don't need more." Edward cried, getting a bit pissed now.

'Agh brothers' thought Jasper, then for about the next 20 minutes everyone on the floor could hear them arguing like children.

Going back to her seat Alice sent off a few e-mails before Jasper stormed out of Edwards' office and marched into his. 'Poor thing,' Alice tut tutted.

"Miss Brandon what meetings do I have today?" Edward demanded walking into room and heading for the coffee machine.

"None sir. Only one in the afternoon." Alice replied reaching for her notebook then she accidentally knocked over a photo of her and Bella.

"Oops," Alice said walking around her desk to pick it up, but before she could Edward looked over and caught sight of Bella.

Something about that picture rang a bell. Walking towards Alice's' desk, where she had now placed the picture, Edward turned the frame around so he could look closer at the person with Alice.

"Alice who is this person you're with?" Edward asked, while staring intently at the photo.

"That's my friend Bella. Why?" Alice asked nonchalantly, not really paying attention to Edward.

Edward looked at the delicate features on woman's' face. Brown chocolate eyes, fair skin, light brown hair, due to the sunset behind the women and a smile that Edward had only ever seen on one woman.

DONG! Went the bell in Edwards mind. This was the girl who he had looked a month for. The girl he had spent the next month trying to forget. The girl who had hurt him, more than he ever thought a woman could, when she hadn't left her phone number.

'Ha ha, now I've found you!' Edward thought evilly.

Going for a casual manner Edward asked, "So what was your friends name again?"

"Bella." was all Alice said, preoccupied with her work.

Not happy with Alice's reply Edward pushed for more, "Bella hey, is that short for something? What does she do for a living?"

"Yes, it's actually Isabella Swan and she works for a publishing company." Alice said still not getting the picture.

"Isabella Swan, pretty name for a pretty girl." Edward reflected aloud, "Does she live with you?"

Having heard his previous remark about her friend, Alice looked up for the first time and saw that Edward still held her picture and was staring at it intently.

"Edw- Sir are you interested in Bella?" Alice asked curiously.

Trying not to give away his true feelings Edward replied, "Well Alice I'm not sure what you mean by interested, but I think that _Bella_ is…" he trailed off as he was unable to come up with something that wouldn't get Alice suspicious.

'He wants to sleep with Bella!' Alice assumed.

"Mr Cullen, if you were planning on seducing my friend and sleep with her, there is no point in trying. I found out a week ago that Bella is _pregnant_ and if you did want to sleep with her you'd have to wait a very long time. Not that she'd sleep with you anyway." Alice warned, happy with her statement.

Edward on the other hand wasn't listening, he had dropped out when Alice said Bella was _pregnant_. 'She did have a boyfriend and still slept with me' he thought furiously, "So she has a boyfriend." He said feeling jealousy rise.

Alice was a little confused, "A boyfriend? Bella hasn't had one for a year, how do you know she's got a boyfriend?" Alice asked, feeling hurt that her friend hadn't told her she had gotten a boyfriend, and curious as to how her boss found out before her.

"What I don't know, but she must have if she's pregnant." Edward said, beginning to get confused himself.

"Oh! Well she doesn't, but…" Alice tried off, not sure on her bosses' opinion of illegitimate children.

"Well what? Alice is she… married?" Edward reluctantly asked.

Edward was acting weird, Alice thought before explaining, "Well she's not seeing anyone and she is not married," to Edwards great relief, "she had a one-night stand with some guy she had meet at your party about 2 months ago and you can guess the rest." Alice said.

Edward was running though all the information Alice had just given him. Bella single, one night stand with stranger, met at party 2 months ago and now she's pregnant. 'Oh god, I could be the father, unless'

"I had thrown 3 parties two months ago, which party was it?" Edward demanded.

"Um the one held at _Vampires_." Alice said a little worried, "Why?"

Ignoring her question Edward continued, "So she got pregnant from that guy she met at _Vampires_ right?"

"Yes, but wh-"

"So she's pregnant, does she plan on telling the _father_?" Edward asked, as he began to feel the anger rise within him.

Shocked at her bosses' reaction Alice shook her head, "Bella said that she'd prefer raising the child on her own because of what happened to her parents-" Alice stopped, when she realised she may have said to much.

Snapping his head up Edward asked, "So what happened to her parents? What caused her to use it as an excuse to leave the father out of his kids' life." feeling the anger and frustration boil together. He had looked for _Bella_ and thought about her non-stop for two months, and now he's found her pregnant with _his_ child.

"Sir are you okay? You seem a bit fired up over my friends' issues." Alice felt the need to point out. Obviously her boss had strong opinions on illegitimate kids. 'There's something you'd never think he'd care about,' Alice thought surprised.

"Where is she?!" Edward asked. Looking at Alices' confused expression he elaborated, "Where is Bella at this moment?" he said, taking deep breaths.

Shocked at his question Alice remained silent.

"Alice." Edward said in a calm tone, but Alice, who had worked for him for a while now, knew that when he called her by her first name he was mad.

"Mr Cullen, why do you want to know?" Alice asked.

Losing his head, Edward screamed, "BECAUSE SHE LEFT ME WITHOUT ANY WAY OF FINDING HER AND NOW I HAVE I WANT TO SEE HER AND SHAKE SOME SENCE INTO HER!"

When Alice didn't reply Edward said, "Miss Brandon if you don't tell me where she is I will fire you and make sure you never work for a high paying job again!"

At this Alice scribbled down the address of Bellas apartment and handed it to Edward who snatched it out of her hands.

"Thankyou and cancel my meeting for this afternoon, reply to e-mails that do not need my attention and if anyone calls me tell them to get lost." Edward said before storming out of the office, leaving a stunned/shocked Alice in his wake.

**

* * *

Thanks to everyone for reviewing, I have so many alerts and favourites it's wonderful. **

**Next chapter will be up **_**soon ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the characters or some of the plot.**

**Brought to my attention by a few people that my rating was wrong, sorry about that I thought that K was PG and T was G. **

**Still in third person until I ****say so.**

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

Having slept through the worst part of the morning, **(the early part, 6-9)** Bella walked into the kitchen for brunch when she heard someone knock on the door.

Walking over to the door she looked through the eyehole.

'Oh my god, it's Mike again' she thought as she opened the door a fraction, "Hey there Mike, what do you want?" she said, feigning delight.

Mike admired what sections of Bella the door admitted, "I was wondering if I could… borrow some milk." He said with a big smile.

'Agh, please god make him go away' Bella mentally prayed.

"Sorry Mike, but I don't have milk." Bella sighed, but Mike wasn't going to give up.

"Sugar then, please Bella I'm… baking a cake."

"Do you need sugar for cake?" Bella asked, not sure if you did actually need sugar for cakes.

"Bella that's not important I just-"

Bella, wanting to get rid of him fast, allowed him in, "Just sit in the lounge while I get the sugar."

Running into the small kitchen, Bella grabbed the entire container of sugar and raced back to where her neighbour was sitting. "There you go, thanks for coming bye." She gushed, while pulling Mike towards the door.

"I wanted to ask you something as well,"

"Sorry Mike gotta run" she said, pushing him out of her apartment, then slammed the door turning the lock.

'Agh he's annoying' Bella thought before hunting through the cupboards for something satisfying to eat.

Settling herself on the old couch with her boring cereal, she flicked though the channels.

'_buzzzzzzzzzz'_ the intercom buzzed and continued too, until Bella answered, "Who is it?"

No-one replied.

Walking to the front window, that over looked the front entrance, Bella looked down and saw no-one. 'Must be kids playing pranks on poor pregnant women' Bella thought, a bit pissed.

Not a minute later, though, someone knocked on her door.

'If its Mike again I swear I'll drown him in milk' Bella declared, marching to the door. Not bothering to look thought the eyehole Bella unlocked the door and swung it open.

"Ooh" Bella breathed as she took in the figure in front of her, the figure she thought she'd never see again, and at such close proximity too.

Edward could feel his heart beat increase and the anger and frustration slip away at the sight of Bella.

"Hello Isabella or Bella, as you prefer." Edward said coolly.

Unable to think of anything to say, Bella let out squeaky unintelligible noises. Edward smiled slightly.

"C-come in." Bella motioned with her arm, finally getting her voice back.

'How did he find me? How does he know my name? How _much_ does he _know_?' all these questions ran though her mind, but they would all have to wait a moment or two.

Edward, having had 30 minutes to prepare and think about what he would say once he arrived here, was at a loss for words. The mere sight of Bella caused his mind to go blank.

"W-would you like something to drink?" Bella asked, breaking the silence that had settled between the two.

Looking at her Edward saw, once again, the unique beauty she possessed. Even whilst wearing her old pyjamas, he thought she was the sexiest thing in the world. But he wouldn't let his attraction towards Bella get in the way of his 'mission'.

"Why did you do it Bella? Why did you leave without leaving your number? Why didn't you take the money I left for you?" Edward asked. His green eyes gazing intently at Bella, whose cheeks turned red.

"I didn't think you would call… I mean it was a one night stand Edward, there was no point in giving you my number." Bella said, not meetings his hard eyes.

"Bella that's rubbish, I told you I would call. I thought I made it pretty clear I was interested in you." Edward said, taking a slow step towards her.

Gaining a bit of confidence, Bella looked Edward straight in the eye, "How did you show me you were interested Edward? I'm curious because I thought you sleep with a lot of women. What would have been the difference with me?"

Edward shook his head, "Bella I didn't mean it like that; weren't you listening to me that night? I do recall telling you I wanted to see you again. Wait a minute, if you believed that we weren't going to see each other again why did you tell me your name?" Edward asked, feeling his previous anger begin to rise.

"Well like you said, I thought we weren't ever going to see each other again and what would have been the point? You'd have slept with me, then forgotten me the next day."

"But I wouldn't have because I _said I wanted to see you_." Edward repeated.

He could just feel his anger and frustration grow with each word.

"You've got a wandering eye Edward. If we had seen each other again, it probably wouldn't have worked out. We're so different Edward, we hardly know a thing about each other."

"Well I wonder whose fault that is," he gave Bella a meaningful look, "You hardly spoke to me that night. No wonder we don't know a thing about each other."

Bella was struggling, Edward wasn't going to back down and she was running out of explanations.

"Why did you even bother?"

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"If you were going to block me out and disappear the next morning why did you sleep with me?"

A few moments passed, "Edward, that is the stupidest question I've every heard." Bella said, smiling slightly.

Edward, having thought about it for a minute, smiled that gorgeous crooked smile that caused Bella's defences to weaken a tad.

"Your right it was silly question," Edward nodded his head in agreement taking a step towards Bella, "So what did you think about it?" he asked in an alluring tone.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked a bit nervous.

Edward laughed lightly, "What did you think about that night, was it good or what?" joked Edward, but there was a seriousness in his tone.

Bella felt some weird energy or electricity pass through her as Edward took another step closer, "I thought it was… p-pleasant," she said lamely. 'God you're an idiot sometimes Bella' she cursed in her mind.

"That's all, _pleasant_? Bella it was more than pleasant. It was FANTASTIC," Edward cried as he took another measured step.

Bella could tell that this visit was not going to end how she had pictured minutes ago, "I guess it was fantastic, too bad it was for one night." As soon as she said it, Bella wished she could suck the words right back in again.

Edwards' eyes lit up at her words and took the plunge, "Well Bella it doesn't have to be a one time thing, if we saw each other again I promise to give it to you as often as you please. Like right now." he said as he finally reached her.

He could feel the energy zapping between them and was amazed, nothing like this had ever happened to him before and he liked it.

'_This is not going to happen Bella__! Tell him to get lost.__H__e doesn't seem to know about the baby so all the more reason to kick him out before his does'_

Bellas mind screamed at her, but the other side was screaming,

'_Bella can you feel that, you have a connection with this man, do__n__o__t throw it away. You can tell him about the baby, I'm sure he'd be thrilled'_

Then the other side wanted its' say,

_'No Bella you__ cant trust him, your__ going to get hurt again, don't do this'_

'Your right, I don't want to get hurt' Bella declared, 'I'm going to tell him to get lost' she finalised.

She opened her mouth to tell Edward to leave, but he chose that moment to close the distance between them and covered her mouth with his. **(Sorry if anyone found that gross)**

Bella struggled for a second, but then succumbed to the feeling of being held in strong, protective arms.

Leaning into the kiss she wrapped her arms around Edward, who was thrilled.

It was a rough and passion filled kiss, with longing on both Edwards and Bellas side.

Edward, desperate to make Bella his again, broke the kiss and stared into her deep brown eyes; with all his desires on display.

Bellas heart was pounding so hard she was sure the vibrations would start and earthquake.

When she looked into Edwards eyes she saw that his desires were reflecting her own. It made her shiver in pleasure.

Taking his hand Bella led him to her room where they spent the rest of the day fulfilled each others needs. Before they curled up together and fell asleep, deciding to deal with whatever problems they faced tomorrow.

**

* * *

That sucked I know, but you didn't want a lemon.**

**I wasn't going to end the chapter like that, but it's been a while since I actually updated so I****'ll give you that to muse over.**

**Thanks for reading:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own the characters or some of the plot.**

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

**I dedicate this chapter to ****mrs.charming**

It was 8:30 pm and Alice had been lying in bed with nothing to do for an hour now, and was reflecting on the strange events of the day when her home phone began to ring.

She rolled onto her side to pick up the phone on her bed side table, "Hello?"

"Um, hello I'm looking for Alice Brandon?" asked an all too familiar voice.

Feeling her heart rate speed up Alice jumped up on the bed, "Jasper! H-hi what can I do for you?" she asked in what she hoped was a seductive voice.

"Ah Alice, I was just calling to see if you had heard anything from my brother,"

Alice could now feel her heart rate drop back to normal in disappointment, "Oh, sorry Jasper but I haven't heard from Edward. I have tried, but I think he's switched his cell phone off."

Silence followed for a moment or too, "Was there anything else you wanted?" _'Like me for example'_ Alice thought in hope.

Just then Jasper heard his intercom buzz, indicating his date had arrived

"No that's all." He said before hanging up.

Alice, having heard the intercom and knowing perfectly well what it meant, slammed her phone down in disgust.

She knew what Jasper was like, but there was something that told her she was meant to spend the rest of her life with him, so she hung on. Thought at times she'd convince herself that she wasn't in love with him, but then soon as she spots his sandy blonde hair and hypnotic eyes she falls in love with him again, only harder.

"I need to go out," Alice cried as she marched into her vast closet and roughly pulled out different outfits.

So as Alice dresses for her _big_ night out, feeling pissed off and reckless, Bella was waking up feeling very nauseous.

Bella rolled onto her side, clutching her churning stomach when her foot came into contact with something.

_'Agh what is that?'_

Jumping out of bed and turning Bella saw a large and handsome sleeping form on the other side of the bed. Watching as that muscular figure turned over to look at her, her mind began a slide show of what had happened earlier that day.

"Hello beautiful," Edward sang, as he took in her beautiful naked form.

Noticing the direction of Edwards eyes Bella realised she was butt naked and jumped back into bed, covering herself completely with the covers.

Smiling hugely at Bellas actions, Edward shuffled closer, "What you doing Bella, its not like I haven't seen you naked before," he said teasingly.

Blushing, Bella turned her head in the other direction as images flashed before her eyes again.

That's when the nausea hit her again, groaning loudly Bella rolled onto her side.

"Bella are you okay, what's wrong?" Edward asked concerned at the change in Bellas expression.

Feeling her mouth fill with saliva Bella jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

Moments later Edward heard the sounds of an angel vomiting.

Edward sat up and searched for his boxers, pulling them up he headed for the hallway.

Rinsing her face, Bella stared at her reflection. Her face was pale and her hair was out of control, there were small dark shadows under her eyes and the rest of her was shaking.

Walking out to her room, Bella found it empty. _'Ah he's finally gone home.'_ Taking a large shirt out of her closet and putting it on, Bella headed out to the lounge.

"There you are, I was beginning to think you fell in. Are you feeling better?" Bella jumped when she heard Edwards voice.

Spinning around to face him she said, "What are you still doing here?"

Shocked at her remark Edward strode forward, "I didn't know you wanted me to leave, I just came out here to get you a glass of water," he said as he held out the glass.

Surprised and grateful, Bella took it and glugged the contents of the cup.

"Thank you," she sighed, placing the cup on a nearby stand then turned to face Edward. Unable to come up with anything to say, Edward and Bella stood staring at each other.

"So…"

"Are you hungry?"

"What?!"

"Are you hungry?"

"Umm…"

"Bella either your hungry or your not, but I'm guessing you are hungry since you just threw up your breakfast and most pregnant are usually hungry, right." Edward said.

"What, how did you find out I'm pregnant?" Bella was shocked that he new, she thought he didn't have a clue since he didn't bring it up earlier.

"Well… I have my ways," Edward stated, not sure if he would see Alice alive tomorrow if he told Bella his source.

'_Who could it have been? I only told…'_ Bellas thoughts came to an abrupt halt,

"ALICE!"

Across town at a restaurant/bar Alice who was sitting on a leather stool drinking a martini, turned around when she heard her name being called out.

"Hey Alice how are you?" said Jade Fitzgerald.

Mentally rolling her eyes and groaning Alice smiled, "Jade, so long since I last saw you," she said as they hugged and she pecked Jades Botox treated cheeks.

"Aw Alice are you feeling okay, cause you don't look well at all?" Jade said with false worry in her eyes.

_'__Sneaky bitch'_

"I'm perfect actually, but thanks for asking," Alice replied.

"Well what are you doing sitting here all by yourself?" Jade asked as she flipped her long, bleached hair.

_'Think of something fast Alice'_

"I just finished having dinner with my date and came over here to have a drink,"

_'Haha clever Alice'_ Alice thought, smiling to herself when she caught sight of Jasper entering the restaurant with, typical, a blonde Barbie.

Jade noticed the direction of Alice's eyes and smiled evilly, "Aw isn't Jasper Cullen a hottie, I had a date with him the other night, god is he great in bed or what?" Jade exclaimed happily when she saw Alice's face drop.

Alice felt like strangling the damn bitch Jade. Ever since they met, Jade always managed to appear and taunt Alice whenever she had gone though a rough day or breakup. It was like god had personally put Jade Fitzgerald on this earth to piss off Alice to the point of committing a homicide.

"So who was your date?" Jade asked innocently.

"Probably no-one you'd know," Alice said dryly.

"Ha, Alice I know everyone and everyone knows me," Jade explained cheerfully.

Turning back to face the bar, Alice continued to drink. Hopping that Jade would get the message and leave, but Jade had other ideas.

So for the next 10 minutes Alice sat and tried not to throw her glass at the imbecile next to her. She would sometimes look over her shoulder at Jasper, but she always regretted doing so. He looked like with was having the time of his life and Alice could just feel her self-control slip through her hands.

"Jade as much as I'd _love_ to say and chat I've got-… What the hell!" Alice cried, not caring about Jade anymore. She was currently concerned by the couple that just walked thought the door.

Shocked at Alice's outburst and curious Jade looked over at the entrance, "So you got it both the Cullens aye."

"What? No! That's… how… was… did…" Alice struggled, _'What __the hell was Bella doing with my __boss?_' Alice thought as she watched Edward and Bella walk towards their table.

"Who is that?" Jade said with a touch of jealously, before she stormed off to their table.

Alice could only stand there and stare, her best friend was with her boss and they were having dinner _together_. It hadn't even been 12 hours since Edward stormed out of work furious for some reason. Now he was here, with Bella and he looked happy while Bella looked… Bella looked like Bella.

Alice continued to stare in shock.

She watched stupid Jade march up to Edward and wrap her arms around him. She watched as Edward quickly shook her off and told her to leave. She watched Edward pull out Bellas' seat then push it in for her. She watched as Edward reached across the table to grab hold of Bellas' small hand. She watched as Edward smiled like an idiot and Bella blush bright red like a traffic light. She watched Bella and Edward order their meals and drinks then began to talk.

_'__What on earth could they be talking about__?'_

Snapping out of her daze Alice realised she wasn't the only one staring at them. It seemed like a number of people was watching their every move, and it seemed like Bella was the only one aware of this.

_'I need to speak to Bella,'_ Alice thought, pulling out her cell phone and dialling Bellas number.

Sure enough Bella pulled out her cell, "Hello?"

"Bella meet me in the ladies room now," Alice commanded.

Surprised, Bella hung up and looked around. She spotted Alice in a black dress walking fast to the bathroom.

"Ah, excuse me I need to go to the bathroom," standing and removing her napkin.

Edwards smile dropped a bit, "Okay, take your time,"

"I think I will," Bella said, to Edwards disappointment.

Walking into the bathroom Alice moved to the far end and waited for Bella to appear.

"Alice," Bella called as she entered.

"Oh my god Bella what is going on?" Alice asked, jumping up and down in anticipation.

"It's kind of a long story Alice, I don't know where do begin."

"Well Bella, just tell me how you know my boss.'

Taking a deep breath Bella looked Alice in the eyes, "He was the guy I slept with that night at _Vampires_ and yes he is the father of my child." Bella stated to a shocked Alice.

It took Alice a while to comprehend what Bella just said. Then a huge grin spread across her face, "Bella you sly devil." Alice sang.

Confusion washed over Bella, "Alice what are you talking about?"

Alice just shook her head and laughed.

"Alice tell me now what the hell you're on about." Bella cried.

"Bella, you just managed to catch one of the hottest and most eligible man in Seattle."

"What, Alice do you really think that I deliberately planned to get myself pregnant just to _catch_ Edward?!" Bella asked in shock.

"No Bella, offcourse not, I know you'd never do anything that sneaky, you're too much of a chicken." Alice joked, which got a laugh out of Bella.

"Alice I'd better get back out there, Edward wanted to talk to me about _our situation_. I'll call you later tonight though."

Giving each other the usually goodbye, hugs and kisses, Bella left.

Out in the restaurant Edward was wishing he could leave. The moment Bella had left the table his brother, Jasper, pounced; throwing question after question at him.

The only reason Jasper was taking a great interest in who Edward was seeing _now_ was because Jasper saw something different about his brother, when he was around this new woman.

"Edward, let me get this straight she's pregnant and you want to marry her." Jasper breathed. This was more than he'd expected to hear.

"Yes Jasper, I know you might be thinking bad things about Bella right now, but I don't care. Whatever time I've spent with Bella was amazing and-"

"Edward, just because you have great sex with that woman-"

"Her name is Bella," Edward growled.

"Whatever, just because the sex is great doesn't mean you have to marry her. Besides it might not even be your child." Jasper spat.

Edwards eyes narrowed, "You don't even know her _Jasper_, Bella isn't like that."

"You don't know her enough _Edward_, she could be a really clever gold-digger." Jasper exclaimed.

"No! I'm not going to listen to this. Bellas coming back, if our going to stay then I suggest you be nice or get lost." Edward snapped.

The two brothers sat and watched as Bella made her way over. Edward felt calmness wash over him as she walked back, Jasper felt protective of his blind little brother. Jasper was going to show Edward who _Bella_ really was.

"I'm back," Bella said a little uncertain. Having walked from the other side of the room, she noticed that both brothers had been quite tense and she was beginning to felt uncomfortable.

"Bella, this is my _brother_ Jasper, Jasper this is Bella Swan." Edward said, shooting Jasper death glares.

Putting on, what he hoped was an intimidation smile, Jasper said, "Bella we finally meet."

"It's nice to meet you Jasper," Bella said.

It hadn't gone unnoticed by either Edward or Bella that Jasper hadn't stood to greet Bella, or said anything pleasant in his greeting.

This only fed Edwards anger, but Bella found this behaviour as a sign as what she would be dealing with.

Taking a seat Bella turned to Jasper expectantly, waiting for his attack to begin.

It never came. They all sat in silence for awhile.

Edward, happy that his brother wasn't talking, found the silence relaxing and watched Bella, who found the silence threatening and kept glancing at Jasper, building her self-control up. Jasper took the silence as an indication to Bellas guilt, _'Haha she is after his money and knows that I know what she's up to. Well Bella __your__ not getting away with this.'_ Jaspers mind sang.

The waiters eventually arrived with Edwards and Bellas meal. Breathing in the foods rich aromas Bella tucked in.

"Jasper I think its time for you to head back to _your date_ and leave Bella and I alone." Edward said in do-what-I-tell-you-or-else tone.

Standing Jasper nodded to Bella and returned his brothers hard glare.

_'I'll get her after dinner,'_ Jaspers mind finalised.

Breathing a sigh of relief Edward turned back to Bella, "He's finally gone." Edward said happily.

"What did he want?" Bella asked curiously.

"Nothing important, it was just business." Edward said concentrating on his food.

"There's something that's been bugging me since I found out about the baby," Edward said, and Bella looked up to meet his serious gaze.

"You were never going to tell me about our child. I would have passed though life not knowing that my son or daughter was growing up without their father. Bella were you really planning on allowing our child to grow up without ever experiencing the love only a father could give. How could you even thi-"

"Edward. One question at a time please." Bella said in a teasing way, hoping to lighten Edwards mood at the moment.

"Edward try to see things from my perspective _please_. If I had gone to you, tell you I was pregnant how would that have looked?"

When Edward didn't reply Bella continued, "That's right, it would have made me look like a… a gold-digger and I am not that. Besides where would a child fit in your lifestyle? You sleeping with a different woman every night, then you'd waked up and take them to the park or something. I don't want that to happ-"

"Bella that would never happen if you married me." Edward declared to Bellas and their neighbouring tables shock.

"Edward d…do you realise what your talking about!?" Bella asked, blushing slightly as she noticed the people at the nearby tables looking at her.

Nodding in finality Edward caught Bellas gaze, "I know exactly what I'm talking about Bella. I know we haven't known each other for very long, but I know that when I'm with you I'm happy. I experience emotions I've never felt before and I love feeling like that." Edward said as he thought back to the night they had meet and the emotions he'd felt when he looked or touched her; then earlier that day. She could make all his problems disappear with one look. No-one ever did that to him. Then there was the electricity that passed thought them. Edward knew that whatever happened he was going to get her.

Bella however had other ideas.

"Edward, I have something's to say, but I don't think that this is the most appropriate place," Bella said, waving her hands at the restaurant.

Edward was impatient for an answer, "Bella when proposed to, most women wouldn't really care where they were."

"Edward please, could we discuss this somewhere else." Bella asked.

"Fine, after dinner then." Edward said as he dug into his meal with Bella following his action.

**

* * *

I wasn't planning on ending the chapter like this, but I realised I hadn't updated in almost a week and that's not good. **

**Next chapter will be up soon, if I get enough review ;) **

**I know it's the middle of the week for most readers ****who**** are in America so for you the next chapter may be up on the weekend. **

**I start school next week so you know the drill.**

**If you didn't like the chapter that much, with all the scenes changing and that let me know. Thank you ALL for READING & REVIEWING**


	7. Chapter 7

**I've gotten 100 reviews. That is amazing, totally out numbering my other story. I love you all and I love your funny reviews, I chuckle all the time. **

**Sorry if this chapter sucks, I cant concerntrate knowing school starts in 2 days.**

_**This chapter is short because I split it in two.**_

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

"Okay so will you marry me?" Edward asked, as he and Bella entered her apartment later that night.

"Edward, promise you won't interrupt me," Bella asked, taking a deep breath.

"Okay I promise," Edward said uneasily.

"Edward I won't marry you, for these reasons," Bella said quickly as she saw Edwards eyes widen and mouth open to protest.

"I was brought up to believe that marriage isn't an easy thing, which it isn't, but my parents had rushed and mistook lust for love. They separated 4 years later, only continuing their marriage for my sake. It had killed my father when my mum left and everything went wrong from that point. Let's just say I didn't have an easy childhood." Bella said when she encountered Edwards questioning gaze.

"Edward I have to be cautious, I had grown up without many boundaries and I've been in so many difficult situations that I've just become so careful and cautious. I won't marry you when I don't know a thing about you."

Bella stopped to take a deep breath, "Besides why would you want to marry me? It's absurd. We've only seen each other twice and sleep with each other each time, those aren't very stable reasons to want to marry me."

"Bella its more than that, I told you how I felt when-"

"No Edward, you haven't been with me long enough to know if your feelings are strong enough to be in a marriage with me. I'll save us the time and grief by turning you down now." Bella stated.

Edward frowned slightly and pulled a face, Bella found it so adorable and funny to see such an expression on the famous Edward Cullen, she couldn't resist.

"Don't take it personal please, it's not you it's me," Bella said, Edward looked up and saw a teasing twinkle in Bellas hazel eyes.

"Okay so it's mainly because of you, but it's still got to do will me," Bella said, trying her best to suppress the giggle working its way up her throat.

"Are you making fun of me!" Edward stated rather than asked.

Bella lost it. Giggling Bella leaned into the cough while Edward looked on quite confused, _'what the hell is going on?' _his mind demanded.

"Bella stop it, Bella calm down. Snap out of it, why are you laughing?"

Calming herself Bella leaned up, "Oh Edward your face… I had to give it ago… imagine how many times you've said that…" Bella said in between fits of laughter.

Edward was still slightly confused, but he wasn't confused about answer he'd been given earlier.

Pulling Bella up to him, he held her firmly in his grasp.

"You won't marry me. Why? You're with my child, your single and... most woman would be jumping up and down at my proposal. Why aren't you?" Edward asked.

"I hope I'm not like most women and I'm perfectly capable of caring for a child, on my own. I babysat 3 summers in a row." Bella said with pride.

Edward scoffed at that, "Come on this is way different that taking care of someone else's kids."

"Edward stop lecturing me, I know what I'm doing." Bella snapped.

"How will you manage financially?"

"Well I haven't figured that out yet. Alice suggested I moved in with her and she'd help, but I don't want to take advantage of out friendship like that. It's too wrong."

"Well see, another reason to marry me, I'm loaded and what's mine is yours." Edward sang.

"No! I'm not marrying you Edward. That's final. No you've been here all day, and almost all night and I think its time for you to leave." Bella said, ushering a dissatisfied Edward out her door.

"Lets have lunch tomorrow, any where you want to go I'll-" Edward put in, before Bella shoved him completely out the door.

"Edward… Okay, okay I'll see you 12:30. Night Edward," she said before reaching for the door.

Quickly pushing it open, Edward stepped forward and placed a hard, passionate kiss on Bellas surprised lips, sending jolts of lighting though both their bodies.

"Sweet dreams Bella." Turning Edward left the building.

_'Dam him and his super kisses'_ Bella cursed.

Walking to her room, Bella changed into a fresh night shirt and boxers, seeing as her other pyjamas had been violently tossed out the window earlier that morning.

Brushing her teeth and stopping for a long toilet brake, Bella began changing her sheets when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Lizzie, Izzis, Isabel, Isabella what is going on with you and my boss?" sang a chirpy voice.

"Alice? It's…" Bella quickly glanced at the clock, "quarter to 10 why are you calling me now?"

"You pwomised," the now sad voice slurred.

"Alice what are you going on about?"

"Bella why doesn't he like me, am I too fat? It's because I'm too stylish."

_'What's up with Alice?'_ Bella thought, "Alice who are you talking about?"

"JASPER," then she began to howl, "I LOVE HIM, I NEED HIM, I-I need more wine. Why is the wine finished?!" Alice cried.

"Alice are you drunk?" Bella asked, stifling a yawn.

"I'm not brunk, I never get brunk," **(intentional spelling mistakes)**

"Alice drink some water and go to bed. You're not doing yourself any good. I'll talk to you when your sober, love you, good night." Hanging up, Bella plopped into bed.

Alice dragged herself around her apartment for an hour, before she passed out.

**

* * *

MISSING **_**r0b0tic **__**vampir**_

**I****f you know anything about the disappearance of **_**r0b0tic **__**vampir**_** please contact me by e-mail or review**

**So if anyone knows, I'll… dedicate the next chapter to you. :)**

I'm not going to keep you waiting; Chapter 8 will be up tomorrow :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow so many reviews and Alerts, I love it! **

**I worked long and hard on this chapter and hopefully you like it.**

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

**This chapter is dedicated to School Librarian**** & ****Simona.gl**

"Aaaagghhh!"

"Mummy what's that?" asked a little girl, when she heard the strange noise from the apartment next door.

"Umm, I think its coming from the neighbours' television dear." Said the girls' mother, who hoped it was the television.

Then they heard the sound again, "Honey I think you'd better go and get dressed for school quickly," said the mother ushering her child to her room.

Lying on the floor next door Alice rolled around on floor.

"Aaagghhh! What the hell happened?!"

Slowly crawling upright, Alice noticed the trail of wine bottles, _'oh that's what happened.'_

Stumbling into the kitchen Alice took a bottle of water out of the fridge and glugged it down.

"Shit!" Alice cried when she noticed the time. Jumping up she ran into her room, chucked on a dress, grabbed a pair of heels and dashed for the door.

"I'm here, I'm here." Alice called to the ringing phone.

"Hello Cullen- who? Oh one sec I'll see if he's in." Alice said.

"Mr Cullen." Alice said peeping into Edwards' office, "Hello? Yes, sorry Mr Cullen isn't in. Sure I'll tell him you called. _Not_" she said once the woman hung up.

The calls kept coming for an hour straight before they died down.

"God I've got the biggest hangover," Alice said excitedly walking to the coffee machine.

"Miss Brandon," Jasper called.

Her heart rapidly thumped, _'Stop it Alice, calm yourself down and breathe.'_ Alice scolded herself as she walked to Jaspers door.

"Yes Mr Cullen, is there something you need?"

"Come-come in quickly, I have a special task for you to do." Jasper said excitedly.

_'Oh lord I think I'll faint_,' Alice thought as she skipped into the office. "What do you want?"

"Ah, you may not be aware of this so I want this information to be strictly confidential. If the press somehow find out about I'm holding you responsible." Jasper said with a threatening tone.

"Yes sir." Alice said in a confident tone, not wanting to appear weak in front of Jasper.

Leaning forward in his chair Jasper began, "I was having dinner last night and Edward arrived soon after. He had a date with him, but I could tell something wasn't right. I don't know, but whenever I looked at him, I got vibes of something horribly smutty."

As Alice listened, something appeared to be wrong with what he was saying. '_was he talking about Bella?__'_ she though as he continued.

"So his date went off the bathroom and I went to Edward. He looked totally mad, he wasn't acting like himself. When I spoke to him he told me that he was going to be a father and that he thought he was falling in love."

Alice was shocked, it was Bella and Edward was falling in love!! She leaned in intently, desperate to know what Jasper wanted with Bella.

"The slut had gotten herself pregnant and somehow managed to make Edward think he was in love. I think it's novelty, though I don't know how it works since they've only met each other twice. So that could have prove that the woman is an experienced gold-digger. She looked like one too. The woman was pretty and she's probably using that to her advantage. She probably found out she was pregnant then slept with Edward, so she shoulder the blame on Edward for money. Edward is completely blind to her act and I plan to show him just who this woman is."

_'How can he think such terrible thoughts about my friend,'_ despite her attraction to Jasper, Alice wanted to kick him off his chair and slap some sense into his handsome head.

"Jasper I don't think you should interfe-"

"_Miss Brandon_ this is not your family so you will keep your opinions to yourself, besides I have work for you. I want you to find out everything about this woman, I want to know if she ever took drugs, cheated on a boyfriend, if she was ever in jail. Everything, including her family, see if she's from a stable family or a broken one. Once I'm done with her, she'll never be able to show her face in public again." Jasper said evilly.

Alice was fuming, no way was she going to let Jasper the jackass get to Bella like that.

"What if I can't find anything _sir_." She said in a slick, dry tone.

Jasper looked up surprised, "Ha Miss Brandon everyone's got a past and I intend on showing the world hers." Jasper sang confidently, "You may go now, come back as soon as you've found out everything. Oh and see if you can find out who the real father is. Oh and I almost forgot her name is Isabella Swan, stage name I guess." Jasper tut-tutted as Alice stormed out of the office.

She didn't have a clue how to vent her anger.

_'Jasper you no good some of a jackal, I'll show you who __Isab__ella Swan is.'_ Alice fumed and she began to type up a long report about Bella.

Half way through typing up the report, Edward appeared in the office, looking… strange.

"Morning Mr Cullen," Alice chirped before focusing back on her task.

"Any calls?" Edward asked.

"Nnno. I don't think, wait, yes!" Alice called as she fiddled around.

"Just the usually sir," Alice said handing him a list then turned back to her computer.

"Alice could you make an appointment at that little Italian restaurant I sometimes go to. Ask for a private booth please,"

"What time?"

"Oh, 12:40."

"Okay, anything else?"

"No, thanks Miss Brandon…" Edward stood there shuffling on his feet, looking like he wanted to ask Alice something, but couldn't find the words.

"Mr Cullen?" Alice asked, but then Edward walked into his office.

"Miss Brandon I need you to call Gibson and ask if he's done the floor on the new club, then I need you to call Richard Myer and ask him to deliver the varnish at Judy Dodgers workshop..." Jasper called from his office.

_'That rude pig can't even get off his ass to speak to me!'_ Alice thought as she thumped in the number of the Italian restaurant.

"…Then I need you to continue your search." He finished.

The time passed by quickly, but it wasn't fast enough for Edward, who hadn't gotten a decent hour of sleep. His mind had been running though all the possible reasons why Bella, or any woman, wouldn't marry him.

His task was fruitless. As hard and judgemental as he was, Edward couldn't come up with a reasonable explanation for not wanting to marry him. He'd convinced himself that he was perfect and if he were gay, he'd marry himself.

Then he's thoughts had led him to Bella, sweet, beautiful, stubborn Bella. He tried to see reason in her motives for refusing his proposal, but it was pointless. He kept coming to a blank wall, nothing made sense to him. He began to wonder what was running though his Bellas mind.

It was times like these he wished he could read minds.

He was tossing and turning, yelling at his ceiling then when he couldn't take it anymore, he took 2 sleeping pills and was knocked out 15 minutes later.

He regretted his decision when he woke up and looked at the time.

Edward had planned to get to work early, do as much work as possible so he could spend more time with Bella. Agh who cares, he can do the work later.

_'Its only 11:39. Agh, hurry up you stupid sun, move faster.'_ Edward cursed, as he chucked a file across the room.

Ring-ring, his cell phone rang, "Hello?"

"Ahh Edward, when are you going to come over again?" said a familiar seductive voice.

"Tanya, I saw you yesterday." Edward said, he'd woken up in Tanya's bed and spent the rest of the day in Bella's, god his like was hectic.

"I know, its just that I don't know who to screw tonight, its so hard sometimes and I thought since your not seeing anyone why not come over, that's the deal _right_." Tanya said as she admired her treated body.

Edward felt a little bit of regret pass though him. Tanya was an excellent lover and any man would have to be mad to turn her down, but he had to try.

"Um, I can't make it sorry. I'm kind of seeing someone at the moment."

"WHO? You haven't made an announcement yet, so it mustn't be serious." Tanya sighed.

"You don't know her, and we've still got to discuss our relationship so until things are sorted, I'm afraid you'll have to use your black book." Edward said.

Tanya giggled at the joke, "Edward take as much time as you need, but when you need me I'll be waiting for you."

"Yeah I don't think that'll happen though,"

"What, you mean you're not going to cheat on her?" Tanya cried in shock.

Edward always called her, even if it wasn't part of their agreement. He just never seemed to be satisfied in his relationships and would always turn to Tanya for that pleasure he'd been missing.

So hearing him say he wasn't going to us her was a big surprise.

""No Tanya, this is different, I think that if things work out well you'll have to use that black book of yours for quite a long time." Edward said happily, as he thought about Bella and the life he'd dreamt up for them last night.

There was silence before Edward heard Tanya's laugh.

"You'll come back to me Edward, you always come back. See you when the novelty wares off." She said before hanging up.

_'Agh,' _Edward thought as he began to send e-mails to various clients.

"Sir," said a voice from the other side of the door, "Sir you'd better leave for your lunch now, in order to beat the traffic." Alice said.

"Yes, I'd better leave," Edward said, pulling on his jacket and checking his watch.

Shuffling out oh his office, Edward saw Alice at the printer, "Oh if anyone calls for me, tell them I'm at an important meeting and will not be disturbed." He said before heading for the elevators.

The elevator doors dinged open and he was off.

"Knock-knock, Mr Cullen I've got that report on Bel-Isabella Swan for you." Alice said, peeping her head though the door.

Eye's lighting with delight, Jasper motioned for Alice to entre and go over to him.

"Yes, that was very quick." Jasper said as Alice boldly handed him the 'report' and sat in the chair opposite his desk.

"Ah you even managed to get a picture of her! Well done Ms Brandon."

Alice sat and watched his smile turn upside down, _'Ha ha you little slug, I've got you know!'_ Alice jeered silently.

"T-there's nothing in here." Jasper said, "Where is all the dirt I didn't want to know that she graduated with an A- average. This is not what I want." Jasper declared, chucking the pages across the room.

Resisting the urge to smile smugly Alice widened her eyes in innocence, "What's wrong sir, I did what you asked."

Glaring at his personal assistant Jasper said, "I said find out anything I can use _against_ her, not everything good she's done in her life."

"Sir there was nothing bad I could find against Isabella, I guess she's not as bad as you think,"

"Agh, where is my brother?!" Jasper asked, jumping up.

"He's having lunch at his that Italian restaurant near-"

"I know where it is. Finish your work before you may go to lunch Ms Brandon." Jasper said before picking up his keys and heading for the elevators.

**

* * *

Might not be updating for a while, because I haven't updated my other story so I'll have to work o****n that and I begin**** school for the**** year tomorrow**

R0b0tic vampir-

I got some help from my friend from writing my stories and later on discovered three of my storieswere plagrised without me knowing, by some books, so I got really upset and just deleted everything, I'm sorry, but it's not right taking other people's work, even if I wasn't aware of it.

**Sorry to anyone I ****sent info to.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry and thank you all. I'm way over 100 reviews and alerts.**** Great!**

**Don't own anything, I'm poor****, I only own a laptop**

**I apologies for spelling or grammar mistakes.

* * *

****Chapter 9**

Bella rolled her eyes at the sight before her.

"So are you sure that's _all_ you want?"

"Well I'm not sure, Bella do you want anything else?" Edward asked, as he turned away from the drooling waitress.

"No I'm fine thanks."

Silenced passed between the three for a moment, but the determined waitress would not be silenced.

"Well do _you _want anything else?" her question directed at Edward.

"No, we're fine, you may leave." Turning his attention back to Bella, Edward missed the waitress giving Bella the death glare.

Rolling her eyes, Bella shifted in her seat. She could feel Edwards green gaze on her, but wasn't ready to meet them.

"So Bella how was your morning?" Edward asked, as he stared, awed by her natural, radiant beauty.

"Fine, I guess. Nothing extremely interesting happened." Bella replied, looking at Edward.

"What did you do this morning?"

"You just asked me that."

"No I asked how your morning was, not what you did." Edward said.

"Oh, I read."

"Really, what are you reading?"

"Why are you asking me so many unnecessary questions?"

"Well I thought about what you said last night, and you were right I didn't know much about you. So now I want to get to know as much about you as I can. Sound good?" Edward said, with a devastating grin.

Inhaling a few deep breaths, to calm her pulsating heart Bella replied, "Wuthering Heights, I've read it before, but I love it."

"You've actually read Wuthering Heights more than once!" Edward cried, "How can you stand all that commotion and… I was forced to read it in grade 11 and I have never been able to even glance at the cover again. No offence" Edward ended.

"What's wrong with Wuthering Heights? Most people- " she stopped, her gaze focusing on something behind Edward, "Oh did you invite your brother as well?" she asked turning her gaze back to Edward.

"What?" Turning to look behind him, Edward saw his brother making a beeline straight towards his table.

"What is he doing here?" Edward questioned.

"You didn't invite him? He looks quite angry." Bella stated, taking in the tense shoulders and stiff jaw of Jasper.

A moment later and Jasper was at their table. He wasn't able to say anything because Edward beat him to it.

"Jasper, what are you doing here?"

Turning his cold glare to his brother Jasper banged his large fist on the table.

"I just came here to tell you that I was right." Jasper stated.

Confused Edward asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that tramp that you're having lunch with." Jasper said, turning to a shocked Bella. "I know exactly what you're up to and I'm warning you it won't work."

"Jasper-" Edward stopped. The flirtatious waitress had arrived with Edward's and Bellas drinks. Not believing her luck, the waitress gave both the brothers a seductive look before heading back to the bar to tell her other desperate friends about the gods she was serving.

Once she left Jasper got back to business, "Edward I believe you have the right to know what this tramp is up to."

"My name is Bella," Bella said, feeling the need to say something.

"Whatever. Edward I've had Ms Brandon do a little check up on _Bella_," he spat out her name as if it were a disease, "and it turns out that you can't find anything bad about her."

Bella and Edward exchanged a confused look.

"Don't you dare think that!" Jasper cried.

"Think what Jasper?" Edward asked, more concerned for his brother than ever.

"Don't you dare think that I'm crazy. Edward don't you think it's odd that I can't find anything wrong with Miss _Perfect_ over here." Jasper pointed at Bella.

"There's nothing wrong with Bella anyway." Edward defended.

"Ha, Edward, you and I both know that everyone's got secrets. Everyone's got a past that's hidden and when I read Ms Brandon's report on her, it hit me, if she really was the conniving little tramp I know she is, then she would have taken care, and made sure that anything bad about her wasn't on the internet or got rid of any records in case something like this ever happened." Jasper snapped his fingers at the end.

Bella was absolutely shocked and a bit baffled at what Jasper had just said. Looking over at Edward, she saw he had the same expression she had, except he looked more murderous.

"Edward would you mind if I spoke with your brother alone?" Bella asked.

"Bella I don't think-"

"Edward, please," Bella said.

Looking into her warm eyes, Edward felt himself melt.

A number of people near their table, that were watching the little display hastily turned back to their meals, when they saw the handsome Edward crossly stare at them. "I'll be at the bar if you need me." He said before reluctantly walking away.

He only hoped his brother would behave.

Seating himself, Jasper sized Bella up. "So what do you have to say?" Jasper asked, as he picked up Edwards' glass of wine and took a big gulp.

A few moments of silence, before, "What have I ever done to you? What are you doing and what are you going on about?" Bella asked.

Jasper raised a daring eyebrow, "Don't play stupid with me. I know that you're just some desperate pauper who decided to use my brother. I'm not going to let that happen. You got lucky and managed to get yourself pregnant, but can you really look me in the eye and tell me that there isn't a chance that this bastard could belong to some other guy you've sleep with." Jasper spat out.

Shocked that he would imply she was a slut, Bella sat and stared at the man who looked like an angle, but was the devil in disguise.

"Excuse me? I didn't deliberately get myself pregnant. I don't or ever have desired your brothers money. How dare you call me or imply that I am some 'gold-digger'. You don't know me and yet you're calling me names, and calling an unborn child names." Bella cried.

"You're after my brother, you're going to use your charm and use this lie about the baby being his as a tool to get him where you want him."

"And where is that exactly?" Bella asked.

"On his knee asking to be robbed, humiliated and destroyed." Jasper stated. "You're a slut and there is no way in hell I am going to let that happen."

Being called a slut finally did it.

Rising Bella contemplated on tipping the contents of her glass over his head, but that was childish and by doing that, she would be brought down to his leave and she was much better than that.

"For your information he already has." She said before marching out of the restaurant.

Jasper found her departure as of his assumptions.

Watching for a distance, Edward saw the emotions running across Bellas face, saw Jasper lean forward and say something, which was probably not very nice.

When he saw Bella rise, say something, then stalk off. Edward leaped from his seat and went after Bella.

Reaching the street, he couldn't see the familiar figure of Bella anywhere.

_Damn, probably caught a cab,_

Walking back into the restaurant Edward marched over to Jasper, who was still seated at the table.

"Jasper what did you say?" Edward demanded.

"Edward, what have you done?" Jasper asked.

"What? What have I done? I've done nothing, what did you say to Bella?" Edward snapped back.

"Oh Edward I just told her I knew what she was planning, and I guess I was right because the next thing I know, she's walking out of here." Jasper said.

"You what? Jasper you don't even know her. She's nothing like that."

"How would you know Ed? You hardly know her yourself. I'm telling you she's after you or your money. Come on Ed can't you see that?"

"No I can't Jasper. Bella is not like that."

"How would you know? Ed you just met the sl- Bella."

"I know she's not after my money, and she's not after me either." Edward sighed.

"What do you mean?" Jasper was curious now, the tone his brother had used, and his expression had changed to one of sadness.

"I asked Bella to marry me and… she… refused." Embarrassed that a woman had turned him down, Edward looked up to find his brother looking shocked and angry.

"Edward how could you have been so stupid?!" Jasper roared, turning heads as he leaped to his feet.

"Jasper I'm not stupid, you are." Edward yelled back.

_Oh my god, those two are mad!_ The waitress who was serving them thought as she watched the brothers yell and throw insults at each other.

"You played right into her hands, now she has got you wanting more."

"Jasper listen to yourself you don't know what I'm going through. You wouldn't know anyway since you've only ever dated stupid airheads who wouldn't look back at you if you didn't have your fortune." Edward cried, his temper finally flaring after so many days of being suppressed.

"It's different with Bella, she talks to me and the little time I've spent with her has been the most enjoyable time I've had with anyone. So don't you call me stupid when you're the one being stupid."

"Edward I-"

The loud annoying ringtone of Jaspers cell sang out and snapped everyone out of their daze, including Jasper and Edward.

Looking around they was the diners turn their heads shamefully, pretending they hadn't been watching the heated argument between the well-known Cullen brothers.

Frustratingly pulling out his mobile Jasper looked at caller-ID

_Oh crap_, he thought.

**

* * *

Sorry again it too so long, I know your probably think, 'save it LJane' but I really am. **

**Thank you for all those reviews I got, even when I hadn't update in awhile, those one really did help me.**

**Sorry if you found this chapter to be too short.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_Three days later._

"Hello Cullen Apartments."

"Ahh, is Edward Cull-"

"No, no and no. Neither Edward nor Jasper Cullen are here. Please stop calling!" Alice requested before slamming down the phone.

'_Agh'_

The phone had been constantly ringing for Edward and Jasper. Alice didn't have a clue where they'd gone. The last time she'd seen them was two days ago; the day after they had gone to that Italian restaurant with Bella.

That night Bella had told Alice everything that had happened while she was there. The next day the brothers came to work preoccupied, they couldn't concentrate on anything before leaving at the end of the day and Alice hadn't seen them since.

It was kind of creepy being the only one in the office. Alice felt the need to look over her shoulder now and then.

'_God this is ridiculous!_'

Grabbing her bag and switching the answering machine on, Alice left the building; terrified of being left alone in that creepy office a moment longer.

Hopping into the cab, Alice called Bella.

"Hello?"

"Bella,"

"Uh ha,"

"What are you doing? Do you want to have lunch or something?" Alice asked.

"I'm having lunch right now. Want to join?"

"Duh, Where are you?"

"I'm at Bryant Playground."

"What are you doing all the way over there Bella? God do you know how much this will cost the cabby?" Alice cried.

"Oh just come Alice, I'll save some hot chips." Bella encouraged.

"Shh, I'll be there in 20 minutes." Alice said before hanging up.

45 minutes later Bella saw the familiar figure or the tiny Alice.

"Hey there, took you long enough."

"Well I spent a good 10 minutes looking for my stupid purse." Alice cried, as she joined Bella on the swings.

"So dear, what are you doing all the way over here?" Alice asked.

Bella didn't reply right away, she just kicked her legs to set the swing in motion.

"I had an appointment at the doctors." Bella said. It came out slightly louder than a whisper.

Gasping in surprise and excitement, Alice jumped up and rushed to Bella.

"What happened? Did you talk about the baby?"

"The only thing we basically talked about was the baby. It was kind of scary. I hate to doctors and I wanted to run out of there the minute I walked in." Bella huffed.

"So what happened?" Alice pushed.

"Oh Doctor Sheraton did a couple of tests on me, blood pressure and that. It wasn't very exciting, mainly terrifying."

"Ha, so do you know the sex of you baby?" Alice asked eagerly.

"No. I won't know that for another couple of months. I'm really anxious for what's going to be happening. When we were talking about the different stages of pregnancy and what I might go through, it was sort of overwhelming. I don't know." Bella cried.

"Oh it's not that bad. Oh Bella you know what this means don't you?!"

"I'm clueless, what does this mean?"

"We get to go BABY SHOPPING! We get to buy its' crib, blankets, toys… Oh Bella this is exciting!" Alice screamed.

As much as Bella disliked shopping, anything that made Alice happy was fine with her, sometimes.

They sat on the swings a good half hour and talked.

At around quarter to 2, Alice declared that she had wanted ice cream and the two friends left the playground in search of an ice cream parlour or corner shop.

Hopping into a cab, once they bought their treats they headed for Alice's' apartment.

"Wow Alice, what happened here?"

"Oh I was just doing some spring cleaning." Alice said nonchalantly.

Pushing the pile of clothes off a seat, Bella nestled herself into the chair.

"Ahh, so how is work?" Bella asked Alice, who was rummaging through a pile of shoes and handbags.

"Oh, it's freaky. The office has never been so quiet before."

"So where has Edward and his idiot brother gone!?"

"Hasn't Edward called you? I thought he would have, to see how the baby was at least…" Alice trailed off.

"You know I still can't believe Jasper would say such a thing to you."

"Aw Alice please tell me that you're not in love with him." Bella cried.

"But… but Bella don't you understand I can't help it. I'm _mad_ at him for being such a pig and saying those horrible things about you, but that doesn't make me hate him, it makes me hate the things he said, not him." Alice explained. "It's like how you love Edward, though you hate how he sleeps around but you don't hate him."

"Wow, wait a minute Alice; I never said to anyone, even _you_, that I loved Edward!" Bella cried.

"What! You don't love Edward, even after everything that happened?!" Alice asked in shock.

"I don't even know him Alice. GOD! We've only spent like a total of 24 hours together; over the span of about _two_ _months_. I'm hardly the type of woman to fall in love with a guy in that amount of time." Bella stated.

"Oh… Ha and all this time I thought you were madly in love with him." Alice giggled.

"It's not that funny Alice, I mean you're my best friend and you thought I loved Edward, that's probably why Edwards idiot brother was so defensive about…" Bella trailed off into deep thought as Alice's phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Ms Brandon where the hell are you!?"

"Jasp- Mr Cullen! I… I…"

"The answering machine is full, there is inbox is full and you are not here."

"But, where have you been?" Alice asked.

"Ms Brandon your working day isn't over yet and if you wish to keep your job I suggest you get here and do your work!"

"Yes Mr Cullen!"

Slamming the phone down, Alice leaped over the piles of whatever that littered her floor and circled Bella in her excited arms.

"His back Bella! Oh I have to go and see him." Alice cried before racing out the door.

'_Okay… wait who is back?'_ Bella thought.

--

"Ms Brandon a work in my office please."

"Sure."

Watching as his assistant closed the door Edward pounced, "How is she? Has she been going to bed early? When was the-"

"Wait, one question at a time, _please_." Alice cried, before slumping into a seat.

"Sorry, I was just worried about her _and the baby_ while I was away. So?"

"Bella's fine, healthy and I don't sleep with her so I wouldn't know what her bed time is."

"Oh, is that all? She's fine and healthy? You're a lousy spy Alice." Edward commented.

"Well sorry, but since when was I your spy? If you want to know how Bella is just call her." Alice suggested.

Running his hands though his messy hair, Edward shook his head, "I'm too afraid to call her, especially after what happened, which I'm sure you aware of now."

"Yeah, and I'm not sure whether Bella would want to talk to you anymore since you just disappeared and left her." Alice remarked.

"It wasn't my fault I disappeared. It was Jaspers!"

"So where did you go?" Alice asked curiously.

"Agh, it's a long story." Edward stated.

"Hey I've got time."

"No you've got work, I found out what I wanted now get back to work Ms Brandon." said Edward.

Disappointed Alice walked out, but upon spotting Jasper waiting at her desk her spirit flew.

--

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella its Edward."

"Edward hey, what do you want?" asked Bella.

"Just wonder if you wanted to go out for dinner."

"Oh no, no way am I going out to dinner with you again." Stated Bella.

Feeling very rejected and embarrassed Edward asked, "Why not?"

"Because every time I've been out with you, your brother comes along, or something bad happens. Plus, I'm too tired." Explained Bella.

Relived that Bella wasn't rejecting spending time with him, but more of the going out, Edward persisted. "Well than how about you come over to my apartment and I can make something for us?"

"No no no no,"

"What now? Jasper doesn't have the key to may apartment, so the only way in is through the window." Edward explained.

"Last time I was alone in your apartment I got pregnant, who knows what could happen this time?" Bella cried.

"Well that's hardly likely to happen again seeing as you're already pregnant." Edward teased.

"Yeah," giggled Bella, "Why don't you come over with some take away, I'll feel safer in my own apartment than yours or at a restaurant. Okay."

"Fine, I'll be over at 7 with chinse."

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I don't want Chinese, I can't stand the smell of the food anymore. How about… oh Indian."

"Bella I heard that it's not good to each curry during pregnancy." Edward said.

"Fine, why don't I just make something? See you at 7." Bella said before hanging up

--

When walking into Bellas apartment Edward was surprised to be greeted by the smell of herd, garlic and some other funny smell.

"Bella?"

"Edward! Your early," Bella said, popping her head around the corner, "just take a seat." She finished, nodding towards the couched.

Seating himself, Edward had a clear view of the kitchen, and watched as the beautiful woman carrying his child, worked around the small kitchen.

"So what are you cooking me?"

"Curry."

"Bella I thought I told you-"

"I heard you," Bella laughed, "Spaghetti; it was the only thing I had ingredients for, sorry."

"No that's fine." Edward said, while watching her.

Feeling a bit self-conscious under his gaze Bella told him to turn on the TV.

10 minutes later dinner was served and Bella and Edward sat around the lounge, watching SVU while eating.

Turning her gaze from the TV, Bella found Edward surveying her.

Looking down she could feel a hot blush run across her face.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"Nothing." Bella replied.

"Dinners great. I didn't know you were such a chief Bella." Edward teased.

"Ha ha, I knew I should have put some Windex in your food."

A few more jokes were thrown around before the ads ended and they continued to watch.

"So how have you been?" Edward asked; when the show ended.

"Alright, I guess. I've been a bit tired lately, but the doctor said that was normal."

"You've been to the doctors? Why? Did something happen?" Edward asked concerned.

"No I had an appointment."

"What happened?"

"Nothing major, just some tests and talking." Bella explained.

"When was it, the test, when was it?"

"Just this morning, around lunch."

"Oh I'm sorry Bella, if I had known I would have come along with you." Edward consoled.

"There was no reason for you to be there anyway. If you had gone, the poor doctor would have been too busy trying to get a date with you than answer my questions." Bella joked, but Edward didn't see it that way.

"Bella I hope that you know enough about me to understand that when it comes to certain matters, such as these," Edward said, indicating Bella and her stomach, "that I don't take then lightly. I know that you believe me to only be a selfish playboy, but I'm-"

"Edward please, could we not." Interrupted Bella.

"Okay, I just wanted you to know that _that_ would never happen." Edward said.

"That's fine Edward." Bella said, not believing him for a second.

* * *

**Hi. **

**Sorry it took so long and thank you for your patience. Interested in feed back, in other words review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**It has been mentioned a number of times that first person was preferred, so I may change from first to third now and then.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Alice cried.

Wrinkling my nose is disgust I observed my surroundings. The mall was predictable lined with shops; fake plants were placed in dull corners and there were tons of people milling around.

"Come on Bella lets get going." Alice said before pulling me along.

I was just over 3 months pregnant now. A small bump was showing and Alice found this new development a sign to take me baby shopping.

"Bella come on, the baby shops are on the top level." Alice cried over her shoulder, as she rushed to the escalators.

We did a lap around the top floor before Alice pulled my into _Babies n things_, **(I don't know if that's a real shop)**.

"Oh Bella look at this, isn't it the cutes thing you've ever seen!?" Alice said, wriggling the tiny baby outfit in front of my face. "We've got to find neutral colours Bella. Since you don't know the sex of the child yet, you'll have to find yellow, blue and white clothes. Got it?" Alice ordered.

"Yes sir." I saluted.

"Haha Bella you really are quite the comedian, now stop fooling around and start looking." She snapped.

"God, who's having the kid here? Seriously." I always knew Alice was a serious shopper, but I don't think I've ever seen her this serious when shopping.

I was browsing though a random rack when Alice popped out of nowhere. "Bella I think I just found the perfect cot for you!" she yelled enthusiastically while pulling me to the other end of the shop.

"Ta da, look at it! Isn't the most adorable thing you've ever seen!? You just have to buy it!"

I felt my face drop. The cot was the ugliest thing I've ever seen. A minute ago she was ordering me to find things with neutral colours, now she's telling me to buy a pink, frilly… _thing_ that does not resemble a cot at all.

"No. No, no Alice. What the heck is that thing anyway? Come on lets just look at clothes for now." Pulling Alice along, I shoved tiny little outfits in her face, to distract her from the cot.

2 hour later we walked out of _Babies R Us_, with triple the amount of bags we had when we first walked in.

Alice didn't seem to be effected by the amount of bags she was carrying, or the fact that she hadn't sat down since entering the mall. I however, felt like dropping down dead. My feet we aching so bad, I was hungry, tired and needed to pee badly.

"Alice!" I groaned, "Can we please stop now! My arms are weak, and my legs are turning to jelly. If you don't stop dragging me around, there might not be a baby after all." I complained.

"Okay, fine, let go down to the food court." She said, striding casually towards the food court, while I sort of waddled, due to my crossed legs.

When I finally reached the crowded food court I found Alice sitting and waving me over, "Bella would you hurry up, someone might take your seat." Alice complained.

"Look after these please… I need to go." I said, before I ran off.

An hour and a half later Alice and I were sitting around my coffee table, in my apartment, awing and cooing over our purchases.

"God Bella you are going to have the cutes baby in the world." Alice squealed.

"Aw thanks Alice. You know what we would have bought instead? A cupboard, I don't think I have enough room to put all of this stuff."

"Maybe it's time to go through your wardrobe and chuck all your old clothes."

"You'd love that wouldn't you Alice." I teased.

Alice was always commenting on my clothes. If she could, she would replace every item of clothing I possessed, including my socks.

Pursing her lips she went back to pulling the clothes out of their bags.

"I've got to get ready." I said an hour later.

"Why where are you going?"

"Oh I've got dinner with Edward." I began folding and piling the clothes.

"_Edward_ hey, I thought you had dinner with him last night?"

"No that was the day before yesterday. I didn't see him at all yesterday." I explained, Edward and I had been seeing, but not dating, each other constantly, lunch and dinner, whatever. I eventually let him take me to a restaurant; I mean I can't stay at home forever.

I heard Alice get up from the couch and walk around the room. "Humm, you've been spending a lot of time with Edward. Surely some feelings have grown."

Twirling around to face her I snapped, "No nothing has grown, only my stomach. Alice-"

"Yeah, yeah I know, nothings happening. Relax Bella, you go get ready and I'll clean this place up."

-- --

_Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

"Edward?"

"Yeah it's me. Are you ready?" I asked.

"Be down in a minute." Bellas voice cried through the intercom.

I was tossing my keys why Bella breezed through the doors. She was looking absolutely gorgeous; plain dress which showed off her lovely legs and her hair was flying this way and that. I felt the blood in my upper body drop to my lower body parts.

"_Stop it Edward, get a grip of yourself."_ I hissed to myself.

"Sorry what was that?" I heard Bella ask. "Oh nothing I was just reminding myself of something I have to do… Shall we go?"

Grabbing hold of Bellas hand, I led her to my Volvo.

"So how was your day?" I asked once we were on our way.

Bella groaned before replying, "Alice took me baby shopping. She dragged me around the mall for hours, pulling me into every shop that had something to do with babies. God!"

I laughed at Bellas expression.

"So I'm guessing it wasn't a very pleasant day."

"No. Apart from walking around, I'll admit it was kind of exciting. I imaged the baby wearing this and that and being able to be in control of what someone wears, since I'm rarely in control of what I want to wear thanks to Alice, was great."

I smiled throughout Bellas speech. I could tell she was getting excited about having a baby.

"What didn't you get to chose what you wore tonight?"

"I think, soon as Alice found out I was having dinner with you again she raced out to the shops and when I got out of the shower, there she was with this dress. It's hard to win against Alice, if you want a headache." Bella said, while rubbing her forehead.

Looking over at Bella, I admired what the dress did to her figure, and felt what it was doing to me. "Well you can't stay mad at Alice Bella. Even you have to admit that the dress shows you off beautifully." As I said this, Bellas broke out in a furious blush.

"Keep your eyes on the road." She snapped. I tore my eyes off her, as she tugged the hem of the dress down.

"We're here." I announced 10 minutes later.

"Edward this place is so fancy."

I ignored Bellas comment and led her to the entrance.

"_Good evening,_ welcome to Cascadia Restaurant."

"We have a reservation," I said to the dressed up doll that was the waitress. Though she wasn't too bad looking…

"Name please,"

"Cullen,"

"Yes a table for _two_. Follow me."

I don't think Bella missed the disapproval in the waitresses' voice.

--

After dinner, as I drove Bella home I said, "So I'll see you tomorrow at 11."

From the corner of my eye I saw Bellas' head snapped around, and look at me, "What? Why?"

"For the appointment. Doctor Sheraton said that you were due for an appointment."

"But how did _you_ manage to book the appointment?" Bella asked.

"I called them." I explained.

"No but how did you know which clinic I went to."

"The card was on you table. I took it last week." I said.

Bella looked kind of pissed when I said that. "Well you can pick me up but your not coming in with me."

"Why not. I need to be there, besides we've got to go to the hospitals next, we've got a class."

"Class! What class?" She asked outraged.

"Childbirth classes Bella. You don't want to have a baby that you're not prepared for." I stated.

It looked like Bella wanted to throttle me with her shoe.

"Edward I am not going to sit in a room with a dozen other women and talk about my issues." Bella declared.

"They don't do that. The doctors will talk about stages and the side affects and stuff like that, you ask questions they answer. As your pregnancy progresses then we'll have to do the exercises classes and I'm meant to be there for you."

"I'd go to Doc. Sheraton for that." Bella grumbled in the seat beside me.

I knew Bella wouldn't agree to any of this so I said the one thing I knew she wouldn't be able to argue against.

"Don't be stubborn Bella, this isn't about _you_, it's about _our baby_ and what's best for _it_."

Not taking my eyes off the road, I heard Bella huffing and shuffling around in her seat. "I hate it when you say that you know. Fine you can take me to Doc. Sheraton and the childbirth classes you bastard."

I couldn't help but laugh.

Soon as we arrived at Bellas apartment, she jumped out of the car and ran to the door. Leisurely parking my car I got out and walked to the door where she stood frantically searching for her keys.

"May I?"

"No, and your not coming upstairs with me. Not after what you just did."

"Bella you're never going to find the keys like that." I said taking her handbag off her.

"Okay thanks for dinner, bye." She said once I opened the door.

"Come on Bella don't be like that. I did it for your own good."

"Oh I thought you did it for the baby." She questioned.

Taking a step so I was only an inch from her, I looked straight in her eyes. "Bella." I breathed. Overcome by the emotion in her eyes.

I seemed to have to same effect on her as she had on me, because the next thing I know her arms winding around my waist and she leans in.

Never one to waste opportunities like these, I closed the gap between us and kissed her lightly.

When I knew she wanted it I deepened the kiss immediately.

"Bella?"

A voice broke our blissful moment.

I didn't recognise the voice, but Bella did. Soon as she heard the voice say her name, she tore her mouth from mine and I reluctantly turned around.

There stood a man, with a duffle bag over one shoulder.

When Bella saw him she blushed.

"Bella it is you."

"What are you doing here?" She asked, astonishment written all over her face.

"Well I was at home and I remembered I hadn't seen you in a while so I decided I'd fly over and see how your doing." The man said to Bellas delight.

Wait who was this man.

"Where are you going to stay?" Bella asked, still in my arms, I hope this guy noticed.

"Well I haven't worked that out yet." The idiot said with a grin.

"Stay with me then! I'd love the company."

Wait WHAT!?

* * *

**I wasn't going to update today, but tomorrow, but then I got bored and decided I'd update.**

_**Read and review !**_

**Off to make a slice :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**New record, over 50 reviews! I was astonished. I love reading reviews with funny messages.**

**Reassuring message at bottom! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

"Bella, who is this?" I butted into this _lovely_ reunion, between Bella and this strange man with a day old beard and long hair.

It seemed Bella suddenly remembered my presents, "Oh Edward, this is my friend-"

"Jacob Black." The man cut in.

Walking up the steps he extended his arm, I hesitantly took the hand. "Edward Cullen."

"Do I know you?" releasing my hand, he asked.

"Umm, I don't think so. I know for a fact that I'd have remembered you." I said.

The man, no sorry, Jacob just nodded his head and turning his head to Bella, grinned. This only infuriated me more.

"Oh Jacob, it's getting chilly out here, why don't you come on up." Bella said, pulling herself away from me.

"Okay Bells, wouldn't mind a cup of tea." Jacob declared as he made his way through the door.

I was going to follow, but before I could move anywhere Bella turned to me and said, "I'll call you tomorrow for lunch or something okay, I'm going to have a chat with Jacob." Giving me a peck she rushed into the building, giving one last wave before disappearing behind the door.

I stood staring at the door for perhaps another five minutes. Trying to understand what just happened.

Kissing.

Yes we were kissing, very passionately before someone, no, a man, interrupted us.

Who was this man?

He knows Bella. Bella knows him. Do I know him?

No!

Who knows what could be happening right now in that apartment of hers?

Do I really believe he's just a friend? Offcourse not; I'm a man and I know that you can't just be friends with a woman as attractive as Bella.

Agh. I could feel this emotion I had rarely experienced in my adulthood run through me. I had only ever felt it when I was a child and teen, and that was usually when Jasper got something better then me.

Jealousy coursed through my veins and wanted to go Terminator and blast through the wall.

I sat in my Volvo and collected myself.

Tomorrow I would call Bella for lunch and demand an explanation about… '_What was his name? ... Jay … No, Jason? That's it Jacob.'_ Jacob. I would make her tell me every detail about their relationship.

'_Great plan Edward._' I thought before roaring down the road, after a quick glance up at Bellas window.

-- --

"Wow Jake, you look amazing. You managed to keep fit." I said as I pushed and pulled Jake this and that way.

"I can't believe we haven't seen each other in ages."

"Well I guess that's my fault." Jacob bowed his head.

"Oh whatever, give me another hug."

Jacob Black was my male best friend. He and I had grown up together and were inseparable. Then when I finally hit puberty we decided that I needed some friends who were of the same gender as ourselves. So I met Alice and had the two best friends in the world.

"So, how about that cup of tea," Jacob suggested, leaning back.

"Offcourse, sorry it's just great to see you."

"So what have you been up to Bells?" Jacob called from the lounge.

"Oh I've been very busy actually." Walking out from the kitchen, I heard the familiar roar of Edwards Volvo. _'Oh dear, must remember to call him._"

"Is that whom you've been _busy_ with?" Jacob teased, referring to whoever was the cause of the loud roar.

"Well kind of." I don't think I wanted to straight out tell Jacob about my situation. I hadn't seen him for over a year and wanted to catch up on other things before telling him.

--

"Oh my god I remember that! I was such an idiot for agreeing." I laughed.

"Then you had me tag along for the date!" Jacob roared in laughter.

It was very late into the night, and Jacob and I had been up the entire time catching up and reminiscing on our disastrous teenage years.

"It was terrible wasn't it?" I concluded, settling down.

"Oh god Bells look at the time. I'd better go." Jake said as he began to rise.

"No it's late. I told you earlier you could stay."

"Okay, so…" Jacob gestured around my apartment.

"How about you take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Nu ha, I've been here before Bells, I always get the couch." Jacob said.

20 minutes later, I could hear Jacobs snores from my room.

Laughing lightly I tucked myself into bed.

-- --

"Hello?"

"Edward, did I wake you?"

I jumped up in bed, at the sound of Bellas voice. "No I was just relaxing before going to work. What did you want?"

"I told you yesterday I'd call and organise lunch."

"Okay, so I'll pick you up now?" Pulling the covers off me, I walked to the bathroom.

"Its only 8:30, but I'll meet you somewhere."

"No what about the appointment with your doctor and the Childbirth classes, we're still going to those Bella. You're not getting out of this." I warned.

"No I haven't forgotten them. I was hoping you would have though." Bella grumbled.

Smiling slightly I said, "Okay so I'll be at your place at 10, giving us plenty of time." After hearing Bellas agreement I hung up and got dressed.

-- --

"How long!?"

"It's already been 13 weeks."

Jacob stared at me in amazement.

We were sitting outside of some café eating, when I decided it was time to explain why I had just ordered a large milkshake and two club sandwiches.

"Whose is it? Wait, was it that man's that you were with yesterday?"

"Yes, _Edward Cullen_," I said his name softly, in case someone was eavesdropping.

"What happened? I mean I know you obviously slept with him but how did you meet?"

"Well… you remember Alice right," he nodded so I continued, "Well Edward is her boss and she took me to his night club where we met and purely out of lack of something to do that I slept with him. Plus he had me locked in his apartment."

Jacob shook his head once I had finished. "That sounds like an eventful night."

Our food arrived shortly after and we both dug in.

"So are you and Edward going out now?"

"God no. Nothing like that is ever going to happen." Taking a sip of my milkshake.

"Why? Don't you like him?" Jacob asked.

"Jacob you saw Edward, he's gorgeous, I find him attractive and that, its just… he isn't dateable material, if you get me." I explained. "Wait a minute, no wonder I found him familiar. That's Edward Cullen." Jacob cried out.

"Ssh, keep your voice down. Offcourse he's Edward Cullen, I already told you."

"No, I mean its Edward Cullen, not some random off the streets, but The Edward Cullen. The one whose face is all over the place. I read an article about him and his brother recently, in the papers." Jacob explained, "I can't believe it's taken me this long to figure it out."

I groaned.

"Jake, will you shut up! Your attracting attention." I hissed, glancing around.

"Sorry Bells its, just… You got knocked up by Seattle's' playboy. What's going to happen?"

"Well I don't have much time. I've got to get back to my apartment in 40 minutes, Edward is picking me up to take me to my appointment, but when I get back I'll explain everything. Okay." I begged.

Jacob just nodded, before continuing to eat, but whenever I looked up at him, he'd have a smug grin on his face.

'_What on Earth did he have to be smug about?'_ I thought.

--

Jacob had just gone inside to pay, when seconds later none other than Jasper Cullen took Jacobs seat. "Good morning Bella."

"Jasper," I said uncertainly.

We sat and stared at each other for a moment, neither willing to break the ice.

"Okay, I didn't come here to stare at you. I wished to apologies for my presumptuous behaviour."

I was stunned. I didn't ever allow myself to imagine Jasper apologising to me. Now here he was.

"Ahh, okay. Apology accepted." I said, still unsure of what to do.

He seemed pleased with himself. "Great, but just so you know I still don't trust you. I trust my brother enough to take care of himself, so I'll let this slide. However when the 

baby does come, if you don't mind, I'd like a DNA test held. Just to be sure, you understand right." He explained.

I understood completely, but I still felt a bit pissed at his request. Then again, if it meant peace between us, for now, I'd take it.

"Sure."

"Excellent, I'd better get back to work then." Jasper announced.

"Bella you ready to go?" Jacob asked as he walked towards the table.

I saw Jaspers eyes widen slightly. I could guess what was going through his mind right now.

"Yeah. Um, Jake this is Edwards brother-"

"Jasper Cullen." Jasper interrupted, sizing Jake up.

"Jacob Black. I had the pleasure of meeting your brother, Edward, last night." Jacob said, shaking Jaspers hand.

Knowing Jake for as long as I have, I immediately knew he found this situation very amusing and would make the most of it.

"Well come on darling, we don't want to be late for the appointment." Jacob said, pulling out my chair.

"Thank you Jasper, it was nice seeing you again." I said, not sure whether or not I was.

Jasper just stood there watching as Jacob as I walked down the street, shock written all over his face.

Jacob wrapped his arm around my waist was we walked, fully aware of Jaspers' gaze still on us.

Rounding the corner, and completely out of Jaspers view, we both cracked up laughing.

"You know he just apologised to me, after accusing me of being a gold digger." I said, "So you calling me 'darling' and wrapping your arm around me probably wasn't the best idea, I'm sure he's dying to take it back and start calling me a gold digger again." Laughing I hailed a cab.

"Oh let the old man have something to gossip about. I could tell you didn't like him that much."

"I want him to like me; he can be such an asshole if he doesn't." I said, climbing into the taxi.

"Bella you never were one to care about others opinions. You must really like Edward."

-- --

"When will we be able to find out the sex of our child?"

"Um, not until next month." Doctor Sheridan stuttered.

I think she was astonished to find the man she'd read about in her woman's magazine moments ago, sitting in front of her.

"Well then I'd like to book an appointment for next month."

"Edward please," I heard Bella, "I've got appointments booked for every month." She said.

"Every month! Bella they're too far apart. At least one every three weeks."

"Edward I'm not the only pregnant woman in Seattle,"

"Mr Cullen Miss Swan could only be fitted in every month. Sorry." Doctor Sheridan said, while putting on this sorry face, which I didn't believe.

"Then we'll have to go somewhere that will be able to fit Bella in every three weeks." I said, to the doctors' surprise and Bellas grief.

"Edward, what are you doing? It would be to difficult to have another doctor take charge. I'm used to Doctor Sheridan so there's no need to go around looking for a new doctor." Bella reasoned.

"Ssh Bella. It's not acceptable for you to be seen nine times during your pregnancy. Don't worry I'll organise everything." I assured.

"No Edward, that's not necessary. I'm sorry Doctor Sheridan-"

"Bella, please, I'm only doing this for you and the baby's good."

Letting out a frustrated sigh Bella stood, "Doctor Sheridan I'll be back next month for my appointment. Sorry about this." She said before dragging out of my seat and pulling me out into the full waiting room.

She groaned, when she saw the eyes follow us through the reception.

"God Edward I knew this would happen." She cried, walking to the passengers' side of my Volvo.

"No you thought I'd flirt with your doctor and be so nice that by the end of it, I'd have her number and a date set up for tonight. Really Bella, there is no way I'd ever go out with your doctor. She is the worst doctor I've ever met." Unlocking the doors and getting into my car.

"Oh well I think I'd prefer you flirting with her." She grouched.

"Bella stop grumbling, we've still got the Childbirth classes at the hospital to go to." I reminded.

"Oh no!"

-- --

I could feel their eyes on us. God this is supposed to be about our babies not about who the other pregnant women brought with them.

"So over the next couple of months we will go over a number of exercises you may need when giving birth." The instructor said, while looking at Edward and me through the corner of her eyes.

God!

"That basically summarises what we've talked about today, so if you want, the first exercise we'll do are simple soothing methods. Next week same time, thank you all for coming." The instructor said.

Finally an hour of pure torture was over.

"Come on Edward, let's get out of here." I said, pulling him out the door before he could do anything.

"Wait Bella, don't you want to speak to Rebecca?"

"Who is Rebecca?"

"The instructor, weren't you listening to anything that was said? I thoroughly enjoyed that. " he asked.

"Edward I didn't want to go in the first place so why would I listen or enjoy anything about that." I complained. Shoving him into the elevator and hitting the button.

"Well we're going to the next class. Lunch?" Edward asked.

"Sure. Take me somewhere really expensive. I think I deserve it, after what you put me through."

Edward only laughed in response

* * *

**So I hope by now you've gotten the picture. Jacob is **_**just**_** a friend.**

**Hope you liked it, nice long and eventful.**

**Please tell me what you thought.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**This chapter is dedicated to babarrosa92**

"I'll have the steak and mushrooms please."

"And you sir?"

"Smoked salmon thanks."

Once the waiter left, I looked over at Bella, who was playing with the charm bracelet on her wrist.

"That pretty, when did you get that?" I said, pointing to her bracelet.

"I've had it for years. Jacob gave it to me when we graduated from high school, and over the years he's made or bought me more charms to put on." She said with a smile.

My smile however dropped at the mention of Jacob, reminding me of a much needed discussion.

"So Bella what's the situation with you and Jacob?" I asked casually, hoping to cover my true feelings.

She looked a little shocked, then a sly smile crossed her face, and she stared directly at me.

"Are you jealous Edward?" she asked.

"Who me? Jealous? Bella seriously, I'm just asking since it involves my child." Picking up my class and taking a sip I saw Bella raise an eyebrow out of the corner of my eye. "Well then Edward, since you're not the jealous type it'll be easier to tell you that Jacob is going to be staying with me and-"

"What! You've only got one room in your apartment unless…"

No. I could think that. My stomach churned at the thought of another man sleeping in Bellas bed, when I knew it should be me.

"What's wrong Edward?" Looking up to see Bella watching me curiously I shook my head. "So are you and Jacob… close?" I asked.

"I told you before, he's my best-friend, well one of them at least." She said shrugging, "He knows so much about me, we're like brother and sister."

"So him turning up out of the blue is usual?"

Smiling while nodding her head, she said, "Yeah."

I changed the subject after that. Bella obviously didn't realise how much her closeness towards Jacob affected me.

The rest of lunch went smoothly. Bella told me about her meeting with Jasper and about his apology, which pleased me, then told me about the joke Jacob pulled on my brother, which didn't really please me, but I laughed at the thought of Jaspers face.

"So when is the baby due again?" I asked, once I pulled up at Bellas apartment.

"Some time in October. I'll have to check." Getting out of the car, she turned around, "umm would you like to come up for… coffee?"

Surprised that she asked I just nodded my head and got out of my Volvo. As we walked up the stairs to Bellas floor, a thought hit me, "Is Jacob going to be there?"

Bella turned and smiled, "No he's gone out. Looking for a fishing rod for his dad."

A fishing rod… as long as his out I'm happy.

When we got to her apartment, Bella went off into her kitchen while I lounged about.

"Where are all the baby clothes?" After looking around for a minute I could find I single item of baby clothing.

"I put it away. It's all in my room if you want to have a look." She called.

Making my way into the kitchen, I just nodded and watched as Bella prepared the coffee for me and the tea for herself. It had become a habit of mine to watch Bella in the kitchen. I don't know why, but I loved to way she moved around in the confined space of her kitchen.

"Edward stop looking at me." She scolded, while a blush covered her face.

I chuckled at the sight. Another thing I loved to watch was Bella blushing. It sent chills through me.

I was snapped out of my daze by Bella, "Sorry what was that?"

She huffed before repeating, "While the jug is boiling do you want to go have a look?"

"A look at what?"

"The baby clothes." She laughed. Grabbing my hand in her small, delicate one, she pulled me down the hall and into her room. There on the floor were huge piles of baby things.

"Wow, you weren't exaggerating."

Bella laughed. She pulled me over to the piles and we sat in front of it.

She began to pull out each item and tell me what she imagined our baby would look like wear it.

"Oh and isn't this beanie the cutest thing? Its got stars and a moon sleeping on it." she continued to ramble on. I was just happy to sit there and watch the way she'd get excited over little socks. I guess you could say that I loved the way her eyes lit up at the sight of something, or they way she'd tuck her silky hair behind her gorgeous ears.

I loved everything about her, and it was difficult to keep these feelings at bay. I didn't want to rush things or have Bella reject me again. She wasn't afraid to say no to me, but I was.

I continued to listen and admire her. "Since the baby will be born in autumn then have to live through winter, Alice got this fluffy body suit and the baby will look so gorgeous wearing it." she squealed.

I laughed at her enthusiasm and when I looked back at her, she was sitting there, smiling at me. God, she was everything I've ever wanted and more. I didn't know what to do. Everything was new to me. So I just sat there smiling at her.

The next thing I know, I'm on the floor, lying on my back and Bellas on top of me.

"Bella-"

"Ssh, don't say anything Edward." Was all she said before she kissed me.

-- --

I know I said I would never ever do this, but I couldn't help it.

He was just sitting there, watching me with his brilliant eyes. Listening to everything I said and laughing whenever I said something that amused him.

It was very hard to resist someone who was irresistible. Edward was known for his charm and smoothness. I had defiantly been on the receiving end of both and it got harder and harder to say no. This afternoon however, I guess the pent-up emotions burst to life at the sight of Edwards sparkly eyes and dazzling grin.

Before I knew it, I had leapt onto him. Forcing him onto his back and started to kiss him.

I know I'm going against everything I had promised myself, and everything I told Alice and Jacob, but this was Edward. I should have known that he would get to me one way or another. Quite frankly, right now I didn't mind.

I continued to kiss him, putting everything I had into that kiss.

Eventually we broke apart, due to lack of oxygen in our lungs.

'_Breath through your nose Bella,'_ I reminded myself.

"Wow," Edward breathed, before running his lips down my jaw.

I shivered at the feeling of him, giving out a little moan. He rolled us over so that I was on my back and he was above me. "I don't want to baby to get squished," he whispered in my ear before kissing it.

I giggled at that. "Always the gentleman," I smiled.

He pulled away from me and gave me a look, "I'll show you just how much of a gentleman I am." He said before attacking my neck.

His hands were running my and down my body.

'_God Bella what were you complaining about?!'_

I ran my hands up his shirt to feel his wonderful, hard abbs. God they were spectacular.

He was all over me and he was about to tear my dress off when we heard,  
"_Bella_!"

Pulling away from Edward I found Alice standing in the doorway.

Heat began to rise in my cheeks.

I heard Edward groan in my ear before his pulled himself off me. I frowned as the cool air took his place.

"What is going on here?!" Alice cried, placing her hands on her hips.

"You," she said, pointing at Edward, "You should know better than to have sex with a pregnant woman. Something could happen to the baby and then were would you be? If you learned to control your pants you'd be able to have Bella right now, but since you can't, you have to live with it. No sex until Bella has had the baby!" she ordered.

This was quite strange, Edward was Alice's boss, yet here she was yelling orders at him.

"Um, what are you doing here Alice?" I asked, filling the silence that had settled in my little room.

"I wanted to see how you were doing, and I'm glad I came. You too Bella, I always-"

"OKAY! Okay. Alice I was just making Edward a cup of coffee, do you want one?"

"God knows I need one." She sighed dramatically, marching off down the hall.

Helping me up Edward groaned again. "I think I'd better be going. I've still got some things to do, so I'll see you later." he said before walking out.

"So how did the doctors go?" Alice asked, once we were settled on the couch.

I rolled my eyes. "I was so embarrassed. First Edward threw a hissy fit over my appointments. Then dragged me to the hospital for childbirth classes, which was pretty pointless. We only watched a film, listened to a hippy explain the cycle of reproduction again, after watching it on the film, then being watched, myself, by everyone. I'm so exhausted."

"Hey I'm back!" a voice called from the front door.

Turning Alice and I saw Jacob, "Hey you're finally back." I called.

"Yep, couldn't find what I was looking for, but hey, I've got plenty of time." He shrugged.

"Um, Jake you remember Alice right?" I asked.

Jacob and Alice didn't really hit it off, the first time I'd introduced them. Hopefully they'd grown out of it.

"Yeah sure, nice to see you again." Jake said to Alice. "Nice to see you too Jacob."

"Well I guess I'd better get going now. Remember Bella, no sex until the baby's born." Alice said, before strutting out.

"What was that about?" Jacob asked.

I could feel the blush rise again, "Oh nothing. I'm going to go to bed, pretty busy day."

"Sure, night Bells." Jake said, kissing my cheek before I walked to my room.

As I lay in bed and thought about Edward and I making out. I realised that I was slightly relieved that Alice turned up when she did.

I don't think I could really handle being with Edward right now. Even though he's being such a gentleman and my resistance is weakening I know I just have to stick it out a little longer. Something tells me I would regret getting with Edward right now.

--

"BELLA!"

'_What was that?'_

"Bella wake up!"

'_Who was that? It sounds familiar…'_

"Bella get your ass out of bed and look at this."

'_I know that voice! It's my best-guy-friend Jacob.'_

"What's wrong with you? Didn't you hear me, get up Bella. They're talking about you on T.V."

'_Wait what?!'_

**

* * *

**

Thank you all for your reviews.

**This was kind of short, but I hope some of your worries were eased.**

**Review please. Oh and what _gender_ would you like the baby to be?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"_Numerous sources say that they saw Edward Cullen and a woman, we have now come to identify as Isabella Swan, attending Childbirth classes at Northwest Hospital in Seattle. No one knows for sure what's going on, but rumours are saying that the woman, Isabella, is Edwards new girlfriend and that she's pregnant with his child. Reporters ran into Edwards brother, Jasper Cullen, asking for information, he denies all claims of a relationship between the two, but gave no comment on whether or not the women was pregnant with Edwards child. We will keep you posted if further information is found. I'm Jasmine Veil on Gossip Channel."_

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Right in front of me was an image of Edward and some _woman_ getting into his car which was parked outside of the Northwest Hospital.

I hadn't seen Edward or spoken to him in ages. Every time I tried to reach him, he'd cancel my calls or completely ignore me. This had never happened before. **(If you haven't figured it out yet, this is Tanya's' point of view :)**

Now I wake up, turn on my television and the man I've been dying to see is right there with another woman. The gossip reporter was saying that the woman was Edwards's new girlfriend. I couldn't believe that, Edward wasn't the type.

When I saw the picture, a conversation I'd had with Edward weeks ago began to replay in my mind.

-

"_Um, I can't make it sorry. I'm kind of seeing someone at the moment." Edward said._

"_WHO? You haven't made an announcement yet, so it mustn't be serious." I sighed._

"_You don't know her, and we've still got to discuss our relationship so until things are sorted, I'm afraid you'll have to use your black book." Edward said._

_I giggled at the joke, "Edward take as much time as you need, but when you need me I'll be waiting for you."_

"_Yeah I don't think that'll happen though," Edward said._

-

I didn't really think much about it, but now after all this time I could feel myself become uneasy.

'_Don't think about it Tanya.'_ I thought.

It's been far too long; I think it's about time I have a chat with Edward. I decide before I went off and got ready.

-- --

"Jacob please don't say anything to them." I begged, referring to the waiting photographers outside the restaurant.

He pursed his lips, "Come on Bella, this is so much fun, all you have to do is say stupid rubbish and they'll believe every word. I know, since you want them out of your face tell them your gay and they'll get over you, eventually." He suggested.

"Oh come on Jacob, knowing my luck I'd tell everyone I'm gay then I'd meet the man of my dreams, but he'd think I'm gay them I'll grow up old and alone." I declared.

"Come on, I thought you already met the man of your dreams? He must be pretty close to your dreams since your going to have his baby." Outraged at his assumption I kicked his shin under the table, unfortunately he didn't even flinch.

"Watch your mouth, someone could have heard you." I warned.

"Half the people who would really care about what you or I said is locked outside." Jacob said, pointing to the semi large group of photographers waiting outside.

The restaurant we were having lunch at was used to the paparazzi so no-one who had a camera on them wasn't allowed in.

"So?"

"What do you mean, 'so'?" I asked.

"So is he your dream man?" he said, in a tone that made me feel like a 5 year old.

"It depends I guess… I don't know, he does somewhat resemble the man I had dreamt up when I was a teenager. He's really sweet, kind, patient yet impatient at the same time,"

"Handsome, loaded, got a cool car," Jacob added. "Agh there is more to him than that. I always look for deeper things."

Jake playfully rolled his eyes, "Yeah I know Bella, sometimes you shouldn't look too deep, you might not like what you find."

"Then that's good, because then I'd have saved myself from future trouble." I said cheerfully. Jacob just shook his head, "God Bella. Well keep looking into Edward, I don't think you'll find what you're looking for."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned.

Raising his hands, as if surrendering, he said, "All I'm saying is that I know you like him, I know that you're hesitant to look deep into Edward because your afraid to be with him and get hurt. I know that you're not doing what you usually do, and see him for who he truly is, you're over thinking everything. Bells stop concentrating on his reputation and status, concentrate on who he is."

I sat there, thinking about what Jacob said. Do I really over think things? Am I doing that with Edward, because I don't think I am? There is nothing wrong with what I'm doing. All I am doing is look at the situation as it is, Edward isn't likely to change for me and I'm not ready to trust him yet.

Simple.

"Hello, are you ready to order?" asked a waiter, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Halfway through Jacobs' order the photographers' cameras went off. The blinding flashes prevented me from seeing whose image they were capturing.

A number of waitresses swarmed to the entrance, then moments later, were told off and sent back to work.

As the front door was pulled open, to allow whoever was causing the commotion in, I heard snippets of questions the photographers and such, were asking.

"…_who is she?"_

"_Where's the girl you were with yesterday?"_

"_Is this your new girlfriend?"_

"_Hey sexy what's your name? Are you and Cullen dating?"_

'Cullen!'

I perked up at hearing that, so did Jacob. Extending his large form, while I turned around, we looked towards the entrance.

I couldn't identify anyone I knew, because there was just a crowd of people, but eventually they divided, and there standing in the middle of it all was EDWARD!

Right beside him, in his arms was a woman I'd never seen before. She looked like someone out of Vogue.

I felt my stomach drop and eyes water. I didn't know what to feel. Seeing Edward with some other woman was really affecting me, but I knew I shouldn't be surprised. I mean, I've been telling myself that this would happen, but now that I see it, I wish with all my heart that the woman would just disappear so it could be Edward and I, with our baby.

Turning around, I saw Jacob looking at me. Taking a few deep breaths to calm myself and a sip of water, I composed myself enough to excuse myself to the ladies room.

Walking off, I made sure that Edward didn't see me. I don't think I would have been calm enough to say anything without making a scene.

When I exited my cubical and began to wash my hands, the woman who had entered with Edward just walked in.

I kept my eyes on my hands, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw her confidently walk over to the sink, open her handbag, and began to touch up her makeup.

'Beep breaths Bella, you can do this.' I repeated to myself.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I head her speak.

"Sorry what was that?"

She turned to look at me, "Oh, I just said _hi_." Smiling she turned back to the mirror.

'Awkward,' I thought as I rushed out.

"Bella, I saw her go in there, did anything happen?" Jacob asked, once I sat down.

Shaking my head I replied, "Nothing, she just re-did her make up and said hi."

"Hi, that's all?"

I just nodded. Carefully looking around, I saw Edward, sitting at a booth in the corner, waiting. It was a pretty secluded booth; you'd only ever sit there if you wanted privacy.

"Bells, do you want to go some place else?" I heard Jacob ask. "It's okay."

The rest of out lunch, we didn't really say much. I was too afraid that Edward would hear us, and Jacob knew that.

Soon as we were done Jake called for the bill, paid and we cautiously left. The photographers swarmed on us as we left, screaming questions on our lunch with Edward. Obviously they didn't get a good view into the restaurant.

-- --

"Who's there?"

"I can't tell, but who cares anyway." I grunted. I was feeling a little uneasy, moments ago I could have sworn I saw Bellas friend, Jacob.

'What if he was here and saw me?' I had thought.

Though there was nothing to hide I was afraid that, if he was here, he'd tell Bella, and she'd get the wrong idea.

"So Edward, you ready to leave?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah sure,"

Once I paid the bill I prepared myself for the onslaught.

Soon as the door was open the cameras went off, Tanya latched onto my arm, even after my efforts of shaking her off.

"I'll get you a cab," I said into her ear.

"What? Come on Edward, I thought you would take me back to your place," she whispered suggestively.

Thought that didn't stop some of the reports from hearing.

That finally did it. Hailing a taxi as fast as I could, I shoved Tanya in and walked away.

Heading to my car I was followed the photographers, each calling out questions, but one question in particular caught my attention.

"Wait what was that?" I addressed the guy who asked.

"I said how was your lunch with Isabella?"

Isabella? Oh Bella, wait what?

"Sorry what do you mean," the rest of the reports and such were silent, listening and taking note of what was happening.

"She was in there," he stated, "she arrived ahead you and left right before you did. Are you saying you didn't have lunch with her? Are you two together?"

He began to throw question as question at me, but all I could hear was the clogs turning in my head.

"SHIT!"

* * *

**HI, HAVE A GREAT WEEKEND EVERYONE :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews and hope this was enjoyable.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Nice long chapter. Longest I've writen and I wrote this in one day!!

* * *

**

Chapter 15

_Four days later._

"Dammit! Ms Brandon, get in here now!"

Saving my document I rushed to Edwards' office, "Yes sir?"

"Alice I need to speak to Bella, can you get her on the phone please," he asked.

"No,"

"No? Alice I need-"

"I'm not letting you get anywhere near Bella, not after what you did you ungrateful… snob!" I cried.

Edward massaged his temple, "God how many times do I have to tell you and Bella, nothing happened, I'd explain everything to Bella if only she'd talk to me."

Sympathy washed through me at the look on my boss' face; he looked like a lost puppy.

"Aw Edward, I'm on Bellas side, but since I can tell you're really upset I'll tell you this, Bella misses you."

First his face was completely emotionless, but then a teeny tiny smile appeared, "Really?"

I didn't reply right away, "Well she didn't say it out loud, but I know Bella and she's pretty upset about everything."

-

_Flashback three days ago_

"_I don't believe this."_

"_I know, that bastard. I knew it, see I was right not to trust him." Bella cried._

_Going over I placed a comforting arm around her small shoulders, "What happened?"_

_Sadness washed over Bellas face and her eyes twinkled, due to the unshed tears; as quickly as it came, the look went, replaced by anger._

"_Alice I would really not like to talk about it."_

"_Okay Bella." I agreed, even though I was resisting the urge to shake the information out of her._

"_We went to lunch, Eddie boy showed up with that blonde and didn't notice Bella." I heard a voice explain from the kitchen._

"_Jacob, did you not just hear me?" Bella cried, spinning around to face her friend._

"_Yeah, but I could tell Alice wanted to know." He said, while I gave him the thumbs ups behind Bellas back._

"_God!" Bella yelled, before she plonked back on the couch and began to sob._

"_Oh Bella, please tell me what's wrong."_

"_Oh it's everything Alice," she blubbered, "I was actually beginning…"_

"_You were beginning to trust him?" I offered, she just shook her head._

"_Oh my God, what am I doing? I'm never like this over boys. Why am I acting like this now?" Bella asked to no-one in particular, "I'll tell you why, because I'm pregnant, that stupid idiot got me pregnant." She cried, stomping her foot._

'_Okay Bellas lost it,' I thought._

_Whipping her eyes she turned to Jacob and I, "This will never happen again I promise. I'll be extra careful next time, don't you worry." Bella declared before stomping off to her room and slamming the door shut._

"_You can tell she's really upset about this," Jacob asked, I just nodded in reply. "You should have seen Bellas face when she him. I think what's really getting to her is that she actually trusted Edward, a lot. I would really love to hear what he has to say, but Bella's not letting me get anywhere near him." Jacob said while switching on the TV._

_End of flashback_

-

"Well you're her best friend Alice, say something to her _please._" Edward pleaded.

I was shocked to see my handsome, strong boss begging me to speak to a girl for him, it felt like high school again.

'God Bella is sooooo lucky,' I thought.

"I'll say something, but don't expect an immediate reaction right away." I promised.

Relief washed over Edwards face, "Thank you so much Alice. How has she been?"

"Fine, she's got a little sniffle, but that should go away soon."

"So nothing bad has happened?"

"No sir, nothing. Anything else before I get back to work,"

"Yeah go talk to Bella." He said.

"What? Right now?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow, in away of saying, 'are you serious', "Well I've already wasted 4 days, I want to see Bella right now. So go." He waved.

"Agh men," I muttered under my breath as I walked out of the office.

--

"Hello? Anybody home?"

"Who is it?"

"Bella its Alice, where are you?" I asked, searching the lounge room.

"Bedroom,"

Opening the door I found Bella lying on the bed, "What are you doing?"

"Jake brought this old year book with him, when we were in sophomores." Bella explained, "Alice you should check out your hair back then." Bella laughed. Well it's good to see her smiling again.

Lying next to Bella, and forgetting what I was meant to be doing, we spent the next couple of hours reminiscing about high school.

"W-what's that?" Bella asked, as a music began to fill the room. "Agh that me," I cried, jumping up and searching through my bag for my phone.

"Hello Alice speaking,"

"Alice have to spoken to her yet?" the voice of my desperate boss asked.

"Dammit I forgot sorry. I just got caught up." I explained.

I heard his frustrated sigh echo in my ear, "Well could you hurry up and do what you were supposed to do… 2 hours ago." He demanded, before hanging up again.

"Who was that?" Bella asked, looking up from nails.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh just Jasper." I lied.

"He was pretty loud. Was he mad or something?"

"Yeah," I sighed, thinking about Jaspers what it would be like if I were married to him, "Do you want to go out?"

Bella gave me sceptical look. "No I didn't mean shopping, just out for lunch." I suggested.

"Okay, just give me a moment to change." Bella said, going to her closet.

"Oh why don't you wear that yellow dress?" I cried.

For once Bella didn't argue, she just pulled it out, from the back of the cupboard, and wore it.

I decided I liked the effect pregnancy was having on her, gave her a better sense of fashion. Poor baby, I worry it'll turn out like its mother and hate shopping.

"Ready?" she asked.

"No let me just…" I began to toss her hair, giving it a bit of height, "Let's go."

We soon arrived at a little café, with cheese burgers and milkshakes sitting in front of us. I thought now would be a good time to work on my little mission.

"How have you been Bella?"

"Alright, I haven't been sleeping very well though, I've been finding it hard to fall asleep at night, but during the day I'm off like a light."

"Do you think it might have to do with Edward? You know stress?"

Bella gave me a hard look, "I don't think so. I haven't thought about Edward in ages. Now that you mentioned it, how is he?" she asked.

Even though she tried not to show it, I knew she was hurting and was missing Edward just as much as he was missing her.

Odd.

"I'll be honest with you Bella, he's in pain. He misses you greatly. He told me everything and it wasn't what we thought. Apparently Tanya-"

"Wait who is Tanya?" Bella interrupted.

"The blonde he was with." I said, "She and Edward, over the years, have had this sex affair, only seeing each other for sex and that. So anyway, Edward told me that she went to see him, at his office and began demanding an explanation about _you_. He took her to lunch, thinking it would be better since he planned to, and this is in his words, 'break their agreement.' And by agreement I mean… _friendship_, not that you'd call what they have a friendship, but you know what I mean." I explained.

"So nothing as terrible as we thought actually happened between them. All we saw was two old… _pals_ having lunch for the last time. He said he didn't want to keep their agreement because he had you."

"Do you understand Bella?"

**(While writing this, I got confused myself so if you're lost review or PM me telling me and I'll try to explain it better.)**

"Yeah Alice, at least I think I do…" was her response.

I could see she was deep in thought, putting together everything I had said.

'Time for a subject change,' I thought.

"Where's Jacob today Bella?"

That snapped her out of thought, because she jumped slightly. "Jakes gone shopping, apparently there isn't any food in my kitchen."

-- --

"Jasper would you shut up! I'm trying to think!"

'Well if you weren't so grumpy maybe we would have finished this by now."

"It was your fault for ordering this stupid thing anyway." I snapped.

"No, you wanted to have a new coffee table; you just had to order the DIY one didn't you." Jasper complained.

The buzzer to my apartment went off, just as I was about to throw the electric drill at Jaspers head.

"Agh, who the hell is this." I cried.

"Yeah who is it." I asked, frustrated.

No-one answered, "Hello?"

I was about to walk away when, "E-Edward? Is this a bad time?" a beautiful voice asked.

"Bella, is that you?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes."

"Come on up," I said before buzzing her in. "Jasper its Bella, if you do or say anything…"

He waved me off, "Yeah I know Edward."

Eventually there was a soft knock on the door.

"Bella," I said as I opened the door. There she stood, uncertain and shy, looking more beautiful than I have ever seen her look.

"Hi," I breathed, sending a smile her way. Her cheeks coloured and she smiled.

"Come in, Jasper's here."

She tensed slightly. Putting my hand at the small of her back, I rubbed soothing circles.

"Hello Bella," Jasper said, once Bella and I entered the lounge.

"How are you Jasper?" she asked.

"Oh I'm fine thanks,"

"Jasper would you mind if Bella and I have a few moments alone together" I asked.

"No, I'll be down stairs, making sure everything's ready for tonight." Jasper said, making is way down to our nightclub.

I stared at Bella, while she stared at me.

"Umm, I spoke to Alice today,"

"Yeah, what did she say?"

"She told me what you said… and I'm sorry Edward, for not giving you the chance to explain." Bella apologised.

I took a step towards her, "No Bella it was entirely my fault. I would have thought more clearly about what I was doing, and how it would look to other people, especially you."I said.

"Well we both made a mistake, so let's just forgive each other." Bella said, "I forgive you Edward."

Relief washed through me at her words.

Before I stopped to think, I engulfed her in a hug. I was so happy that we were back together. Well not beck together, but seeing each other again.

I felt her soften in my embrace and hold me just as tight as I was holding her.

Pulling back, Bella looked me in the eye, "Edward, do you forgive me?"

"God Bella, you should be asking that."

We stood there, half in each others arms, half standing in the middle of the room.

"What happened here?" Bella asked, referring to the terrible mess lying everywhere.

"Agh, Jasper ordered this coffee table for me and didn't know he bought it from a DIY place. So we've been trying to put it together, but we've to busy arguing with each other." I explained.

"I've had a terrible experience with DIY brands. Good luck."

"Let's go to my study. It's a little bit cleaner than here." I said, grabbing hold of Bellas hand and led her to the study.

"Wow, how come you didn't show me this room, when giving me the 'grand tour' of your apartment?" Bella asked, looking around in awe.

Pulling her to the black leather couch I shrugged, "I'm not sure, this is my private sanctuary, no-one is allowed in here, except me."

I watched as Bella looked around, "How many CDs do you have?" Bella asked, pointing at the large shelf holding my extensive CD collection.

"I like to listen to music, I've basically got everything. Some of them were owned by my grandfather, his old records. Over the years I buy whatever I like and this is what I've collected so far."

"Oh my gosh… Oh what's that?" Bella asked, getting up and walking towards my mini-grand piano.

"That's mine."

"You play?" Bella asked.

"You sound so surprised, why?" I asked.

Leaning against the piano Bella looked at me, "Edward you're known throughout Seattle for being a playboy. Nothing about you shows any sign as being a piano player." Bella explained.

"Well why don't I play something for you? To prove I can play." I said, walking towards her.

"Okay," she agreed.

Placing my fingers over the ivory keys I felt the same sense of calm run come over me, like it did every other time.

My fingers began to run over the keys in a familiar pattern. Looking up I saw Bella watching me in amazement.

After I played my last note Bella joined me on the bench, "Okay I guess I was wrong about you, again."

I watched as she ran her hands, lightly over the keys, "Do you play?"

"Me? No way. I'm too uncoordinated." Bella exclaimed.

"I'll teach you something,"

Pulling Bella closer I place my arms around her, holding her hands in mine, "Now just relax your fingers," I ordered.

I guided her fingers, playing a simple tune.

Even though it seemed like I was being the perfect gentleman, I was completely aware of Bellas proximity.

I saw the blood rush into her cheeks and goose bumps rise on her skin.

Leaning into her I ran my nose along her neck, breathing in her wonderful flowery scent.

"Edward," Bella sighed.

Leaving her hands, my hands began to run up her arms. They closed around her waist, and I pulled her up against myself.

She turned to me, staring me straight in the eye. Placing her hand on my face, she leaned in closer to me.

I guess Alice was right; Bella missed me as much as I missed her.

Pulling her closer, our lips met in a desperate reunion.

For who knows how long, we held each other, filling the empty space left by the other.

"Ahem," someone coughed.

Bella quickly pulled away and turned to the door.

Jasper stood, looking slightly uncomfortable, "Well Bella, are you going to stay for dinner?" he asked.

Bella looked completely surprised, "S-sure,"

"Great, then could you please come into the kitchen at give me a hand." Jasper asked.

I reluctantly let go of Bella, sending a warning look at Jasper, before they both disappeared down the hall.

"What a day," I said to myself.

When walking down the hall, 20 minutes later, I heard _laughter_ from the kitchen.

Looking through the door, I saw Bella and Jasper actually smiling at each other, instead of glaring. I couldn't help the twinge of jealousy that spread through me.

Walking into the kitchen I stationed myself right in between the two.

"Hey Edward, you didn't tell me your brother knew so much about cooking." Bella said while cutting the ends off some asparagus.

"I didn't think you'd really care, obviously I was wrong." I grumbled.

She gave me a knowing smile, which warmed my heart, then went back to cooking.

For the rest of the cooking session, I made sure Jasper stayed at a reasonable distance from Bella. She was a beautiful woman and the last thing I needed was for my brother to realise that as well.

-- --

"Okay why did he do that? NO!" I cried at the television.

I was sitting with Edward on his couch in his apartment. After the delicious dinner, Jasper went downstairs, to _Vampires,_ to take care of business leaving Edward an I alone. Sensing my discomfort Edward offered to watch movies, which I accepted. Now I was seated in his arms watching some terrible movie.

"Bella you okay?" Edward asked in my ear.

"Yeah I'm fine; it's just that this movie is horrible."

He laughed. Turning down the volume he asked, "So did you enjoy yourself tonight?"

Turning, I smiled at him, "Tonight was great thanks. Edward I wanted to apologise, again, about the way I treated you-"

"Please don't Bella, it was my fault and I should have known better."

"No it's just that I shouldn't jumped to a conclusion like I did." I explained.

"Well Bella I forgive you, even though you did nothing unforgiving." He smiled.

I leaned into him, relaxing.

So I've spent almost four months denying Edwards affections, but now, after feeling what it felt like to have lost his company, I've decided to jump off the cliff and put my heart on the chopping block.

After having lunch with Alice, she and I went back to her place and talked more about the situation with Edward. She helped me decide what I want to do, and that is be with Edward. I'm not going to dive into a relationship with him, but I'm working on getting closer to him.

"What do you think of Jasper Bella? Be honest." Edward asked.

"Well he is very different from my first meeting with him. He's a lot friendlier, what did you say to him Edward, that caused him to change so much?" I asked.

"It wasn't me. It was my aunt. She's mad, and he told her all about you, but instead of her getting up at me, like he intended she began to lecture him about behaving like a gentleman. So that's basically what caused him to change. The thought of another one of my aunts' lectures and the fact that you weren't going to go away would have helped him accept you." Edward explained.

"Okay." I said, uncertainly.

"Umm, Bella do you want to say with me tonight?" Edward asked, nuzzling my neck which made it harder to decide.

"I don't… think… I should… Jacob is… waiting… you've got work… tired…" I breathed, as his hands began to move up and down m body.

He smelt wonderful and the feelings he was evoking were amazing.

"Just tonight Bella, if you don't like it you can go home and never come back, unless you wanted to." He said, while kissing along my jaw.

"Ah Edward," I sighed.

"Bella,"

Looking into his eyes my resolute to say no crumbled at the sight of his beautiful emerald eyes.

"Edward hurry up and take me to your room." I demanded.

Lifting me up, Edward ran to his room, gently threw me on the bed and began to kiss me.

"I've wanted you for so long Bella." Edward hissed into my neck.

I just sighed his name.

As he glided each article of clothing off, Edward kissed the appearing skin, causing my arousal to strengthen.

"Edward, wait." I said, pulling his face up to me, "We can't do this un-"

"WHAT! Bella-"

"Ssh, let me finish, we can't do this unless you promise not to tell Alice. She'll freak if se finds out." I laughed.

The relief on Edwards face was price less.

After that he wasn't as slow. The rest of the night we gave each other as much pleasure as we desired.

--

Curling against his hard, sweaty chest, I felt like everything had come together. Perhaps it wouldn't last, but for tonight at least, I was happy to fall asleep in Edwards protective arms, knowing that everything was alright. For now at least.

**

* * *

**

I worked very hard to write this chapter and update before the weekend ended. 8) So what did you think? Sorry if it was a bit of a let down.

**Help!**

**Does Seattle have a Baseball team, if so please tell? I haven't a clue on these things; your information would be very much appreciated for the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks you everyone for your reviews!**

**Sorry I kinda rushed this. :) Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16

'_Like a month later (get it moving along)'_

"Hello Bella… is Mr Cullen not joining us today?"

"No, just me," I watched as Dr Sheridan's smile dropped in disappointment, but it picked up again, when she remembered my presents.

"Well then I guess we should begin," Dr Sheridan announced, "So how have you been feeling Bella?"

"Fine,"

"Are you eating healthy, keeping up with the diet?"

"Yes,"

"Do you know how many weeks you are?"

"Not sure, I think I'm in my 23rd week." I guessed.

"Yes you are its really showing now." Dr Sheridan say, pointing to my bulging stomach.

I placed my hand loving on the bump, "Its huge isn't it."

Dr Sheridan just nodded, "Its going to get much bigger, very fast." She warned.

After a couple more questions Dr Sheridan asked the one question I was dreading, "So are you ready for your ultrasound?"

I screwed my nose, "Um about that… Edward wants to take me to some family doctor of his. After everything that happened the last time, he just wants to have someone who _he_ knows and trusts to look at the baby. Sorry."

Dr Sheridan looked like she was about to scream, "Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine, great." She squeaked.

"Okay, I know what Edward just asked me to do was horrible, but he's the father and he, unfortunately, has his rights." I reasoned.

She closed her eyes and breathed through her nose, letting it out through tight lips, "Its fine Bella, I don't know how you can handle him."

I was surprised; first she was anticipating his visit, now she was bad mouthing him.

"Well he's got his good points."

All her reply was a prim 'hum'.

"Well then Bella, there are some issues about this; I'll have to see how the baby is developing too. So perhaps give me the number of this other doctor Mr Cullen is taking you to so I'll be able to discuss some issues with whomever it is."

"O-okay, umm, Edward said to also fax or e-mail copies of any reports and stuff about me to the doctor. I have is card."

Dr Sheridan glared as I handed the slip of cardboard to her. "I'll have to file rest immediately," she said, before calling her receptionist in.

Walking into the car park, after 20 tense minutes with Dr Sheridan, I spotted Edwards silver Volvo sitting in a car park, waiting.

"So how did it go?" Getting out of his car, Edward walked towards me, "Any news?"

I just shook my head and got into the car.

"She wasn't very happy when I told her what you had planned." I said while buckling my seatbelt.

"Why would she be unhappy about that?" Edward asked.

"Ahh, first of all, she was upset that you weren't there, and second of all, insulted that you didn't want to use her. I mean not _use _but use her services…" I explained.

Edward looked shocked at my statement, "I don't know why she would be upset and if I were her I'd be happy that I'd have one less patient to worry about. Bella I still think that you should see another doctor. Give me the word and I'll have another doctor ready and waiting."

"No Edward stop. For the last time no." I declared.

I heard him sigh, and then continued driving.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked, after looking around and noticing the unfamiliar surroundings.

He didn't reply, just kept on driving. A couple of minutes later he pulled up at plain brick building.

"We're here," Edward announced.

Walking into the building I noticed a sign, _'Dr Cullen's private medical facility,'_

_Cullen?_

Before I could ask any questions an attractive, but mature man appeared.

He smiled when he spotted us, "Ah Edward good to see you, and you must be Bella Swan." He said, shaking my hand, "Edward has told me so much about you, it's great to finally meet you."

"Great to meet you too," I said out of courtesy, yet I didn't know who this man was.

"I'm, Dr Cullen, but please call me Carlisle. Shall we proceed?" he asked, gesturing to a door.

"Edward," I whispered in his ear, as we walked towards the unknown door, "what's going on?"

He chuckled, "Carlisle is going to give you the ultrasound." He said, loud enough for Carlisle to hear.

For that I gave him a little shove.

"So Bella, Dr Sheridan sent me some of your files, I've just been reading through them, you shouldn't really worry about any defects on your child. Seems to me like your going though a normal pregnancy." He said with a smile, "so ready to see your baby?"

It took me longer to answer his question than I thought it would, "Yes,"

He told me to lie down on a comfy black chair; the kind you lie on at the dentist. Then lifting my shirt up, exposing my round belly, he rubbed some cool gel on my stomach.

Meanwhile, Edward and Carlisle spoke about people I'd never hear of, "Are you two related?" I asked.

Carlisle smiled at me and Edward leaned in closer to me, "Bella, Carlisle is my uncle."

His breath tickled my skin and his eyes bore into mine. I felt an unwanted blush rise.

He smiled before pulling out and sitting up straight again.

A machine whined to life.

We waited a couple of minutes for Carlisle to organise everything.

"So how long have you two known each other?" he asked.

Looking into my eyes Edward said, "About 6 months,"

"No not six months," I declared, "we met once, at the beginning of the year, but two months ago we met again. So in total we've known each other for about two and a bit months."

"When are you due Bella?"

"In 3 and a half months," Edward said.

I gave him a look, "thanks Bella," I joked.

"Okay ready." Carlisle asked.

We stared at the small screen as blue, grey lines and shapes moved across.

"Is that the baby?" Edward would ask over and over again.

"Edward shut up please," I shushed, staring intently.

"There it is." Carlisle said, pointing to this blue shape.

Leaning over me Edward gazed at the screen in amazement, "That's our baby? Right there, that's its head."

"Yep," Carlisle said.

Edward squeezed my hand tighter.

Wow was all I could think. I knew this wait was worth it.

The realisation that I was going to be a mum hit me again, and I felt the pressure build up behind my eyes.

"Can tell you the sex of the baby yet?" Edward asked.

"Not just yet, next month I recon I'd be able to." Carlisle said.

"Edward we've already discussed this. We decided we would wait until I've given birth, to find out."

Edward just smiled at me before continuing to watch as Carlisle explained what we were looking at. I got to see and hear my little baby's heart.

"So now the baby will be growing pretty fast. It's basically just growing now; its nervous system and other features are finishing off now." Carlisle explained.

"When will it start kicking?" Edward pipped in, running his hand over the side of my stomach.

"Well if it hasn't started yet it should pretty soon,"

"Great, will it hurt much?" I anxiously asked.

Carlisle just laughed and shook his head.

--

"Was that great or what?" Edward said, wrapping his arm around me.

I leaned into his chest and sighed, "Yes,"

"Better than that Sheridan person you see?"

"Oh shut up, Dr Sheridan isn't bad at all," I scoffed.

"Pa-lease, I doubt she would have been as attentive as my uncle was."

Shaking my head, I went back to watching ducks swim around a murky pond.

Edward and I were sitting on the grass of some park, eating fresh baked croissants; well I was the only one eating but still…

"Isn't this beautiful Bella? Just imagine, a few years from now we'll be bringing out little girl or boy here to play," Edward sighed.

"Yeah, what are we going to call it?"

Lifting his head of my shoulder, he turned to stare at me, "Benjamin or Victoria,"

I made gagging noises at his suggestion, "No way, I was thinking maybe Isaac or Clair," I said sweetly.

"How about we wait until we've actually had some time to think about it," Edward said, placing his chin on my shoulder once again.

I watched people go on with their business while Edward spent the time feeling my stomach, running his hands over and gently massaging certain areas.

After a while we were pulled out of our daze by Edwards phone.

"Hello?... Oh yeah, no I'm with Bella… yeah its still on... I'll see you there at 6." Hanging up Edward gave me an apologetic look, "I think we had better go,"

Pulling me up, we headed to the parking lot.

"Jasper gave me some tickets to the baseball game this evening, Mariners vs. Padres. I was thinking maybe you and Alice could join us."

I rose by eyebrow, "Are you seriously asking _me _to go to a baseball game? Edward it'd be better to take Alice on her own, she'll be a lot more fun." I warned.

He shook my suggestion off, "No Bella, why don't you just come and keep Alice company, she'll have more fun with you."

"Why are you even inviting us anyway?" I asked

"Well I want you to come and I know how much Alice likes Jasper so why not give the spare ticket to someone who'll absolutely love it." Edward explained.

Hum good reasoning, I thought.

"Okay fine, but Alice might not be able to make it, especially at such short notice,"

"Just call and see what she's doing," Edward said, handing his phone over.

Few minutes later, after making it clear that Jasper was going to be at the game, I tuned to Edward, "She'll be able to make it,"

"Great, so I'll pick you both up at your place at…20 past 6." Edward asked.

"Sure," nodding my head.

The rest of the ride back to my apartment was quiet, but it was a comfortable silence.

--

"God Bella, why couldn't you have asked me earlier? The moment I got off work I had to rush to the shops, buy something suitable for you to wear since you can't fit into anything anymore, rush back to my apartment to get ready the get all they way across town again. Do you know how hard it is to choose something appropriate to wear to a _baseball_ match?!" I tuned out halfway through her rant. When Alice got started she could go on and on for ages.

Luckily Jacob came in and bravely told her to shut up.

Giving him her death glare, Alice turned back to me, "Okay Bella lets get you ready, we have exactly 45 minutes before Edward arrives." Pushing me down the hall, she shoved me in my bathroom, "Alice you do realise it's only a baseball game?"

"Shush Bella, I bet there will be a number of cameras there, I bet you don't want to be snapped wearing… what you were wearing last time." Giving me a questioning look she walked out, "Hurry up and shower, I have to do your hair."

Walking out of the bathroom, hair dripping and dressed in a towel I found Jacob and Alice waiting for me, "Why are you in here Jacob?"

"You got tickets and I didn't so I'm joining in with the torture." He announced.

"Like hell you are, get out Jacob!"

"No Bella, I need him. In case you decide to throw yourself out the window Jacob will be able to restrain you," Alice bubbled.

-- --

"What are we doing here?" Jasper asked when I looked up outside Bellas building.

"I invited Bella and Alice to come along,"

"Who's Alice?" he asked.

I didn't reply because Bella was walking out the door.

She was wearing just simple black tights and a shirt that fell right along her figure, down to mid thighs, her hump was easily noticeable.

Even though it was a simple outfit, worn in everyday life, I could help the drop in my stomach or the tingles. God I'm a lucky man.

"Wow, who's that Bella?" Jasper asked, snapping me out of my happy moment.

Turning my eyes to the side of Bella, I saw Alice.

"Stupid, that's Alice. Didn't you know she's Bellas best friend? There is a picture of them together on her desk." I explained, god my brother was a moron sometimes.

"What are you on able idiot? I've never met any of Bellas friends before, apart from that guy." Jasper replied.

"I can't believe you don't recognise her! She's our assistant,"

God, I forgot he didn't know Alice's name, only last name, but I thought that he'd at least be able to recognise her!

His eyes widened a tad, "That's our assistant! Why the hell haven't I noticed?" he cried, more to himself I think.

Bella and Alice reached the car right after Jaspers statement.

Getting out, just like a gentleman would, I walked to greet them at the other side of the car.

"Hey Bella, you look wonderful tonight." I said, placing a kiss on her soft wonderful lips.

She blushed and waved my comment off, "Hey Alice thanks for agreeing to come."

She smiled, "My pleasure, I'm so excited, hurry up or else we'll be late." She cried, opening the back door and pulling Bella in after her.

"Hi Jasper," Bella said, once we were on our way.

"Hey Bella, is that friend of yours still staying with you?" he asked.

Looking in the rear view mirror, I saw Bella and Alice look at each other, "Yeah he's still staying with me,"

I watched, as Bella and Alice traded looks and mouths words to each other, if you were a stranger watching on you'd be able to tell that these to woman were the best of friends.

--

"Can I get you a drink?"

The three of us turned to look at Jasper, "Sure I'll have a beer,"

"Oh me too," Alice piped in.

"Water's fine thanks," Bella added.

Up in the private boxes, at the top of the arena, we watched as the Mariners got another one home; causing the crowd to go wild.

Alice had been jumping around excitedly whenever someone hit or caught the ball.

"So how are you feeling Bella?"

"My feet hurt a little, but apart from that, it's pretty fun,"

Another flash went off, looking around, I found some random man with a fat camera in his hands. Groaning Bella turned her head into my chest.

"It's alright Bella,"

"It's not just that, I'm sick of being photographed."

I laughed, "Well if you're going to be with me, I guess you'd better get used to it," I said comfortingly.

Bella shook her head and wrapped her arms around me.

The rest of the game, we held each others hands, while I screamed my head off at the players.

At the end of the game, when the Mariners lost to the Padres Jasper said, "Okay I'm going to go down and see Jamie, want to come Ed?"

Looking at Bella she nodded, "Sure,"

-- --

Watching as Edward and Jasper left, I turned to Alice who was absolutely bubbling at the brim.

"Bella, oh my god, he is amazing. Thank you so much for inviting me,"

I laughed, "Yeah and how did you find the game?"

She shook her head, "Disappointing, shame that the Mariners lost." She said sadly, but then her face lit up once again.

"I've never spend this much time, quality time, talking about stuff… stuff that doesn't revolve around work." Alice said excitedly.

"I'm happy for you Alice, what did you guys talk about?"

"Oh for once he actually looked at me, that's a change, and then we small talked throughout the game, while you and Edward made goo-goo eyes at each other. Somehow we ended up on the subject of shopping. Bella you'd never guess that Jasper was a serious shopper, but he is, he loves shopping. Maybe not shopping for the same items as me, but he likes to shop anyway."

I was shocked that they had something in common, "Wow Alice, that's wonderful."

"Yeah," was all she said, going off into her own world again.

I sat and watched as the people down near the field dispersed. As Alice and I waited for Edward and Jasper to get back from wherever they went, I began to feel… a little nauseated. My stomach felt like I was about to drop off.

"Agh!"

"Bella? _Bella,_ what's wrong?" I heard Alice ask, but I could reply. The pain was too much.

I held my stomach as I dropped to my knees, "Oh my god," I panted; this was more pain than I've ever experienced before.

"Oh god Bella! Help someone," Alice called, realising that no one would be able to hear her, she pulled my arm around her shoulder, "Bella come on, please we're going down to the foyer we can get you help there."

I reluctantly stood and leaning most of my weight against Alice.

As we walked I continued to cry out, "Something's wrong Alice, I don't think this is meant to happen," I cried.

"Oh my God, BELLA! What's going on?" I heard a voice call.

"Thank god, I don't know what's wrong, she's in a lot of pain, obviously.

I felt Alice's arm slide off my shoulders and the support of her body left mine. I wasn't given much time to grieve the loss of Alice's support because I felt myself being lifted off the ground.

"Oh what-"

"Ssh, Bella please don't complain." Edward hissed into my ear.

Throwing my arms around Edwards neck I looked back, and found Alice and Jasper following behind. A number of flashes blinded me, so I buried my head in the crook of Edwards neck; as if it would protect me from whatever or whoever.

"Ow!" I cried, after a sudden pang of pain.

"No. Please Bella, be alright." I heard Edward plead before I blanked out.

**

* * *

**

-- My apologies everyone, I got the dates wrong in the previous chapter and Bella is further into her pregnancy than I thought. Oops.

**Did you like it?**

**Do you think I need a **Beta**? Just for editing and stuff?**

**Review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Don't own characters and some on plot.**

**I'm sorry about the LONG wait.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17

"Alice, she's going to be fine," I heard Jasper say to Alice, but I couldn't pay attention to them, not while I was stuck in the waiting room while my beautiful Bella was in pain.

"Oh god, I've got to call Jacob. He'll defiantly be angry if I don't tell him." I heard Alice announce.

"Who's Jacob?" Jasper inquired, "He's Bellas friends," Alice replied while rummaging through her bag.

Looking over I saw Jaspers face relax in relief. If I wasn't so stressed and worked up right now, I'd laugh. Seems Jaspers finally noticed Alice, with such impeccable timing too. **(Being sarcastic)**

"Excuse me, are you here for Miss Swan?" asked a woman, dressing in the uniform of a nurse.

"Yes we are, is she going to be alright? The baby, please tell me it's alive," I pleaded.

The nurse looked a little shocked, but not for the reason I thought, "You're E-Edward Cullen!" her eyes widened as a thought entered her head, "Oh my god, I should have realised, that's _Bella Swan_, and she's carrying your baby!" the nurse sounded like she had just seen Jesus.

"Sorry, but is something wrong?" coming up to us, Jasper put has arm in between the nurse and I, ready to separate us if things got a little out of hand.

"You're Jasper Cullen! This seriously can't be happening, I love you guys. I go to your spa every weekend, there-"

Jaspers face mirrored mine, what the hell was wrong with this woman. The love of my life is in pain, dying maybe, and she's busy not doing her job, telling me how much she loves me. Well I most defiantly will never love her.

"Please stop, just tell me if Bella and the baby are alright," I asked.

It took a moment for the nurse to comprehend what I said, regaining her composure she said, "Sorry, Miss Swan is in a stable condition, you will be allowed to see her, but the doctor wishes to have a word with you…" she looked for Jasper and I unsure of who to address, "She is in ward 11 room… 145."

"I'm going straight to Bella, can you stay here and wait for Alice," I asked Jasper before bolting for he elevators.

--

"Bella, can you hear me?"

My angel was motionless for a moment, before she began to stir, "Bella, oh thank god you're alright, you have no idea of what you put me through." I cried, clutching her soft hand.

"Edward. What's wrong with me?" she croaked.

"Nothing, I spoke to the doctor last night, you're perfectly fine. I don't remember what he said, but I just know that everything is going to be fine." Rising from my seat, I sat on the bed, placing one of my hands on her swollen belly.

Nodding her head she tried to sit up, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Since last night, I was carrying you to my car when you blacked out. God you had me so worried, I began to think all these horrible thoughts, you miscarrying or something." I shuddered. Closing my eyes I leaned over and rested my head on her stomach.

A moment later I felt her other hand slid over my cheek, gently pulling my head up.

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened, I so sorry I put you through that." small shiny tears began to leak out of her eye.

I wrapped my arms around her.

"Ssh, it's alright Bella."

"Is Alice alright?" she asked.

"Yeah she was here most of the night, but Jasper took her home. So was Jacob, but I sent him home at around 3. It was obvious you weren't going to wake up anytime soon."

Bella breathed out in relief.

We had only a minute more to our selves before a doctor arrived. He began to check Bellas blood pressure and that.

"When will I be able to go home?" Bella asked.

"You'll be able to go home right after I finish this; we just wanted to keep you over night in case anything happened." He assured, "when you get back home just take it easy, stress tends to cause women to collapse (**I have no-idea just making that up)** so just layback and relax."

I knew Bella wasn't listening to what the doctor was saying because she had the blank look I'd seen her wear sometimes when I was lecturing her on why I was spending money on her.

Soon as the doctor left, I helped Bella change into her clothes, sighed her out and drove her to her apartment.

"Thank god," was all Jacob said, before pulling Bella into a bear hug.

"I'm sorry Jake; I didn't mean to make you worry." She mumbled into his shoulder.

Pulling out he looked at Bella, "Would you shut up, you had no control over what happened so don't apologise." He said, giving Bella a serious look. She just nodded in reply.

"Ahem," I coughed, pulling Jacob and Bella out of their little… moment, "Ah the doctor said that Bella needs some rest and to keep her fluids up," I said, addressing Jacob, "Try and keep her off her feet, I know she'll be a real problem with stay still, but she's got to."

Jacob just nodded, then turned back to Bella, "You heard the man, get to bed,"

"No! I just got home I want to have a shower then have something to eat. You and Edward and decide, but whatever it is you order, make it double for me." Bella said, before I helped her to her bathroom.

"If you need a hand just call me," I said, before closing the bathroom door.

--_Bella_--

"Morning sunshine, breakfast is ready."

"AGH!" I screamed when opening my eyes. There stood Alice, sunny as a sunflower, with her face only millimetres from mine.

"Jesus Christ! Alice what the hell do you think you're doing?!" I demanded, crawling to the other side of the bed, far away from her.

"Oh sorry Bella, its just I've been calling you name for 5 minutes now and you didn't respond, so thought I'd get a little closer."

I rolled my eyes, "Now, now Bella don't be mean, Jacob and I made breakfast for you, well mostly Jacob." Alice said, lifting up a tray full of, "PANCAKES! Oh how did he know!?" I squealed. Clapping my hands I rolled/ leapt over to Alice.

"You know you sometimes talk in your sleep and Jacob said he could hear you yelling pancakes last night."

I blushed at the thought of Jacob hearing the other _thing _I was craving.

"Come on dig in," Alice jittered, "How are you feeling today?

I took a moment to swallow, "I'm feeling better now, I felt better soon as I left the hospital."

"Yes, well, now you've really got to step up, the baby isn't too far away. Especially after what happened last night-" Alice cut off.

Looking up, it looked like she was choking on something, "After what happened last night, you've got to work harder now to make sure nothing like that ever happens again." She sobbed.

"Aww Alice," dropping my knife and fork, I wrapped my arms around my fairy friend, "Everything's going to be alright." I comforted.

She sniffled, "Sorry Bella, I just got so worried , everyone was worried. Jacob threw a fit when I called him last night and told him what happened, Edward totally los this mind and I think if it hadn't been for Jasper, we would have all gone mad!"

"Jasper, was he at the hospital?"

Nodding, Alice replied, "Yeah, he drove you to the hospital since Edward didn't want to let go of you and I… went totally hysterical."

We giggled at that.

"Oh Bella, look at this," Alice said, pulling out a newspaper from under her arm.

There on the front was Edward carrying me, the headline read, _Miscarriage for Cullen and Swan?_

"Oh dear me!"

"Yeah that was taken as Edward rushed you out of the stadium." Alice said.

I chucked the stupid paper across the room as Jake walked in.

"Bells,"

"Morning Jake,"

"Bella just wondering if you wanted to do anything today,"

"Oh Jake," Alice interrupted my pondering, "I've already planned something I'd like to do with Bella today, is that alright?"

"Okay sure. I'll cook you dinner then," Jake said to me.

I smiled before turning to Alice, "What have you got planned?" I demanded to know.

"Oh I thought maybe we could go catch a movie, since that requires little walking, or we'll go and get treated, nails, hair all on me." Alice said excitedly.

"Sure Alice, whatever you want." Slowly rising from my bed the buzzer went off, "Jake would you mind getting that?"

"Offcourse not Bella,"

As I made my way into the bathroom, and Alice was finishing off my breakfast, I caught site of Edward and _Jasper_.

"Oh Alice, look who's here," I whispered.

"Oh my God, it's Jasper! What's he doing here?"

We both snuck up to the door, peeking out through the gap.

"So she slept through the whole night," I heard Edward say rather than ask.

"Yeah, Alice is here too. She and Bella are gonna go out and do girly things today." Jacob said.

Alice and I both saw Edward and Jaspers face drop, "They've already got something planned?" Jasper asked.

Alice let out a sharp squeak, "Ssh Alice," I said as I shut the door completely.

"Bella, why did you do that?" Alice demanded.

"Eavesdropping is a terrible habit; I'm going to have a quick shower. Can you deal with the guys outside, thanks," I said before waddling into the bathroom.

_--Edward--_

"Oh hello!" a surprised voice called.

We all turned around and saw Alice walking out of Bellas room carrying a tray.

"Morning Alice," I said, Jasper grunted, in the polite way.

"What are you all doing here?" she asked.

"Well I thought I'd have a chat to Bella about something's, then if that chat went well the rest of the day would automatically be planned."

She looked suspicious, "Well sorry, but I've got things planned."

I was about to speak up, but Bella stepped out of her room, "Morning everyone, was I interrupting something?"

"No, no Bells, we were just discussing our plans." Jacob said, ushering Bella over to _him_.

You know, for a minute I thought I liked Jacob, but no I hate him again.

"Bella I thought that we could spend the day together, and talk about some things." I explained.

She looked over at Alice, "Well I kind of had-"

"No, no Bella it's alright, I've got some stuff to occupy myself," Alice jittered, shuffling to the coffee table to retrieve her bag.

"I've got clean out my apartment, so see youse later." she called, opening the door.

"Mrs- Alice, wait up." snapping out of his… whatever he was in, he headed after Alice, who was probably already down the stairs because she hadn't heard him.

That left Bella, Jacob and I.

"D-did you want to talk about something Edward?" my sweet darling asked.

I nodded.

"Okay, one moment, I'll make use all a cup of tea." Bella said, waddling towards her tiny kitchen.

"Wait Bells, I'll do that, you stay and talk to Edward." Jacob said, turning her around and pushing her towards me.

Bella sat on the couch, with her legs hanging off the armrest, and I sat in an armchair, opposite her.

"Fire away."

I took a deep breath, "Bella I love you-"

"WHAT!! Oh Edward please don't do this, I don't think I'm ready… at all… I've got so much on my mind…"

"Bella, could you let me finish _please_," I interrupted.

A bright blush coloured her soft face, "Sorry,"

I took another deep breath and began again, "Bella _I love you_ and I've thought about this a lot and I think it would be best for all of us, you, me and the baby, if you moved in with _me_."

Her eyes bulged out of her head.

"_Shit,_" echoed out of the kitchen, where Jacob was.

Looking up I saw him in the doorway of the kitchen, staring at the back of Bellas head.

Clearing my throat I turned to Bella, "I know it is kind of sudden, but after yesterday I realised that the only way for me to be completely sure that you're alright is if you were with me all the time. The only way that can happen is if you move in with me. As I thought about it more I realised that if you moved in we'd be able to organise a nursery for the baby, and by the time the baby comes, you'll be very comfortable to my place and we can get right into raising and loving our baby together. Please Bella, can't you see why you moving in would do us the world of good?"

She continued to stare at me, but in the way were your not sure whether she's looking at you or imagine pixies are flying around your face.

"Bella?" Jacobs voice must have awoken her, because her head whipped around, her face began to turn red and emotions ran across her face.

"Bella what are you going to do?" Jacob asked.

'_How dare he! This doesn't involve him, so he shouldn't really be asking!'_

"Bella," I said too loudly, "I know I've put you on the spot, but it really isn't that hard of a decision when you think about it." I explained.

She didn't speak, but continued to look at Jacob; who was staring intently back at her.

'_Why doesn't she look at me!?'_

"Bella," I sighed, placing my fingers gently around her jaw and turned her head towards me.

When her gaze met mine I stared at her, my feelings, needs, wants and desires open for her viewing.

Her eyes seemed to deepen and I couldn't think of anything I'd rather do than pick her up and whisk her away, somewhere where no-one could ever bother us.

"What do you think Bella?"

Her mouth moved, but nothing came out.

Jacob moved around, so that he too was facing her and could see her expression.

"Bella, you know how much I enjoy staying with you, but think about it. Remember those letters in the kitchen, what good will it do you and your baby if you stay here? You know I want to help, but you'd never give in. Bella as much as I hate to admit, but you'd be better off with staying with Edward, that why you won't have to worry about anything."

Bellas eyes widened as she looked at Jacob, "What letters?" I asked.

"Nothing," Bella cried, jumping off her seat and began to move around the room.

I looked at Jacob seeing if he'd tell me anything, "She's behind rent by two months,"

"Jake NO!" Bella yelled, leaping over to him and clamping his mouth shut.

"_Bella_, why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not your problem Edward, its mine. So I'll deal with it."

"Big deal," Jacob cried, breaking out of her grasp, "Bella you are going to get kicked out next-" her hand tightened around Jacobs mouth.

"That's not going to happen. Jake why can't you just listen and do as you're told?"

His reply was muffled.

Walking over to them, I placed my arm around Bellas waist. "Please Bella, can't you see that now would be the best time for you to live with me. You won't ever have to worry about the rent or bills. Please," I said the last part into her ear.

She seemed to weaken, because Jacob managed to slip through her grasp and roll away.

Turning her whole body towards me, I wrapped my arms around her wonderful form.

She leaned into my chest and sighed. "Please Edward, can I just think about it."

"Okay," I reluctantly relied, "but don't take forever to decide. I've known you long enough to know you'll stretch out this deal for as long as you can."

I felt her smile into my shoulder.

"I'll give you two days."

She pulled back abruptly, "Two weeks,"

"That's far too long! One week."

"One and a half?" she asked, in a sweet voice that almost made me give in.

"No, one week Bella, that's as long as I'm willing to wait. You know that's probably too long, five days."

She laughed and tweaked my noise, "I'll tell you in one week okay. But promise me this Edward, you won't push me. Just be yourself and let me decide. No cheating and charming me to death."

'_Damn. Well there goes my plan,_'

"Fine," I grumbled.

She smiled, and held me tighter.

"Now whats that about your rent?"

Her smile dropped and she groaned.

--_Alice-- _**(Some of you wanted some Alice and Jasper time)**

(Back to when she left Bellas')

"Alice," a puffed Jasper called to me as I unlocked my car.

My heart sped up and just about took off down the road.

'_Play it cool Alice,_'

"_Jasper!_" I squeaked.

'_Dammit Alice, I said play it cool!'_

As Jasper got closer I could feel myself melt into the car. Oh god he's handsome.

"Uhh Alice could I get a ride, Edward drove me here and since he's having a 'chat' with Bella I thought it would be best if I left. But I don't seem to have brought my wallet with me so I wouldn't be able to pay for a cab."

'_Oh god he wants to drive in __my__ car!'_

I could image a disco ball in my brain and everyone dancing to 'C_elebrate'_.

"Sure," I managed to get out in a natural_-ish_ tone.

As I stopped at the seventh traffic light I continued to ignore the awkward silence between Jasper and I.

"So umm, which apartment should I drive you to?"

"My usual one, thanks. Down Dexter Avenue."

That was the only conversation we shared for the entire trip.

As I reluctantly pulled up to the curb and Jasper was about to exit the car there was suddenly a swarm of cameras surrounded the door.

"Jasper what's happened to Bella?"

"Where's Edward?"

"Jasper has there been an acceded?"

Similar questions were called at him.

Shutting the door quickly he turned to me. "Go Alice!" he cried. I pressed my foot down on the gas, causing my car to launch forward and we were off.

When we were around the corner, I slowed down slighted, but continued at a fast pace. "Where do you want me to take you know?"

He shrugged, "I don't really want to go any where."

I just nodded and stared at the road.

Suddenly an idea popped into my head.

'_No Alice, he might think you are a total freak if you ask him,'_

Before I could stop myself, the words flowed out of my mouth, "Do you want to stay over at my place." I wanted to slap myself.

Glancing over at the love of my life, I saw that he was actually thinking about it.

'_Hey he might actually agree!'_ I thought with absolute glee.

"You don't have to stay a while, but just until things have died down a bit." I urged.

Another moment before Jasper said, "That would be great thanks."

"Great," I stupidly repeated.

I pressed the accelerator down harder than before, shooting off to my apartment. God I hope my apartments clean.

I raced through the streets, my heart going a mile a minute. Jasper was going to be in my apartment and who knows what could happen! It was finally happening. My dreams were coming true!

When I reach my apartment, Jasper and I slowly made our way inside. He looked a little queasy, probably due to my driving, but he didn't say anything.

"So can I get you something to drink?" I asked, as we walked into my reasonably clean dwelling.

Jasper shook his gorgeous mane of hair, "No, I'm alright thanks."

About 20 minutes later, after mind numbing small talk my phone rang.

Thank god, I thought and I hurried to answer it.

"Hello, Alice speaking."

"Al its Bella,"

"Oh hey Bella, how's it going?"

"Umm, are we still going to hang out?" Bellas sounded like a school girl, "Well doesn't Edward have something planned?" I asked.

"He might have, but I think he's cancelling now. But if you're doing something else that's fine."

"Yeah I am…"

"What are you doing now?"

"Well… Edwards gone all nurse maid, because of yesterday, so right now I'm waiting for a large lunch, followed by a backrub then some cuddling."

I laughed.

Lowering my tone I said, "Guess who is in my apartment right now Bella,"

"I don't know; who is there?"

"Only the guy of my dreams!"

I heard her inhale sharply, "Are you serious Alice! Oh god, how did you manage that?"

"Simple I just turned the Alice charm on him. He was begging to come over."

That caused Bella to laugh, then I heard her call someone and was talking to them before her voice returned to the speaker.

"Get him drunk."

"What?"

"Get him drunk Al. Edward said Jasper really lets lose when he's intoxicated."

"Bella it's lunch time, no-one drinks or gets drunk before 6 o'clock." I cried a bit too loudly because I saw Jasper turn in his seat and look at me.

"Alice you've got to do something or else he'll leave and you'll be heartbroken again." Bella said.

I scrunched my noise in thought, "I can only do my best, I'll give it a go Bella don't you worry." Looking over my shoulder I saw Jasper was becoming restless. "Okay Bella, I've got to go, I'll call you tomorrow."

We shared a giggle before I hung up.

"So Jasper are you hungry?"

He up at me, "Sure am. What's on the menu?"

"Takeout," I scoffed, "You're not special enough for me to cook for." I joked.

"Hmm, well then whatever you feel like."

--

"Oh look what I found in my fridge." Walking into the lounge, where Jasper sat with steak and chips on his lap, I waved a bottle of wine in the air.

Jasper smiled in praise at my finding, "Wanna glass?" I asked, as if I didn't already know the answer.

"Why not, wouldn't want a nice bottle like that to go to waste." He answered.

"Indeed we would not." I said, as I unscrewed the top.

--

It was 5 in the afternoon, Jasper had been over for 6 hours now and we were having a blast.

I'd gotten to know so much more about Jasper, and the more I knew about him the more I realised that we were made for each other.

Since about 1 we had been watching old episodes of Seinfeld, **(I personally don't get the show, but my dad loves it so I thought I'd use it)**. When I had learnt of his love for the show I raced down to Blockbuster and rented out every season they had.

I loved Seinfeld so when I found out that he loved it as well; I added it to my list of reasons why Jasper and I were made for each other.

On my way back to my place I picked up a couple more bottles of wine.

Now we were sitting next to each other on the couch, laughing our heads off and my heart was about to fly out of my chest in utter happiness. Plus we were both slightly tipsy.

"Ahh, I've got to go," when he said those words my face dropped, "Where's your bathroom?"

Relief washed through me. "Ahh just down the hall, second door to your right."

He smiled before walking off.

I took this as an opportunity to race to my room and change panties, something more… sexy would probably help me get in the mood.

Fixing my skirt I turned and slammed into something.

"Oh shit, Alice you alright?"

Oh god, "Jasper what are you doing in my room?" I asked, as I sniffed in his wonderful odour.

I reluctantly pulled away to look up into his face. A cheeky smile was plastered on his angelic looked.

"Well I heard you race past the door, so I thought I follow. I'm sure glad I did too." He winked, causing my knees to wobble and goose bumps to rise.

"Oh god! That means…" I cried in horror.

"Yep, and I got a nice view too."

Instead of being utterly humiliated and embarrassed like I was a moment ago, I began to laugh and I felt giddy. Jasper soon joined in.

It must have been the alcohol.

As my laughter died down I realised that I was on my back, on my bed! With Jasper above me! He wasn't laughing anymore either.

His eyes were full of lust and I had a sneaking suspicion that he didn't just fall onto my bed, taking me with him, because his laughter was uncontrollable.

My stomach dropped as I felt his hand move up my arm, to my collarbone then down.

"Oh god," I moaned as my hands knitted themselves into Jaspers lovely blond hair.

He buried his face in my neck.

I was in heaven, so what was I doing pushing him away?

"Jasper, wait."

He grunted and moved to the other side of my neck.

"J-Jasper what are we doing?" I wriggled up the bed.

He finally stopped and sat up, "We're doing what we want Alice."

Oh that's not the reply I wanted, "What do you want Jasper?" I asked, propping myself up onto my elbows.

He slowly moved up the bed to where I had managed to crawl to.

"I want a lot of things, but right now…" he ran his fingers lightly up my thigh, past my bellybutton to my lips, leaving a trail of fire along my body. "Right now all I can think of is you."

I know it wasn't exactly what I wanted, but Jasper was here, wanting to be with me in the way I'd only dreamt about. I'd take anything he was willing to give.

With that I lay back and let him make my dreams _finally _come true.

**

* * *

**

Hope you enjoyed. R3vi3w.

POLL UP, IF YOU WANT A SAY IN THE GENDER OF THE BABY GET VOTING.

WILL CLOSE WHEN I GET TO THE BIRTH CHAPTER


	18. Chapter 18

**I loved the reviews I received. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I really **_**did**_** appreciate receiving them.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18

As soon as my eyes fluttered open I realised what I had just done. Bolting upright I surveyed the mess surrounding me.

'_Oh dear god what have I gotten myself into?!'_ I thought franticly, but soon calmed down. I'd been in many situations like this so I knew how to get out of them easily.

Just then the woman beside me groaned.

**(Have you guessed whose point of view this is yet?)**

I sat frozen on the bed. Waiting for the woman to realise who was with her and what had happened.

But there was no response. Lifting my arm I saw that it was 20 to 12am. I slowly slid out of the bed, so I would disturb the woman, and began searching for my clothes, that had been thrown right across the room.

As I pulled on my trousers my toes got tangled in something. Reaching down and removing the object from my toes I realised that it was the skimpy thong I had earlier witnessed the woman hurriedly change into. Smiling slightly at the memory I continued to dress, placing the lacy item into my pocket.

Once I was fully clothed and had picked up all my belongings, with one final look at the woman in the bed, I left.

What was I thinking! She was my damn assistant and I just slept with her! I don't like mixing business with pleasure. It creates unnecessary complications, and I really need to avoid as much trouble as I can. But it's really hard to resist when the woman is so beautiful.

Why hadn't I noticed her before?

I know why, because nothing involving work appeals to me, but seeing her, the other day, out of her work clothes and just looking like an everyday girl, she was so striking and eye catching.

Once I got to spend time with her at the baseball game, I realised how easy it was to get along with her. I finally figured out why Edward and I had kept her as out assistant all these months; unlike all the other women, because she was funny, smart and witty. So different from the others, but I have to forget about her, just like all the others.

Nothing good or great will come out of this.

Dammit! Now I've just made Edwards and I's relaxed working environment into one of anger and hostility.

'_Why did you do it Jasper? You idiot!'_

Then I remembered, and it did not brighten my mood when I figured out I didn't have any money on me for a cab.

It was midnight and I was standing in front of an apartment building, stranded.

'_There is no way I as going to hitchhike.'_ I thought as numerous cars zoomed by.

So I began walking, trying to take my mind off my disastrous mistake.

I began to think of Bella, Edwards knocked up… _girlfriend?_

I don't know what she is to Edward. He seems to be really, truly, madly in love with her, but I don't know. I'm not great at reading peoples emotions when it comes to love.

What a stupid thing that is.

_Love._

Who on earth came up with that idea. I believe that it doesn't exist, but people want some reason to be with another so they fall for the myth and always blame love for screwed up relationships.

I don't think I'll ever need or want someone the way Edward seems to want Bella.

Even though I've come to accept their… _relationship_, or situation, I still hope that Edward will see the light and get out while he still can.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't realise I was being followed until someone grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"Jasper,"

Looking down I saw Melissa, an old _friend_.

"Hey, what are you doing out so late? You could get into a lot of trouble,"

"I could ask you the same question," she answered, coming up close and breathing onto my neck.

Glancing around, I noticed her car on the side of the road, lights on, and an empty street. "Why don't you drive me to your apartment, just so I'm sure that you don't go looking for mischief," I said, leading her towards the car.

"Okay, oh and can you walk me into my apartment, there's a scary man on my floor and I might need you to step in an protect me," she said while giving me a look that told me that wasn't all she might need me for.

I happily agreed, while with Melissa I always had fun, if being with her tonight would keep my mind of my sexy assistant then I'd do it.

--_Bella_—

Jacob and I were currently sitting inside a nice diner, having raced around Seattle looking for a secluded location to have breakfast, away from the cameras and screaming strangers.

"So what'll it be?" asked the done up waitress.

"Bacon and eggs and waffles thanks," I said, handing over my laminated menu, "Oh, sounds good, I'll have to same." Jacob nodded, and the waitress left.

We sat blinking at each other for a few moments.

"Bella, have you thought about moving in with Eddie boy?"

I groaned, "Please Jake, don't bring it up."

He threw his hands up in surrender, "Hey don't get picky at me, I'd leave you alone but I know you won't think about it until the last minute and end up making the wrong decision."

"And what would that be?" I snapped, cranky that my intentions were known.

"You'll decide to be all independent and stay at your place."

I scoffed, "And what's so wrong about that? Being independent and living at your own apartment?"

Jacob removed his elbows from the table and leaned closer, "What's wrong with it, it's wrong because Edward loves you Bella. Yes I know 'Jacob the hard to please' is actually forcing Bella to be with a _man_."

I tried to hold back a giggle, and succeeded.

"Don't you see how moving in with him would help you?"

"Didn't I just ask for this to not be mentioned?" I ignored Jacobs' question.

He scowled, "Bella stop being silly and listen to me."

"No Jake, you stop being silly and talking about it." I replied.

Jacob slouched back in his chair, "God Bella, when will you grow up and start becoming more responsible, especially now."

My head snapped to attention, and my back straightened, "How dare you,"

He just looked at me as if to say, _yeah, I dare_.

"Jake, you know how hard I'm trying, don't you? I wouldn't ask for so much time unless I knew it would actually help my decision."

He didn't answer.

"Why are you being like that? Jake will please answer me. Do you?"

I waited patiently for his answer.

He sighed, "I don't know Bella. I'd say that you were trying to buy as much time as you can to stay away."

My eyes widened, and I gave him a hard look. He did the same thing.

Our staring competition ended when the waitress came with out food.

We ate without speaking for awhile. "I'm sorry for saying that Bella, but it's the truth. Isn't it?"

I thought for a moment, "Well when I asked for more time it was mainly because I was scared. I've been in that place since I left home… and what about you."

"No, no, _no_ Bella. Don't use me as an excuse." Jacob cried.

I huffed, '_dammit, why do all my plans fail!_'

"Fine, whatever, but that's not the point. I don't want to move out of my apartment. It's like when I had to sell my old truck, remember how sad I was." Jacob nodded, "Well it'll be like that, but a million times worst." I explained.

Jacob nodded with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Bella how about you move in with Edward," I glared, "Wait just listen to me Bella. You move in with Edward, and I'll move into your place, that way you won't be in total heartbreak."

I was surprised, "Wow Jake, that sounds pretty good."

'_What are you doing Bella!'_

"Wait NO. I'm not moving in with Edward."

"Bella stop being so stubborn, you have to move in with him. If your not going to take my money then your going to get evicted and then you'll have to leave your apartment anyway, except in a lest… dignified way." Jake cried.

I scowled, moving my eggs around.

"Ouch!" I cried, my hand jumping to my stomach.

"W-what's wrong Bella?"

"My… my… I think the baby just kicked!" I leapt to my feet, "Oh my god Jake that was the first time it's kicked me!" I cried, then did this stupid dance, which caused me to blush as bright as a fire truck.

Slipping back into the booth I grabbed Jacobs hand and put it over my stomach, waiting for the baby to kick again.

"You know, Edward will be so upset that he wasn't with you to experience the baby's fist kick."

"What are you getting at Jacob?" I asked, moving him hand around my stomach.

"Just saying, if you lived with him, he'd be there and you two would get a lot closer."

I ignored his comment. "Oh did you feel that?" I cried, when the baby kicked again.

"Yeah I did. Wow Bells that's amazing." Jake beamed as his hand roamed over my swelling.

I smiled, though my mind wasn't focused on the present. I was thinking about what Jacob had said.

--

"Aren't you popular," Jacob called from the lounge.

"What do you mean?"

Walking into the kitchen he explained, "Well you've got 18 messages on your machine."

"What?" walking into the lounge I stared at the answering machine. "Gees, someone's desperate." Pressing play the robotic voice read out the time the message was left at.

_Message 1: "Bella its Alice," sniff, sniff, "Can you please call me when you get this." **Beeep**_

_Message 2: "Bella please call me," **Beeep**_

_Message 3: "He left me!" sobbing, "Bella I need you." **Beeep**_

_Message 4: "Why haven't you called me yet? Where are you?" **Beeep**_

The rest was pretty much the same, Alice yelling at me to call her while sobbing hysterically into the phone.

"Oh my god, that Bastard!" Picking up the phone I dialled Alice's number.

"What's up?" leaning against the wall next to the phone.

I sighed, "Agh it's the asshole Jasper. Alice called last night telling me that Jasper was at her place. I knew he'd do something stupid like this!"

"Jasper… wait Cullens brother?"

I nodded, "Oh yeah I remember Alice mentioning something like that once, how she loved him or something."

"Oh Jacob please don't make fun of her."

"_Hello?_"

"Alice it's me Bella! Oh I'm so sorry."

That caused Alice to burst into tears. "Oh Alice do you want me to come over?"

"Oh please do Bella."

"Okay, I'll bring over the usual provision and a cut out picture of Jasper with darts. Okay I'll be over as soon as I can."

Hanging up I grabbed my things as raced out the door. "Wait Bells, slow down. You'll fall down the stairs at the rate your going." Jacob wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Oh Jake let go, I've got to get to Alice before she hangs herself in the bathroom."

Keeping his hold around my waist he steadied me down the damn stairs. "I'm going to go with you… well to the building then leave." He ended.

The drive there was long, the cab was filled with my cursing of Jasper.

"Oh, if only I wasn't pregnant, I'd hunt him down and ring his neck." Jake patted my back, "Yes Bella, lets thank god you're pregnant."

True to his word Jacob disappeared soon as we arrived at Alice's place.

--

"So that's it?"

Alice nodded.

"And you've been here all day?"

Alice nodded.

"He hasn't even called or left a note?"

Alice nodded.

"What a… Agh god I want to inflict pain on him."

Alice nodded.

"Oh sweetie please say something, are you feeling okay?"

Alice nodded.

Unsure of what to say I sat and looked around the room.

"Dammit I have to pee, Alice I'll be right back."

Her eyes began to water as I walked down the hall.

Returning to the lounge, after doing my business, Alice was nowhere to be seen.

"Al?"

I soon found her in her room, on the bed.

"Wh-"

"The pillow still has his smell." She sniffled.

I watched as Alice ran her noise along the pillow, I must admit I was a bit freaked out at the sight.

"Al, I think we should go out." I announced. For once it was me at the wardrobe pulling out clothes instead of Alice.

Sitting up she shook her head, "No, Bella I cant go out. W-what if I see him? Besides its pointless, we couldn't go anywhere that'd take my mind off him since your pregnant."

--_Alice—_

Damn Bella. Realising that she couldn't really go anywhere she called that… friend of hers, Jacob, and he was keeping an eye on me. Following Bellas orders, and making sure I didn't skulk off until I had spoken to at lest 2 men.

Well at least it was something to do, and 2 men… HA, piece of cake. But I guess it would be easier to talk to guys if I was feeling better.

So instead of doing the Alice thing and chatting up guys, I sat on a bar stool, drinking alone.

"Hey," someone said while shaking me.

Looking up, I met a pair of brown eyes, "Hey are you okay?" the person asked.

"Why?" I asked, focusing out and realising it was a male' face I was staring at. A handsome male face, I might add.

A grin spread across his features, "Well I've been trying to talk to you for the past 5 minutes but you've never responded. Are you okay?"

"Well since you're so concerned, no I'm not okay." Focusing further out, I took in his large form; large as in muscular, not large as in fat.

A playful smile teased the corner of his mouth, "Why? Why are you not okay?"

Seeing as I had nothing to do and no one else to talk to, I turned my full attention to this stranger. "I'm not okay because I spent last night with the love of my life, who then left sometime before I woke up without a word. He didn't call or leave a note with any explanation or apology. I then wasted the entire day mopping about him."

Turning back to the bar, I stared into my glass.

"Well that's a bummer." I heard the man say.

I just nodded, "You think."

"Well all I can say is 'lucky me, unlucky him.'"

I turned to him again, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well lucky me because now your single and unlucky him because he just let an amazing woman go." He explained, the smile that was teasing his mouth earlier was then let loose.

I felt a little blush rise, 'W_hat the hell? I'm turning into Bella.'_

"So do you want to do out sometime…" he paused, waiting of me to insert my name.

"Alice Brandon." His smile widened.

"Well Alice, I'm Emmett McCartney."

* * *

**Girl – 66  
Boy – 40**

**Keep voting!**

**So did you like it?**

**I'm off school for 3 weeks! So if I get encouraging reviews, I might spend the whole time writing ;)**

**Suggestions always welcome, review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to all those readers kind enough to review.**

**This is short and terrible. :P**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19

"BELLA, EDWARD'S HERE!" Jacob yelled so the hall.

Seconds later Bella came bounding down the hall, "Edward, you're here!" she said, before throwing herself into my arms, with her belly to the side.

"Hello baby," I greeted.

This, unfortunately, caused Bella to pull away abruptly, "Ewww Edward, that's what my dad called my mum. If you call me that…"

I rolled my eyes at her childishness, "Whatever darling, are you ready?"

She nodded. Saying goodnight to Jacob, who was doing a terrible job at ignoring us, we somehow managed to get down the stupid flights of stairs with our arms around each other.

"Bella I've been meaning to ask about Alice. She hasn't been in to work for…" I stopped to think of the correct date, "2 days now, what's going on?"

Glancing over, to the passengers' side, I saw Bella purse her lips, "Hm, maybe you should talk to your brother."

"Jasper? What's jasper got to do with it?"

Bella turned to me, "Oh he has _everything_ to do with it."

I waited for her to continue, but she never did. "Come on Bella, now you've got me curious, what has poor Jasper done this time?"

Her face scrunched up into a scowl, "Poor Jasper. _Poor Jasper_, how about _**Poor Alice!**_ All your poor brother has done is shred Alices' heart into bites, before he stomped all over it. And Alice… well I think she has every right to not want to go to work. She's suffering and needs time to mend her broken heart."

I really wanted to laugh at how serious Bella looked.

I cleared my throat to fill in silence, "Ahem, so Bella where do you feel like eating?"

She shifted in her seat, looking around the street we were driving down. "Oh PIZZA!" clapping her hands excitedly and pointing in the direction of the pizza place, not that I would have missed it, since it had a giant fat man and a pizza sitting on its roof.

"Hey Bella calm down, your going to fall out if you open the door while I'm driving."

She waved me off, "Come on Edward. Oh my god can you smell that!"

"Gosh it's easy to be with you. I never have to worry about going broke." I pulled over, and smiled at the sight of my angle trying to unbuckle herself with her large stomach in the way.

"Finally," she huffed as she pulled herself out of the car, "Come on Edward."

Hurrying over to where Bella stood waiting impatiently for me, I took her arm in mine.

"Omph," Bella squeaked.

"What?"

She laughed, "Just the baby, its kicking me again."

As I opened the door for Bella to walk in, someone rushed out and ran right into Bella.

"Holy Cow, I'm sorry." The man said.

"Jasper?" I asked, but didn't need a reply when he turned around; same blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Uhh, little help down here." Bella called from the ground.

Jasper and I helped to pull her up, "Gee I'm so sorry Bella, I hope I haven't caused anything bad to happen." Jasper apologised

Bella began to scowl at him and he lips turned into a hard line.

Standing behind her I wrapped my arm around her, trying to calm her down after remembering what she had said in the car about Jasper and Alice.

"So did you just have dinner here?" I asked.

A pained expression passed over Jasper face before it went back to his normal cool face, "Yeah sort of, I was going to but something came-"

"Bella?" a voice asked from the doorway of the pizza place.

All but Jasper turned to the person. "Oh hey Alice," I greeted, then watched Alices' eyes flicker from Bella to Jasper.

I felt Bella tense up, and realised the situation mustn't be very comfortable for Alice.

"Did you just have dinner?" I asked the stupid question again.

Alice nodded, "Yeah,"

I rubbed my hand soothingly on Bellas' belly.

"I'm back," I manly voice cried behind Alice.

This time Jasper turned too, and we all focused on a large figure, quite masculine and had his share of good looks.

The man came up and put his solid arm around Alices' shoulder.

"Are you going to introduce me Alice?" he asked.

Tearing her eyes away from Jasper, she turned to the man, "Emmett this is Bella Swan, my best friend, Edward and Jasper Cullen, I work for them. Everyone this is Emmett McCarty."** (I spelt it wrong in the last chapter. Thank you to those who pointed it out. I just couldn't remember what his last name was.)**

Bella broke free of my hold and practically leaped into the mans arms.

"Oh how wonderful! It's absolutely terrific to meet you Emmett." I smiled at the sight of Bella being swallowed in the bear hug.

Alice stood to the side watching Bella and Emmett intently, but I could still see her eye flicker to Jasper.

I held out my hand as I stepped closer to Emmett, "Nice to meet you Emmett."

"Likewise." He replied before turning to Jasper.

It took me a moment before I realised that he was doing, but Jasper didn't seem to get the point.

"Ahh, we'd better get going. Bellas pretty hungry. Nice to meet you Emmett,"

"Oh yes it was wonderful, I hope I'll meet you again." Bella cried with delight.

Saying our goodbyes we left Alice, Emmett and Jasper in an awkward silence.

"Oh poor Emmett," Bella shook her head in sympathy once we were seated.

"Why?"

Bella sighed, "He probably doesn't know what's going on. I bet you they're still out there and Alice is in to much shock to do anything about it and your brother… oh I hope he is embarrassed. The least he could have done was use some common courtesy and say hello."

"Oh like you did. Bella I don't want you ever hugging another man three times your size, he could have swallowed you whole." I joked.

That set the mood for the rest of dinner. We joked about thinks, shared stories and by the end of dinner I asked the question I was afraid to ask, in case Bella chopped off my head for asking.

"So have you thought about it?"

She knew exactly what I was talking about, because the beautiful smile was wiped of her face. "I though I asked you not to pressure me about it Edward."

"I don't recall you every asking."

She took a deep measured breath, "Okay I have been thinking about it- uh can we go to your place to talk about it. I don't think this place is really appropriate to discuss such life changing issues."

"I hardly think moving in with me is _that_ life changing." I scoffed, rising from my seat and throwing some cash on the table.

--

"So what's this about?" I asked, once inside my apartment.

Bella looked around the room, "Okay, I'm just going to get to the point." She announced; taking a deep breath she began, "Right, well I've thought about it, a lot, and spoken to Jacob and I've decided that, yes I'll move in with you."

My eyes widened and my heart filled with joy, "Wait Edward, I'm going to leave most of my belongings at my old apartment, because Jacob is going to be living there from now on." Bella explained.

"Ha, as long as you're moving in, that's fine with me." I cried with delight, moving forward and engulfing Bella in the biggest, tightest hug I've ever given.

"Finally I can wake up to see your face." I sighed in pleasure.

Bella laughed into my chest and I could feel heat radiate of her face.

Curling my fingers under her chin, I pulled it up so I could see her face. Sure enough bright blotches of pink coloured her cheeks.

"You're beautiful Bella." With that I drew her lips to mine, while running my left hand over her enlarged stomach.

After a few long moments I pulled away and stared into her warm pools of chocolate brown eyes. With all the love and other emotions running through me I didn't stop to think about what I was about to say until I'd said it.

"Marry me."

**

* * *

**

I didn't really like this chapter, I struggled to decide what was going to happen so I just stuck with my original idea.

**What did you think? Please review and tell me.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Many thanks to those who reviewed; hope you enjoy.**

**Don't own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

The words echoed in my head.

'_Will you marry me? Will you marry me?'_

I groaned out loud.

"So why did you say?"

I turned back to the box and the items surrounding it, "I said I'd think about it."

I heard Alice give out a frustrated grunt, "_Bella_, what is wrong with you. Never say 'I'll think about it.' That just makes the guy think about it, and he'll probably take it back."

I ignored Alice's comment and picked up a frame, containing a picture of my mother and father, and wrapped it in newspaper.

"Bella moving in with him is practically like marrying him. Just say yes to Edward. I know you want to." Alice huffed.

"I do not know I want to say yes." I snapped back.

Alice just gave me her, '_Yeah right'_ look and continued to pack away items.

"So when are we going to do your wardrobe?" Alice said, changing the subject.

"I'm planning on doing that alone." Leaning back on my heels and falling onto my bum, I rested against the wall.

"What! The only reason I agreed to help was so I'd finally be able to go through your clothes and chuck out those horrid hippy shirts you've still got." Picking up the box she'd just finished fill, Alice chucked it out of the way, before following my lead and resting against the wall.

"Bella I always wonder why I'm your friend, I mean besides growing up in the same town, we have nothing in common." Alice frowned, a sign meaning she was deep in thought.

"We have lots in common Al, like we're interested in the same men." I said in a nonchalant tone, but watched her reaction carefully, "Oh wait, you've got Emmett now. He seems wonderful Alice, I'm sure he'll treat you way better than Jasper ever could."

I watched Alice's eyes drop to the floor and her pretty face fill with sadness.

"Oh Alice I'm sorry to bring it up." I apologised, crawling over and wrapping her in my arms. I hated to see someone cry, it always made me cry.

"Shut up Bella you did nothing wrong. I just got a bit emotion with what you said."

Pulling back from our embrace I stared at Alice, "Why don't you tell me what's going on Al," I suggested.

Taking a deep breath she began, "I told him everything-"

"Who? Emmett?"

"Shush Bella, and yes I told Emmett everything. I didn't think it was right to do that to him. That's why we were at that pizza place, we'd gone out before that, only once and I felt guilt afterwards. So I told him and he seemed pretty cool with it. He agreed what we wouldn't date, but promised that we'd stay friends. He's really wonderful Bella, if I wasn't so… so in love with Jasper I'm sure I wouldn't think twice about dating Emmett."

"Alice, I wish Jasper wasn't a blind idiot. He'd be the luckiest man in the world if he just…"

Alice wrapped her arm around my shoulder, "Don't worry Bella, I can take care of myself." Alice said, before moving away and shovelling more boxes around, "I guess I'd better get back to work, seen as I've still got a mountain of things to sort out. Are you going to be packing away anything else?"

"Not today, I'll do my room tomorrow. Edward should be here soon, he's taking me out to lunch. I bet he's got something really expensive planned." I sighed as I rolled my eyes.

Smiling, Alice put on her very dangerous looking high heels, "Okay I'll see you later Bella." she said before heading for the door.

"Alice," I called, running to her and giving her one last hug, "Don't let Jasper get to you."

She let out a little laugh, "I'm planning on getting over him. This morning I was cool calm and collected. I was the spitting image of the Ice Queen and that's how it's going to be from now on. I'm sick of waiting for Jasper. See ya later Bella."

I watched Alice descend down the stairs, '_Oh poor Alice, she doesn't seem to be the same anymore.'_ I thought.

--_Jasper_-- **(At the request of a few reviewers)**

'Oh my god she's here!' I thought as I looked around the corner again.

There, busy typing away was- _'NO! Shut up Jasper! Stop thinking about her_.' I ordered myself.

Taking a deep breath I stepped out from behind the corner and walked into my office.

I kept my eyes glued to my door, but out of the corner I watched Alice carefully. Much to my disappointment, she didn't look up or acknowledge my presents. "Hello Alice."

Finally she looked up, "Good afternoon Mr Cullen," she greeted then turned back to her stupid work.

"Aghhh," I groaned, lowering myself into my chair.

I ran my hands over my face, _'Agh this is terrible!'_

I never thought this would happen. God it was only one night!

Reaching into my pocket I came into contact with the lacy item I had kept there since... since that night.

It had been days since that night, but I haven't been able to get it out of my head!

Oh this is not normal.

How could I let this happen? The moment I walked into her apartment I knew I should have left, but I didn't want to leave.

I wish I could just forget about it, I wish it never happened. I bet I would be able to sleep better at night and not have this nagging voice in my head telling me it was wrong to be sleeping with another woman.

Turning to my computer, I sifted through my e-mails and came across a Tim McCarty. My heart beat quickened and my eyes narrowed.

Even though it wasn't the same man I still despised the name McCarty. Oh that jerk, with his satisfied smirk and fake friendly charm.

Bella and Alice obviously fell for him, but I couldn't believe Edward fell for him. Edward should have seen right through him, like I did. The moment I lay eyes on _Emmett McCarty_ I knew he was a player.

I wish Alice would see that and leave him. I sighed; I've been making a lot of wishes lately.

Last night, walking into the pizza place and seeing Alice with him... I just wanted to walk over there and… I don't know what I would have done, killed him maybe.

But seeing Alice again, I felt the same regret I felt waking up the next morning in Melissa's' bed.

When she didn't come to work, I wanted to race over to her place and see what was wrong. She had called Edward and told him she wasn't well and I couldn't help but think she was at work because of me.

After that day, I hadn't been able to stop thinking about it. Was I the reason she didn't turn up? Could it mean that she was more than hurt at my sudden departure? and the million dollar question, why do I care so much?

These questions were constantly on my mind.

I jumped out of my thoughts at the sound of a knock on my door.

"Yes, come in."

The door opened slowly and Alice was revealed.

I never noticed how attractive she looked in purple. I didn't think anyone would look attractive in purple.

"Yes Alice?" I asked in a polite tone.

As she walked towards me, I could feel my blood rushing around my body, "Fax just came in from- Mr Cullen are you alright?" she asked.

Dammit I was pulling the face; the face I always pulled when I was trying to hide something. It never worked because everyone would know what I was doing and immediately demand to know what I was hiding

But not Alice, since I didn't reply she gently dropped the papers on my desk and walked out.

_'Phew!_' I thought, as well as, _'Dammit!'_

Reaching into my pocket I felt the revealing item. I held it whenever I needed comforting.

I was turning into Edward. I knew I couldn't deny it, but I was falling for Alice. It wasn't love, I was pretty sure, but it was strong enough to drive me insane.

'_This is not me!_' I thought, rising I marched out of my office.

"Ms Brandon I'm going out." I said, walking into Edwards office, but soon exited, "Ms Brandon where is my brother?"

"He's out having lunch with Bella sir."

"Well call him if you have any problems or someone needs to speak to us. I'm going out."

Without looking at Alice I walked out of the office.

A second before the door slammed shut I heard Alice sigh.

**

* * *

****Poll will be closing shortly!**

**I'll be honest I wanted a boy, but it doesn't look like that's gonna happen. 8)**

**Review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for reviews and **WannaBeBella89, I loved hearing from you.

**Poll is closed**** for those who don't know yet, and the results are on my profile, but you'll find out the result soon enough. ;)**

**I don't like this, but it's all I could do right now, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"Edward don't go through that! Just put that in the spare room please."

Laughing he lifted the box and disappeared around the corner.

Soon as he was out of sight Alice danced over to me, "Goodness Bella, how lucky you are, have you seen the size of the bathroom? I could move in there and there'd still be enough space for you and Edward. Oh and don't think I didn't take a peek at the master bedroom." She teased, wriggling her eyebrows, "Expect a lot more babies if you're gonna be sleeping in there with Edward." A sly smile plastered across her face.

"Alice stop being so silly." I turned away, trying to hide my smile.

Laughing she followed Edward down the hallway.

Sighing in exhaustion, I plonked down onto the black leather couch, once again rubbing soothing circles into my lower back as the sharp pains increased.

I was struggling to find a more comfortable position when Emmett and Jacob walked in, "Okay Bells, that's the last of this load. Do you want to come with us and get the last of the boxes?" Jake dropped his box onto the coffee table and stood that the arm of the couch, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, but could you give me a hand getting off this couch; it's swallowing me whole."

Emmett laughed at the sight of me rolling this way and that to get on my feet, "Come on Bella," Jacob hauled me onto my feet.

"Uh could you guys wait for me down stairs at the truck please, I'll just tell Edward and Alice I'm going with you guys." They nodded, heading out the door of Edwards apartment while I walked down the boxed filled hall.

"Edward, I'm going with Jacob and Emmett back to my place to pick up the last of my stuff."

Rising off the floor, Edward came up and wrapped his arms around me, "Okay, I'll see you when you get back. Alice and I were just talking about lunch, why don't we go out and have a nice lunch with Jacob, Alice and Emmett, my treat?" he asked, placing his lips on my forehead.

"Sounds good, I'll mention it on the way. I'll be back soon," giving Edward a quick peck on the lips, "Tell Alice where I've gone when she stops admiring your bathroom."

Soon I was walking out of the elevator and ended up leaning against the wall as another round of pain attacked me.

'_God this is a hellish day,'_ I thought as I composed myself and walked out to the street where Emmett and Jacob were waiting inside the cab of the rented truck.

--

"Thank you so much Emmett for helping me out today."

Picking up the last bag of clothes Emmett turned to me and smiled, "No worried Bella, I'm happy to help."

Emmett and I had become good friends over the past few weeks. We've had dinner before, with Alice and Edward and he and Alice would always come over, asking about the baby and just talking. He'd become quite good friends with Jacob during those visits and eventually he became third on my _List of men who are decent_.

Edward and Jacob were the first two.

When Emmett walked out, I surveyed the lounge. Looking for anything I'd missed. Jacob was going to continue renting this place out and living here, but I was going to miss living here and calling it my home.

My eyes began to water as memories flooded my mind.

"Bella?"

Turning around I saw Mike standing in the doorway.

Quickly wiping my eyes I plastered a smile on my face, "Oh hey Mike, it's been a while since we last spoke hasn't it."

Smiling Mike nodded, "Sorry, but I was on my way out and saw your door open and I had noticed earlier on that you were moving out and thought that you'd be here and I wanted to say goodbye and congratulations on your pregnancy, your due when?"

Even thought I'd avoided speaking to Mike over the years, I couldn't help but feel a bit saddened that I'd never really got to know my neighbour. He was kind and sweet, "Thanks Mike, you were a really good neighbour and its due in about a month to 3 weeks time."

"Mike what are you doi-" a curly haired brunette appeared in the door away and stopped at the sight of me.

'_Probably because I look like a walrus on legs,'_ I thought as the woman's eyes widened and…_ realisation_ washed over her face.

The next moment she wacked Mike over the head, "You never told me you lived next door to _Isabella Swan!_"

'_Dammit!'_

Mike rubbed his head in annoyance, "I didn't think it was relevant."

"Relevant, Mike what do you think I've been trying to do at work?!" the woman demanded, still looking at me.

"Get a promotion?" Mike shook is head as if the woman were crazy before remembering my presence **(Haha I got it right!!)**, "Sorry Bella, this is my girlfriend Jessica, Jess thi-"

"I know who it is Mike." Coming towards me Jessica held out her hand, "I'm Jessica Stanley and I'm a huge fan of yours. Ever since you appeared I've been dying to get an interview with you."

'_Oh No'_ I thought and Jessica continued to blubber on.

"Everyone has been after you, but it's been hard to get in contact. Would you mind if I asked you a few quick questions about how you and Edward-"

"What's going on?"

Mike, Jessica and I focused our attention to Jacob, who was standing behind Mike with a furious expression.

With Mike and Jessica's back to me I waved my arms, but the movement caused the searing pain to intensify.

What was a dull throb was now a hundred times worse.

"Ugh!" I yelped.

"Bella?" Jacob rushed to my side, wrapping his arm around my waist.

I squeezed my eyes shut. This was worse than period pains, a thousand times worse and if it wasn't for Jakes arm I would be on the floor, curled up in a ball.

"J-Jake I n-need to go to the h-hos – Agh!" Water ran down my legs and pooled at my feet.

"Oh my god she's having her baby! This is huge, I need my phone." I hear Jessica cry, before she ran out of the room.

"Quickly," I whispered.

Lifting me bridal style he rushed out of the apartment, down the stairs and slid me into the cab of the truck, where a shocked Emmett was waiting in the drivers' seat.

"Emmett get us to the hospital." Jacob yelled, before turning to me.

--

"3 weeks! It's 3 weeks too early." I screamed as the midwife rushed around me.

"Agh! Jake, Jake where's Edward?" I asked while squeezing his hand as an outlet for my pain.

"He's coming Bella, I promise."

**(I don't know a thing about childbirth so I'm making rubbish up :)**

A nurse came into my vision, "Miss, there's not much our drugs can do to hold off the birth now so we'll have to go through with the birth, but the baby will have to be immediately taken care of."

"No, Edward's not here. I can't do it without Edward."

"Bella he'll be here," Jake brushed the loose hairs off my face before nodding towards the midwife to continue.

The midwife positioned herself and looked at me, "Okay Miss Swan everything's ready. You've done a terrific job so far. Now I'm going to need you to push."

'_What the hell, how do I that!'_ I thought as I squeezed my pelvic muscle.

'_Oh where is Edward?'_ I thought before another wave of contractions hit me.

"Yes keep going." The midwife encouraged.

The next few minutes I screamed and pushed my hardest.

"I-I can see the head! Keep pushing, you're doing an excellent job." The midwife cried.

"Hear that Bells, the baby's head!" Jacob unnecessarily yelled in my ear.

With every push there was a scream.

"Why hasn't it come out yet?" I huffed, exhaustion washing over me. Taking a break from pushing, while the midwife pulled out different looking instruments, I turned to Jacob, "Where is he Jake?"

"Bella don't worry about Edward, concentrate on having this baby."

"Ma'am there is some difficulties so I'm going to have to use forceps and that should encourage the baby enough to come out."

Taking a deep breath I puuusshhhhhed.

--_Edward--_

"GOD DAMNIT!" I cried, slamming my fist down on the steering wheel, causing the horn to blare.

"What the fuck is wrong with this city!!" Alice cried from the passengers seat, buzzing the window down, "MOVE YOUR FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT OR I'LL DO IT FOR YOU!!" she yelled at the driver of the broken down station wagon.

"MY FUCKING BEST FIREND IS ABOUT TO HAVE HER BABY AND I WONT BE THERE BECAUSE YOUR FUCKING CAR HAD TO BREAK DOWN, BLOCKING THIS ENTIRE STREET!" She continued to yell.

"Come on Alice, this isn't going anywhere, I'm going to run." Unbuckling my seatbelt and pulling the keys out of the ignition I raced out of the car and weaved through the line up of cars.

"W-wait Edward…" Alice called from behind me, but I couldn't stop, not while Bella was having my baby and I wasn't there.

At the thought, my legs pumped faster and my muscles worked harder.

Alice's cries eventually deceased.

I was still 3 miles from the hospital Emmett had called me from.

--

My legs seemed to have springs in them the minute I saw the sign of the hospital.

I ran straight to the paediatric centre and slumped against the front desk, the receptionist, startled at my entrance, hovered around me, "Sir what's wrong, can I do anything for you?"

"J-just tell me where Bella Swan is." I panted.

The receptionist hurried to her computer and typed away, "Ward 14 room 152."

With that I was off.

I soon found ward 14, but walked up and down the corridors at least 6 times before I ran into, "Jacob,"

"Edward!" Jacob said in surprise.

"Where's Bella, is she alright?"

He placed a hand on my shoulder, to steady me, "Edward calm down, I'll take you to Bellas room just keep breathing and down pass out."

He led me to the very end of the hall and there, in dull silver letters, were the numbers 152.

Without a moments hesitation I pushed the door open and was greeted by these machines with little tubes, wires and dials hanging off them. In the middle of all this was my beautiful Bella.

"Oh my god Bella!" I cried in happiness and sadness as I ran to her side.

Her eyes immediately focused on me, a smile appearing on her flushed face.

"Bella I'm sooo sorry, what's happened? Are you and the baby alright?"

She held my and her smile grew 10 times, "Oh Edward this is one of the happiest days of my life, we- we have a daughter…" she broke down in tears after that, but her beautiful smile was still on her face.

My head was swimming, if you'd asked me what 1+0 equalled I would have only been able to tell you that I was the happiest man on earth.

The woman of my dreams had just given birth to _my_ _**daughter**_.

Gathering Bella in my arms I held her close, so we were both absorbed in each others happiness.

A few minutes later a nurse or something interrupted us, "Sorry to interrupt but I've got to give Miss Swan some medicine."

The man then injected some medicine into Bella, soon as he walked away I captured Bellas attention. "Where is she? Where's our baby girl Bella?" I asked while looked around the room.

"She was early Edward, they had to take her to have tests done right away. I'm sorry."

I looked at her, "Why are you sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't get here quick enough."

"You didn't get to see her. Ah she's beautiful Edward, covered in muck and blood, but beautiful. Just like an angle."

I cupped Bellas face in my hands, "I love you Bella."

Her eyes liquefied and her lip quivered, "I love you too Edward, so much."

"_BELLA! _Oh my god you're alright!" we both jumped at the sound of Alice, entering the room.

She looked as disarrayed as I must have.

"I'm so glad to hear you and the baby are okay. Oh Bella what did you have? Boy or girl?"

Once again, a smile broke over Bellas face, "Let's hope my baby girl likes shopping or we'll be in trouble." She laughed.

Alice squealed, "A _girl_! I'm an auntie, oh I'm going to be the cool aunt, the one that gives her everything her parents wont." She cried in delight before hugging Bella.

"I'm so happy for you two. Can I let Jasper in? He was the one who brought me here and was quite anxious to see how you're doing." said Alice.

I watched Bella watch Alice carefully, "Alright, oh and can you see if Emmett and Jacob or out there."

Alice left and soon returned with Jasper.

"Gee a girl ha, congratulations Bella, baby brother," he teased me. He knew how much I hated it when he called me that.

Emmett and Jacob soon returned with flowers and balloons, which Bella protested on having, saying it was a waste of money.

As the day progressed into evening, the events of the day caught up with everyone and eventually Bella and I were alone.

"Edward, why don't you go home."

Sifting in my seat I shook my head, "No I'm fine."

"Edward you got up early this morning to help me move, then had to run all the way here and you've sat with me all night. Besides I-"

We were interrupted by a nurse, "Oh excuse me, but I thought you'd like to know that the doctors are finished and I can bring your baby in for you to see."

"Yes please bring her in." I asked, before turning to Bella.

Soon after the nurse returned, wheeling in a cart with a clear, rectangular plastic box on the top.

She stationed the cart on the other side of Bellas bed, "It would be best to leave the child in the incubator for now, but she is allowed to stay in here for tonight." turning to Bella she said, "If anything happens please press this button." and pointed to a blue button beside the bed.

"Okay, thank you so much." Bella said before directing her attention to the incubator that held or baby girl.

**

* * *

**

:P I hated the ending but if you enjoyed it then that's all I care about! :)

**Important -- ****Here in Australia, second semester is about to begin, so I'll try to update every week or 2 weeks at the latest.**

Review - **Suggestions for the name of the baby GIRL**


	22. Chapter 22

**I had so many names thrown at me last chapter, Thank you all.**

**I don't really like this chapter, but it's still good**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22

I laughed at the sight of my giant friend gently holding my little Clara, in his arms while lightly stroking her cheek.

"Who's a beautiful baby? _Who's a beautiful baby? _You are, _yes you are!_" Jacob cooed. "Bella she's so beautiful, you know, I'm thinking of moving you right back to your old place just so I can play with my little goddaughter all day."

I rolled my eyes as Jacob began to dance around the living room with my delicate daughter.

It's been a week since I left the hospital. The doctors said that Clara was fine; they just wanted to keep her for a couple more days to make sure everything was fully functioning. 3 days later, we were good to go.

As happy as I was to leave the hospital, I wanted to run back in the moment I stepped outside.

"Shit, I forgot to mention they were here." Edward had whispered as the flashbulbs went off, thank goodness Clara's eyes hadn't opened yet, and the paparazzi **(I hate using that word, it reminds me of peperoni and that bugs Me.)** started barking questions at me and tried to get pictures of my baby.

"Oh Jake don't do that, you'll make her sick." I cried as Jacob began to twirl around, "It's time for her to eat anyway, don't do anything that'll upset her while I get her bottle or else." I warned.

A couple of minutes later, entering the living room I found Clara snuggled up in Edwards arms while Jacob was taking pictures of them.

Though Edward and Jacob weren't the best of friends, they had a lot of common ground where Clara was concerned; they both loved her to death.

"Edward, when did you get here?" I asked in delight.

"Well Jacob said you were in the kitchen when I arrived, I was going to go and help you but Clara was just too adorable."

Joining him on the sofa while handing him the bottle of formula, "She's been so good today." I said, leaning my head on Edwards shoulder.

I'd gotten into the habit of resting my head on his shoulder ever since the hospital. Edward didn't seem to mind and I loved the feeling of his arm wrapped around me, while I rested against him, too much to care.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a camera flash, "Agh Jake do you _have _to do that?"

"Aw Bells come on, that was a perfect shot. Here come-" he was interrupted by his phone. "One sec," he said before turning out to the hall to answer his call.

I sighed and snuggled closer to Edward.

"Hi love," he said before kissing me, "How's you day been?"

At the mention of my hectic day I yawned, "I sorted through about half of the boxes and I've still got to organise Clara's room. I think I should have thought about moving so soon more thoroughly then I had."

Edward instantly transferred Clara onto his left arm and wrapped it securely around my waist, "I don't think you rushed at all. In my opinion you too far to long." He said leaning in a kissing me.

'_Aw I'm sooooo in love._' I thought as I melted into him.

We were interrupted by a whiff of something unpleasant.

"Eww," Edward cried, pulling away, "I changed her this morning, it's your turn." Edward passed Clara over, careful to avoid contact with her nappy.

"Aw come to mummy. Daddy's afraid of a little poo." I teased.

Walking back into the hallway, after changing Clara, I found Jacob putting on his coat.

"Are you leaving already?"

"I've got some things to do before tonight. Besides I think Edward wants some time alone." He winked. Hugging me goodbye he left.

Pondering what the _wink_ implied I headed for Edwards study. Whenever Edward came home from work we'd sometimes go into his study, listen to him play his piano or just sitting in each others arms. Tonight Edward was in a musical mood.

"Bella come here," Edward motioned for me to join him on the bench.

Seating myself next to him, I rested Clara in my lap.

"I wrote this for you and Clara. It's unfinished but what I've done so far sounds pretty good-"

"Just play it Edward." I smiled in encouragement.

Looking down I saw Clara lying peacefully. Edwards fingers soon began to glide over the keys.

I felt my eyes water at the sound the piano produced. It was so beautiful.

I closed my eyes to stop the flow of tears, and listened to Edwards melody.

"Bella?"

"Oh!" I jumped, almost causing Clara to roll off my lap.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked.

I blushed, "Sorry I just got lost in the music. It was beautiful Edward." I could feel the tears resurface.

"So you liked it?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"Bella you're so beautiful. No woman has ever made me feel the way I feel about you. You've changed me so much and given me something I never knew I wanted; a daughter. Bella I don't care what others think or what your opinion on marriage is,"

'_Oh dear god!'_

"I'm tired of waiting. Bella I want you to be mine and only mine." Pausing Edward rose from his seat, walked around to my side, pulled something from his pocket at got down on one knee.

"Isabella Swan, you are the only woman I ever want to be with. Will you marry me?" he asked as he revealed a simple diamond ring.

My heart was pounding in my ears. Out of all three proposals Edward had never produced a ring or looked at me with so much desperation, vulnerability and love as he did now.

I felt the repressed tears leak out and every fibre in my body was aching to say yes and make Edward happy.

But that would mean I was going against everything I believed in, everything I promised myself.

'_It's too soon Bella,'_ the little voice I'd always listened to cried from a far corner of my mind.

'_Bella you love him and he loves you, say yes,'_ another voice called.

'_Don't say yes Bella. Tell him you love him and that's all you want right now. You have Clara to take care of and do you fully trust him?'_ The familiar voice asked.

'_SAY yes Bella, do it for yourself and Clara.'_ The voice begged.

I was torn. Everything that moment seemed to freeze. I was aware of Clara wriggling in my arms; Edward still kneeling before me, his confidence no doubt dropping every second I didn't answer.

_--Edward--_

I felt like jumping out the window right now.

'_Did it usually take women this long to answer?_' I thought, going through my memory of watching my friends propose to their girlfriends.

'_Nope. They all took less than a second_.' I thought in misery.

I looked Bella in the eyes, but she seemed deep in though. Clara began to squirm and I felt like squirming into a hole.

'_It's hopeless she's not going to say yes. Just tell her you love her and it doesn't matter.'_

Opening my mouth-

"Yes." Bella whispered.

I stopped.

'_D-did I hear correctly?'_

"W-what did you say?"

A faint blush coloured her cheeks and a timid smile touched her lips, "I said, yes." Her voice broke as she said yes.

Tears ran down her face as she gathered Clara in her arms and slid into mine.

I felt my mouth pull into a huge smile as I pulled the ring from its box. Taking hold of Bellas left hand I slid the ring on.

"Oh Edward it's beautiful," Bella admired the ring as I watched her.

"I love you Bella." I said, looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes. I think it was Bellas innocent and soft face that caught my attention.

"Oh Edward I love you too." She cried before burying her head in the crook of my neck and crying; I hope in happiness.

I pulled Clara out of her mothers' tight grip so she wouldn't get squished and kissed her on the nose.

I sat there for another 5 minutes holding the two most important people in my life and thought about the life I was about to entre.

--_Alice_--_the next day--_

'_What on earth could be happening in there?'_I thought, staring at the closed door leading into Jaspers office.

Bella and Edward had just arrived, with my beautiful goddaughter, and both wore the same expression or utter happiness.

Before I could ask Bella what she was doing here and what drug she and Edward were on, Bella handed me Clara, winked and hand in hand walked into Jaspers office with Edward.

"What's your mummy and daddy up to Clara?" I asked to a sleeping baby.

"You're in on it to huh." Kissing her beautiful pale cheek I snuggled her closer into my chest.

Clara is such a peaceful little girl. I always wanted to have a little girl, except I'd call her Lilly.

Aw I bet Jasper would be a wonderful fath-

'_Shut up Alice. You don't like Jasper remember. You're over him!'_ I reminded myself.

I sighed.

It was difficult to get over loving someone for so long, but I think I've done pretty well so far.

The day Bella gave birth to Clara was the day I put my feelings aside and began to get over Jasper.

I had been… sort of running towards the hospital, but I never was that great at sport. I ended up red faced with sore feet and my hair was beyond repair. I was on the verge of dropping down dead when familiar black Mercedes pulled up.

I knew immediately who it was and forced myself to push onward.

Jasper called though the window to get in the car, but I ignored him.

Somehow I ended up yelling the whole story, about Bella in hospital and Edward dashing off leaving me to fend for myself, at him.

He then became the gentleman I always knew he was, he got out of the car and carried me to passengers side. I was so flustered and tired to protest at the spectacle being made of me.

He drove me to the hospital as fast as the damn traffic lights would allow and helped me hobble towards Bellas room.

Jasper had been so caring towards me in that short hour and watching him look at Clara in amazement made me realise that I was wasting my time on him. I needed to find a man who wanted to have children. Jasper wasn't the type who'd ever see themselves living with the same woman for the rest of their life and I was going to stop seeing myself as that woman.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when Clara gave a loud wail.

"Oh what's wrong sweetie? You hungry?" While rocking Clara in my arms, I searched in her nappy bag for her bottle.

'Geesh what have you got in here? It's like the back of my wardrobe in here." I complained and increased my efforts as Claras wails grew louder.

"Alice what's going on?"

Looking up I found Bella walking out of Jaspers office. I caught a quick glimpse of Edward and Jasper talking intently before the door closed.

"Bella could you find Claras bottle please." I handed the bag over.

While I calmed Clara and Bella searched for the bottle I asked, "So why are you here? What'd you and Edward talk to Jasper about?"

The smile returned on Bellas face, she handed me the bottle of milk and pulled up a chair beside me.

"Okay Alice… um would you mind handing me Clara, I think it would be best if you weren't holding something that would break in your arms when I tell you."

I scowled, but handed Clara over, "Okay I gave your baby back. Now tell me!"

Bella closed her eyes for a moment, took a deep breath and began, "Well last night we were all in Edwards study and he was playing this song he'd written for us, at the end he started talking about…" Bella blushed, "talking about how much I meant to him and…" she stopped.

Before I could demand she finish her sentence her held out her left hand.

'_Why didn't I notice it the moment she walked in!'_ I shouted at myself.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed and leapt into the air. "You're engaged! Bella this is wonderful, you're finally going to get married…"

"Shh Alice, someone might hear you." Bella tugged at my arm trying to pull me back down.

"Bella who cares who hears, you're engaged to Edward CULLEN, this is BIG!"

"Yes well that's why I want you to keep it down. Edward and I decided that we don't want a huge colossal wedding, just small and easy; with family and close friends."

I pouted, "A small wedding. God that's so typical of you Bella."

She rolled her eyes and looked down at Clara, "Well it was Edwards idea."

We sat in silence, our happiness was radiating off each other.

"Oh Bella I'm so happy for you." I smiled and gave her a hug, without suffocating Clara.

"Thanks Alice, promise you won't tell anyone."

Jaspers office door opened then, "I'm guessing by the screaming Bellas already told you." Edward stated.

Leaping up I ran up to my boss and did the one thing employees should never do, gave my boss I tight squeeze and a big kiss on the cheek, "Congratulations!"

**

* * *

**

I really want to get to the next stage of my

_**plan**_** so the next chapter I'm skipping a month.**

**I hope you enjoyed, review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'd write a long list, with all the names of the people who were kind enough to review, to say thank you but I'm short of time. **

**This chapter seems too, unnecessary to me. I promise to update sooner if enough of you guys want me to.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23

_1 month later_

"Clara… no you don't put that in your mouth," I wrenched the baby powder bottle out of her tiny grip and hoisted her up to rest on my pelvis.

"That feels a lot better now, doesn't it?" I stated, lightly bouncing causing her to crackle in laughter. "Aw Clara you're the most precious thing in the world." Kissing her on the head I gentle rubbed her back coaxing her into sleep.

This was the part that I loved the most about being a father, holding my child in my arms while she drifted off the sleep, trusting me to keep her safe.

Bella had gone out 10 minutes ago to buy more nappies/diapers, leaving me to handle the… rest.

After a few minutes I put Clara in her cot and was quietly headed for the open bedroom door when the front door banged open.

I jumped and rushed to Clara's bed before a wail erupted from her throat.

"Who is it?" I called a moment before Bella appeared in the doorway, hassled and flushed. "Bella is everything alright?" I asked, picking up Clara and trying to calm her.

Bella rushed, "Here give her to me," she said, pulling Clara from my grip and thrusting a newspaper into my face.

"Have you seen to papers this morning? It's everywhere! Every single news stand had them and I couldn't get away from them!" Bella cried in distress.

Straightening out the cover I read the heading '_CULLEN GETTING HITCHED!'_ under the heading was an enlarged image of Bella and I from some time back.

"Edward, how did they find out about us getting married?" Bella looked frazzled. I reached over and held her to my chest. "I was walking down an aisle and this old woman congratulated me and started ranting on about how great marriage was. I thought she was a loony when all these other people started to gather around… Oh Edward it was horrible. They kept blocking my way, asking me stupid questions."

I held her tighter while she stroked Clara's head and told me the rest of her story.

"None of them hurt you, did they?" I asked protectively.

Bella shook her head, "No they all just followed me to your car." Bella shuddered at the memory.

"I think I know who leaked it to the press." Bella pulled away, still holding Clara's sleeping form in her arms.

"Who do you think it was?"

"Alice offcourse," she pulled out of my arms and placed Clara in her crib. "She has been pushing me to spread the news and tell everyone about our engagement, but I didn't want to make it a huge thing. I spoke to her a couple of days ago and we got into this heated argument about keeping it a secret and she threatened to tell the press if I didn't and I guess she has."

I saw the sadness in Bellas eyes, about accusing her friend of telling reporters about our engagement, and I surprised at her reaction and determination to keep it from everyone.

"I'm sorry Bella, but it wasn't Alice who told the papers."

She looked surprised and happy, but then suspicion settled in. "Who was it?" she asked, but then a moment later she gasped in realisation at my expression.

"Oh no Edward, why did you do that?" she cried.

Grabbing her hand, I pulled her out of Clara's room so we wouldn't wake her.

"Bella I'm so sorry if this upsets you, but I too don't see any reason why we shouldn't tell everybody else about us getting married." I explained, but I saws Bella didn't quite get it.

"The wedding is in 5 months and sooner or later people would find out about it so why wait until they do, why not tell them now so the press can get it out of their system and leave us alone when the time comes."

Bella glared at me, "Edward they won't leave us alone when we get married. They'll have 5 months now to get ready and plan how to ruin our wedding." Bella groaned.

"I don't even want a wedding Edward, I just want you. Ugh, I can't believe you did that. After all the arguments you heard Alice and I had over this, you went a head and told them-"

"That's exactly why I did it Bella, well one of the reasons. Alice was right, and if we kept our engagement a secret then if the press found out about it later, they'd make more of a deal about it later than they would right now. Plus I want everyone to know, I'm not concerned about what they think."

Bella looked a little offended, "Edward… Are you saying that the only reason I don't want to whole _world_ to know about us is because I'm afraid of _what they think!_"

I groaned, "I didn't mean that Bella."

"Oh yes you did. I can't believe you Edward, first you do something I didn't want anyone to do, then you call me shallow and-"

I got annoyed at that, "I never called you shallow, I wasn't even referring to you."

"Yes you were. Who else were you referring too then?"

"I wasn't referring to anyone!" I objected, "Bella why are you acting like this?"

She glared at me, "Like what?"

I sighed, "Bella you're so stubborn sometimes."

"I am not stubborn." She huffed, before turning and stomping off down the hall out the front door.

I groaned, torn between going after her and seeing what was wrong or staying home and watch over Clara.

Something was going on. Maybe I had judged Bellas thoughts and feelings incorrectly once again.

I thought she would be happy and relaxed once everyone knew about our engagement and we could go on with our planning without having to worry if people were getting suspicious. Ugh I didn't even want to keep it a secret. Bella should realise by now how much I love and care about her, and that I don't give a shit about what everyone else is saying.

Walking back into Clara's room, I found her still wriggling around in her bed.

'_I guess I'll have to talk to Bella later'_, I thought, picking Clara up.

--_Bella--_

"I'm so sorry Alice," I cried once more, still feeling guilty.

She waved the apology off, "Gosh Bella it's really no big deal. I've said much worse about you, and anyway why wouldn't you think it was me who told. I've been getting up at you for not telling sooner." Alice reasoned.

I nodded, relieved that my best friend didn't hate me.

"So did you drive all this way just to apologise for accusing me of telling the world about your engagement or did you want to talk about something else?"

I let a little smile escape; I could always trust Alice to bring up the topic of discussion I wanted.

"Actually no, I haven't told anyone this, because I'm afraid that… I don't know but I'm afraid that if I say it out loud it will come true."

Alice nodded, confusion all over her face.

"I told Edward that I didn't want the press to know because it would ruin the wedding, that's true, but isn't the main reason. I wanted the wedding to be kept a secret in case…"

I couldn't say it, it hurt too much thinking about it and I wasn't a superstitious person but something didn't feel right.

"In case _what_ Bella?!" Alice cried in urgency.

"In case Edward didn't show up. In case our relationship broke down before then. I wanted the wedding to be kept low key in case Edward realised who he was marrying and how he could do so much better. Now my humiliation and rejection will be nationally known. It would be horrible, not just for me but Clara too. I know very well about Edwards past relationships. If wh-"

"Bella are you listening to yourself. Edward has been with you for… almost 6 months now. If he wanted anyone else he would have broken up ages ago. I've been working for Edward for a while to know what he was like before you came into his life. You've changed him drastically."

I scoffed, "Yeah right,"

"Yeah it's right! You should have heard the way he and Jasper used to talk about woman during the day. They'd talk about what they'd like to do to them and…" Alice shuddered, "Anyway you get my point; Edward was a sleaze. But now he's changed Bella, he doesn't even look at women's asses when they walk by. I'm serious Bella you've changed Edward and he loves you, stop being so afraid of what is _not_ going to happen."

I felt some pervious fear and self-doubt drift away, but there was still the nagging voice at the back of my mind. But it was quiet enough for me to ignore it.

"You're right Alice, Edward wouldn't do that. I guess I'm just trying to find some kind of… explanation as to how a man like Edward would want to marry or even be with me,"

"Bella shut up, only positive things are said in this house." Alice commanded.

Leaning back into the sofa I sighed, letting all my stupid worries float away.

Silence settled in the living room and Alice shuffled in her seat. Looking over I saw she was trying hard not to speak.

"Out with it Al,"

She smiled, "Bella I'm not going to give up Jasper."

"What? Oh Alice I'm _so surprised!_" my statement dripping with sarcasm.

She frowned, "I'm not giving him up, but I've decided I won't waste all my time on winning his heart."

I nodded, "God Al, I could right a soap opera on you and Jaspers relationship… well more on your deciding on whether you want one or not."

"Oh I know I'm annoying Bella, but I can't help it, blame Jasper for being so damn wonderful."

Sighing I snuggling further into the sofa.

"You know its working. Jasper said more to me yesterday than he would have in a week."

"Well good for you Alice. What did you guys talk about?" though I wasn't really interested in what they talked about, I might as well let Alice get Jasper out of her system for today.

At my question she frowned, "Well I came back from an inspection at their new club and I found Jasper behind my desk, rummaging through my things. Soon as ne noticed me he stopped and glared at me." I raised an eyebrow in question.

"I greeted him the demanded to know what he was doing. He then said it was none of my business and that he had every right to go through my desk since he bought it. This offcourse set me off and I am ashamed to admit, but started yelling at him. Partly because I was frustrated that he looked so good and I couldn't kiss him."

"Oh Alice," I was surprised that she only yelled at him, I thought she would have taken advantage of the situation and started poking him just to make contact with his skin.

Alice explained the rest of her _conversation_ with Jasper, which turned out to be a full on heated argument about… nothing. But if having an argument with Jasper made Alice happy then I wasn't going to bust her bubble.

"I'm so happy that you and Jasper are _talking_ now," Alice smiled excitedly while nodding, "I'd better get back home, Edward will probably be starting to worry about where I am. Thanks Al for making me come to my sense."

"Pfft, Bella you just think too much." Hugging one last time I left.

**

* * *

**

Please accept my sincerest apologies for not updating sooner and that it has taken a month+ to get this to you.

**I've got the next chapter almost done, should be up soon, if I get enough encouragement ;) thanks to those people who alerted me.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank ****Creedence Clearwater Revival for their music which got me through writers block.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24

Walking down the hall I felt my head begin to spin, I took a couple of deep breaths, allowing the oxygen to spread within my brain.

Stepping around the corner I was greeted by gasps.

"Oh my dear that is just breathtaking!" Cliff, the wedding planner, sighed.

Alice nodded vigorously in agreement, "Bella its brilliant, and you chose that _yourself!_ Oh I'm so proud of you!" she squealed, running up and giving me a big squeeze.

"Oh darling give us a twirl why don't ya," leaping from the couch, Cliff pulled Alice off me and they both watched as I, hesitantly, spun around, causing the skirts of the dress to lightly fan out and gracefully swish around me.

Cliff looked like he was about to cry, "Oh Bravo! Oh I couldn't have picked a more perfect dress myself! Oh Bella dear, Mr Cullen is going to die when he sees you."

He gave a little giggle, "I hope not, it would make the wedding pretty awkward if the groom died."

Cliff lightly slapped my arm and turned to Clara who was sitting in her 'baby bouncer' watching the scene before her, "Clara dear, isn't your mama just a doll." Clara's eyes widened and a grin spread across her face, "Bella your daughter is an angle, Mr Cullen sure is lucky to have you both."

I smiled, "Thanks Cliff, and stop calling Edward Mr Cullen, I told you it was alright."

"Yeah but Mr Cullen said it wasn't alright."

I sighed and turned to Alice, "So you approve of the dress?"

Rolling her eyes, she came forward and wrapped her arms round my shoulders, "God Bella it's so beautiful," her eyes glazed over as she pulled back and surveyed me in the greatest wedding dress on earth, "I'm starting to rub off on you, _finally_." She joked, but her expression meant something else.

"Al are you okay?"

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine," she gave me another hug before joining Cliff on the couch with Clara.

I sent a few more minutes swishing around the room, enjoying how I felt in the dress.

"Okay ladies, lets get the bride out of the dress before the master of the house returns. Its bad luck for the groom to see the bride in the dress before the wedding, trust me that little superstitious stuff is true." Cliff warned before clapping his hands and waving at Alice to give me a hand.

Stepping out into the hall, Alice and I stopped in our tracks at the sound of the lock on the front door click and soon followed by the door swinging open.

"Edward_,"_ I said uncertainly as he gazed, wide eyed and stunned, at me.

The next second Cliff leaped into the hallway, with Clara in hand, grabbed me by the waist and hauled me in through the nearest door, out of Edward's sight.

"Oh dear, darling Alice take Clara for me." After passing over Clara, who was smiling and wriggling for more "fun", Cliff ordered me to get out of the dress and to hide it in a closet before marching into the hall.

"Mr Cullen if you…" Turning from the now closed door I reached behind myself searching for the zip.

"Ah Alice could you give me a hand?"

"Sure. Ugh how are we supposed to put it? sure this apartments big, but I must admit Bella, the storage space is appalling,"

"Yeah thanks Alice,"

Stepping out of the dress I gently laid it over a chair, "Okay Bella, lets go to your room and get you ready."

I gave Alice a confused look.

"Agh did you forget? How could you, it's your unofficially engagement party Edward's friend organised." I stared blankly at Alice, "Ugh his name is Garrett Bradshaw."

Then it clicked, "Oh right… wait I can't go, it's a party remember, I'll stick out like a bug!"

"God Bella, you're such a baby." She said as Cliff walked in.

"My god that was close, I've got the bag to put that in, I think it would be best if Alice took it home, since she seems to know how to treat a dress." Cliff gave me a pointed. "Okay ladies that's all for today, Bella I want you ready to go to the church tomorrow, and we'll go through the set up of everything okay?" before I would reply he strutted out.

Alice huffed.

"Bella, uh can you come out now?" Edward called from the other side of the door.

Alice nodded before I could say anything, "You go get ready, I'll take the dress home and meet you at the party." Alice said brightly, handing Clara over and pushing me towards the door, "Just get Edward in the room so I can get this baby out with out him seeing It." she said referring to the dress.

"Ha getting him into the room won't be too hard, since I'm in my underwear," I said, realising for the first time that I was _actually_ in my underwear, as I exited the room.

I was engulfed in strong arms the moment stepped into the hall. "Ah it good to be home," Edward sighed in my hair.

I pulled out of his hold after remembering that Alice was in the other room.

"Let's go to the room, would you mind holding Clara for me?"

He kissed me on the lips before taking hold of Clara. We headed for our room and before closing the door I yelled that the coast was clear.

--

"So is Jacob alright with babysitting for tonight?" Edward asked as he and Clara were sprawled out on the bed, watching me move around the room from the closet to bathroom and back again, clad in a towel with my hair dripping down my back.

"Um, yeah he said it was fine, he'd prefer babysitting than going out, lucky he has the choice." I gave Edward a little glare.

"Come on Bella, these people are going to be at the wedding. I think that it would be wrong for them to be there if you didn't know them so it's a perfect way of getting to know them or acquainted. By the time we have the rehearsal dinner or the wedding you'll at least know a majority of the guest. Now tell me if I'm stupid for accepting."

I gave him a colder glare, '_damn him for being so… reasonable.'_

"You going to be okay Clara? Being left here with your grumpy mummy while I take a shower?" Edward teased, tickling Clara's feet before rising. "Wont be long," he said, with his stupid cheeky grin, and went into the bathroom.

'_Crap!' _I thought as I sorted through my clothes. Nothing was suitable enough for where I was about to go. I hastily searched for something sophisticated while thinking of all those people, women in particular, dressing in expensive designer dresses and I walk in, in my… '_dammit where's Alice when I need her!'_

I'm usually not this panicked at the thought of going out and what to wear, but now that I think about all those high class people staring and judging me tonight, I couldn't help feel a little self-conscious.

I slouched back into the room and lightly plonked on the bed beside Clara, "Oh honey I'm such a failure, you nor your daddy deserve such a hopeless case." Clara wriggling in reply and cracked a toothless smile.

I couldn't help but smile in response and felt a little better, but not that much.

"Still not dressed honey," Edward stated rather than asked, when he re-entered the room, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Thanks Captain Obvious, I didn't realise that." I teased, but then sighed, "I can't find anything nice to wear." I confessed.

"What? Why don't you wear that lovely dress you wore when I first met you?" Edward suggested.

I gave him a puzzled look, "You remember what I wore that night?"

He shrugged, "Well you looked stunning in it, offcourse I'd remember." He said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ah okay," I said joining him in the walk-in-wardrobe in search of my blue dress.

--_Edward_--

I tightened my arm around Bellas waist, "Bella stop worrying, I'm sure Jacob can manage to watch a baby sleep for a couple of hours," I said reassuringly.

"Agh I'm sorry I can't help it, I feel guilty about going out and leaving her at home." She said as the taxi pulled up at our destination.

I quickly handed the taxi driver some cash as a valet opened the door, I got out first and helped Bella, "Like I said she'll be fine, besides this is our engagement party, all our friends are here so promise me you'll story worrying and have fun."

Her eyes shifted around uneasily as she took in the building in front of us, "Uhh okay, but-"

She was cut short as a couple of photographers popped out of a bush or something and began taking pictures.

I pulled Bella under my arm and smile to the cameras as we fled into the building.

"How do they know where we're going?" Bella thought out loud rather than asked.

I lovingly soothed her as we headed for my friends apartment.

"Oh HEY it's the happy couple!" my friend, Garrett cried as he answered the door.

Numerous familiar faces turned and greeted Bella and I was we walked in.

I felt at ease but Bella clung nervously to my hand, I had to laugh at her 'dear caught in the headlights' expression. "Relax." I whispered in her ear.

She nodded and took a couple of deep breaths.

"So Edward, are you going to introduce me?" Garrett asked, smiling at Bella, whose cheeks began to turn pink.

"Garrett this, obviously, is my fiancé Bella," god I loved saying that, "and Bella this is an old friend of mine Garrett." I announced.

"Garrett, it's a pleasure to meet you at last." Bella, letting go of my hand, reached over and shook hands with Garrett. "I'm afraid that Edward hasn't mentioned you much, sorry." I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Well that's such an Edward thing to do. I bet he hasn't told you a thing about any of his male friends here tonight, because he's afraid that you'll find us a lot more interesting an boring old Edward." Garret punched my shoulder.

Bella laughed and we shared a few more pleasantries before Garrett offered to show Bella around and introduce her to more of my friends.

"Ah alright, um Edward you don't mind?" Bella asked uncertain on whether I liked the idea.

I smiled, "Sure Bella, I'll get us a drink." With that Garrett dragged her off to show off, his pride and joy, his apartment.

"Hey there Eddie." A voice said from behind me as I was ordering drinks at the bar. Turning I saw, "Rosalie! Wow it's been years, I'm glad you could make it, so you'll be at the wedding next week?"

The blonde nodded and smiled, "Oh Edward it's so great to see you again. You're looking very well if I may say so."

"Your drinks." The bartender called, as he handed over the drinks and moved on.

"Thanks, you're still the meaning of perfection I see."

She laughed at my comment, slapping my arm jokingly and said, "You know I was so surprised to wake up one morning to find an invite to your wedding that I thought, at first, that it was a joke." She admitted, "So I did a little search and read some articles on you and your _fiancé_. God Edward, I never thought you of all people would settle down so early in your life. I, especially, thought it would never happen after what happened between us." She said with amazement on her face.

"Well Rosie, we you meant _the one_ you'll understand."

Her smile widened, "Ha I loved it when you called me Rosie."

I cleared my throat, "Hey come with me for a moment," taking her hand I led her over to where Bella was being introduced to more of my male friends.

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt, but Bella I'd like you to meet Rosalie."

Bella smiled, and Rosalie returned it, but I couldn't help but notice the hint of sadness is Bella's eyes.

"Nice to meet you Bella, I've always wanted to meet the woman who managed to tame Edward." Rosalie said.

Bellas smile turned uncertain but was still as polite as ever.

"Okay here's someone you've got to meet," Garrett cried.

"It was nice to meet you Rosalie," Bella said, turning to the other people she'd just met she smiled and allowed Garrett to pull her off.

"Ah Bella you're drink." I called quickly handing it to her and giving her an encouraging kiss.

"She's a nice girl." Rosalie announced, "Well I'm gonna go mingle, I'll see you later Eddie," she said, leaning up and kissing my cheek and winked before moving on.

I stayed where I was and watched as Bella was pulled from guest to guest by Garrett. I watched as she smiled and interacted with them, while still being adorably shy.

"Well baby brother this sure is one hell of a party." Jasper said sarcastically from my side.

"Shut up Jasper, it's an engagement… unofficial engagement party so it's not meant to be a roof raiser. Just a little get together." God I felt like a pansy.

Jasper scoffed.

"Hey this usually isn't my thing either, but I'm getting married and this is part of the whole experience so don't ruin it for me by making me feel stupid, just go with it and for once in your left act your age."

He raised his hands as if surrendering.

"Well congrats Edward," he said before walking off.

Alice soon popped up shortly after Jasper "Ah Edward where's Bella?"

I scanned the large open living area and there was no sign of Bella, "She was with Garrett, you know Garrett right?"

"Yeah I met him at work, but I need to speak to Bella." she cried.

"Well she was here a minute ago." I started to worry a bit, I mean where could she had disappeared to so quickly.

"Oh there is she," Alice pointed to a far corner, "Talking to that old guy. See you later Edward." She called over her shoulder.

I mingled a little bit more when the music changed into dancing music and people began to clear the floor, I went in search of Bella.

"I seems like forever since I've been with you." I murmured into her ear, after coming up behind and wrapping my arms around her.

"Edward," she sighed and leaned into me.

"Come on lets dance a little bit." I twirled her around and guided her to the dance floor.

"Wait, no Edward, I've made such a good impression on everyone I don't want to ruin it by dancing."

Laughing I ignored her request and pulled her into my arms and moved to the music.

"No Edward I'll fall, I'll step on your toes…"

"Bella," I stared at her delicate face, "stop talking and just follow my lead." With that I swirled her around and we danced a couple more dances before I got a tap on my shoulder and an old buddy of mine asked if _he_ would dance with Bella.

I grudgingly handed her over, "Ah how about a dance boss." Alice asked.

"Sure."

It was silent for a bit, since I was preoccupied in watching Bella and Alice in watching Jasper.

"Oh I just remembered did you see anything this afternoon?" Alice asked, after she tore her eyes off Jasper.

"What do you mean?"

She gave me an exasperated look, "The dress! Did you manage to get a good look at Bella?"

'_Oh'_

"No." I immediately replied.

"Yeah right, you saw her now you've jinxed everything!" Alice cried, "and I really liked that dress."

"What do you mean?" I was lost, only god knows what Alice goes on about.

"The dress, we have to get a new one because you've seen the bride in it."

"What? Come on that's stupid, I'll pretend that I never saw anything."

"Ha you liar," Alice slapped my arm, "So did you like it?"

I quickly glanced at Bella, making sure she was alright, "I thought she looked stunning." I admitted, "Did you find that for her?"

Alice had a smug look on her face, "No I didn't, your fiancé managed to go into a shop and buy, for once, the right thing. It looks amazing on her. If you got to see her move around in it you'd bubble with jealousy, if you were a woman."

Smiling I finished the dance, thinking happy thoughts about how beautiful Bella would be, and made my way over to where her and her dancing partner were standing.

"Well honey it's getting late, do you want to go home now?"

"Oh yes please, I just remembered Clara and was telling Brian about her and how guilty I'm feeling right now about having forgotten she was at home." Bella panicked.

I gave out a light laugh, "Well thanks Brian I'll see you around."

"You to Edward, lovely wife you've got." Brian said before leaving us.

"Aw what a nice fella… Okay can we get going now please."

"Calm down Bella," taking her hand I led her over to Garrett, said our thanks and goodbyes and made our way to the door.

"Edward wait, you've got… um," Bella nodded to the right and there was Rosalie making her way over.

"Ha thought you could get away without saying goodbye?" she teased, coming forward and kissing my cheek, "Wonderful to see you again Edward. Lets catch up sometime before the wedding." She whispered the last part into my ear before pulling away.

"Bella I'm very happy I got to meet you and have a little chat." Rosalie gave Bella a little hug then drifted off.

I looked at Bella and she wore the same uncertain expression she had when first meeting Rosalie. "Bella I love you, will you tell me what's bothering you?"

Shaking her head she looked, long and hard, into my eyes before saying, "No, it's nothing really, just me being silly." She waved it off with a shaky laugh.

**

* * *

**

Well sorry if that completely boring. That chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted, but I'm tired of deleting it and rewriting it. sigh

So I'm planning on having the wedding in the next or the chapter after that.

Well if you don't think I deserve to hear your thoughts then don't review, I'll understand :(

**;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Words cannot explain how grateful I am to those who reviewed.**

**Inspiration from INXS. Aussie all the way.**

**Okay everyone this is an onslaught of drama.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 25

"So I'd like to thank all of you for coming along tonight and enjoy to rest of your evening, cheers." I concluded, taking a swing of my champagne.

Claps broke out around the room as others followed my lead.

Lowering myself back into my seat I sighed in relief, "Oh that was beautiful Edward, thank you." Bella leaned over and wrapped her arms around me.

"Well it was all true," I leaned in closer until our lips met.

"Hey, save that stuff for the honeymoon." Jacob called, causing eyes to turn at us and I watched as the blood warmed Bellas' cheeks.

Giving me one last kiss, she leaned back into her seat, glaring at Jacob.

"Come on Bella lets dance," I heard Alice cry, grabbing hold of Bellas arm and dragging her off.

"How about a dance Edward," Rosalie whispered into my ear.

Smiling I rose, placing her hand in mine, we headed for the dance floor, when a slow song began to play.

Setting our arms in the appropriate positions we began to move with the rhythm.

"So are you nervous about tomorrow?" Rosalie asked.

"No, strangely enough I can't wait to get it over with."

Rosalie laughed a little, "So what are you going to miss the most about being single, the late nights? Never ending parties? Women?"

"Well I could live without the late nights and I'll still a few parties, just not as wild as they used to be, but the woman, that's something I'll miss the most." I joked, pushing Rosalie out for a twirl then drawing her back.

"Same old Edward, but seriously Edward, I've spoken to Bella a lot tonight and she seems like a genuinely nice girl. Please don't screw it up with her, I've known you for so long and I know what you're like. Don't become stupid and lose her." Rosalie warned.

I smiled, trying to lighten her sudden serious mood, "I'm the perfect gentleman. You don't have to worry; I don't plan of screwing up." I said with the absolute confidence.

I looked down at Rosalie and found that she wasn't paying attention, she was staring at something over my shoulder.

"HEY," I yelled into her ear, jolting her out of her thoughts.

"Agh Edward don't do that, are you trying to make me deaf?"

"Nope," I turned so that now I was facing the direction she was looking toward and her back was to _it._ "Who you looking at Rosie?"

She scowled, "No one."

I scanned the crowd, for anyone she may have an interest in, but they were mainly female with a few males here and there, but I've known Rosalie for years and none of the men fit her physical standard.

"Rosie are you a lesbian?" I joked.

She glared and slapped my arm, "Edward you know perfectly well I'm not."

"Then who were you looking at…" then I spotted him. "Rosalie I want to introduce you to someone."

Leaving my hand at her waist, I directed her towards the person she had been staring at.

It took her a moment to realise what I was doing then a panicked expression appeared on her face, before her cool façade appeared.

"Hey Emmett, I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine. Emmett this is Rosalie Hale, Rosalie this is Emmett McCarty."

I watched Emmett's eyes travel up Rosalie's body in appreciation, and Rosalie's did the same to him.

"Ah I'll leave you two now, excuse me."

I scanned the room in search of Bella; she was sitting at a table talking to Cliff.

"Hey Bella, having fun love?" I leaned in and dropped a kiss on her lips before sitting.

She smiled and grabbed hold of my hand. "Mr Cullen I was just telling Bella that it's time she left. She's got to get up early for her hair and… oh there's so much to do so I suggest you both thank everyone for coming and then Bella can get to bed." Cliff said, pointing towards a little stage in the corner with a microphone.

Pulling Bella up, off her seat and into my arms, we walked towards the stage.

"I love you Bella," I said to her before getting up on the platform.

"I love you too Edward, I can't wait to get married." She smiled brightly and turned to the crowd.

The DJ cut the music and Bella began, "Um excuse me everyone. I'd like to thank you all for coming tonight and being able to attend our wedding tomorrow," she looked up to me once more, happiness radiation off of her.

I stepped forward and spoke into the mike, "Bella's got to get going now so we both wanted to tell you how much you're attendance this evening and at tomorrows wedding really means to us, again thank you,"

"and goodnight." Bella finished, waving to the crowd before pulling me off the stage with her.

The music picked up again as Bella and I moved through the crowd, Bella saying bye to everyone.

"Oh Alice, I'm staying at her place tonight so I'm gonna need her to get in." Bella explained, scanning the crowd.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?" Bella asked later on, before getting into the waiting cab.

"Bella, I'll be fine." I assured, placing my hands on her delicate shoulders and leaned in, so that there was only a few millimetres separating our lips. "Go with Alice and get some rest, tomorrow I'll be waiting for you at the wedding alter. Tomorrow you'll be my wife." I announced with pleasure, closing the gap I kissed Bella passionately one last time as a single man.

"I love you." she sighed, before letting go and dropping into the dark cabin of the taxi.

--_Bella--_

"Alice I don't think I'll be able to sleep." I whined undoing the zip of my evening dress, before slipping into my old cotton pyjama pants.

I heard Alice sigh through the thin dressing divider, "Offcourse you won't be able to sleep. You're getting married tomorrow. I'd think something was wrong with you if you could."

As always, a smile spread across my face whenever someone mentioned that I was getting married. Stepping out from behind the divider I walked towards Alice who was sitting on the bed beside the sleeping form of Clara.

"Alice, you are the best possible friend anyone could ever possibly dream to have. I'm so lucky that I got to have you there by my side helping me throughout my life. Apart from Jake you're the only person in this world that I could trust growing up and now with Edward and Clara… Love you Al."

She looked up at me, eyes brimming with tears, "Oh Bella you are like the clueless little sister I never had." she cried leaping up and wrapping her little arms around me.

"Oh Al I'm scared…" I said, getting a little bit teary, Alice cried even harder, holding onto me tighter.

"Don't be Bella, I'm here for you… everyone is here for you." she hiccuped throughout her sentence.

"I know Alice."

"I'll miss you." she sobbed, "Nothing's going to be the same anymore."

I nodded, "I know, but we won't change, just our situations."

"No, not mine, yours will, but not mine. I'll still be the single Alice Brandon, the one that no one wanted."

I gently hit her back, "What are you talking about Alice, everyone wants you."

She loosened her grip around me then plonked onto the bed, causing Clara to stir, but thankfully didn't wake her up.

"No Bella, no one wants me. Jasper can't stand me." She sniffed.

I walked to the nightstand and handed Alice the box of Kleenex.

"Crap my makeup's run." she cried, breaking out into another round of tears.

"Oh Alice stop please stop crying, it really doesn't look bad. Runny mascara looks wonderful on you." I urged.

"Really?" she asked meekly looked up at me through her tear filled eyelids.

'_Something's seriously wrong here._' I thought before nodding in assurance.

That seemed to do the job. The tears stopped flowing and the bright bubbly Alice came back.

"Oh Bella, guess what I've got!"

"Oh I don't now… a Mexican pineapple juggler?"

She scoffed, "Nope even better, I rented out Weathering Heights and have got fat free ice-cream, since you want to be able to fit into your wedding dress tomorrow. I thought, 'last night as a single woman, how would Bella like to spend it?' staying at home watching her favourite novel come to life." Alice cried excitedly.

I smiled at her happiness, better than crying. Picking up Clara I placed her into her cot setup in the guestroom before heading to the living room.

"Thank so much Alice, just like old times." I said, settling into the couch with my tub of fat free cookies and cream ice-cream.

She giggled, "Bella I was just thinking about what happened in the room just then." She laughed lightly a bit more, "God I think someone spiked my drink back at the club. Haha I can't believe I cried like that. I mean sure, I am upset about things changing but I am happy for you." she giggled, "Reminds me of when you were pregnant, how you had sporadic mood changes."

--

Rrrrring! Rrrrring!

My mobile phone pierced the sleeping silence of Alice's apartment. Clara immediately woke, but being the angle she is didn't cry, just began to survey her surroundings leaving me to hunt down my phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" a familiar voice whispered.

"Yeah… Edward?"

"Oh Bella, were you asleep?" Edward asked.

I nodded, before realising that I was talking to him through the phone line, "Yes I was. What's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing Bella I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I just…" he trailed off.

I waited a few moments, but he didn't speak. "Edward? What's going on? Is something wrong?"

I heard shuffling in the background before Edwards voice came through, "No, I just wanted to know if you loved me." He said seriously.

Surprised at his question I didn't reply immediately, I was thinking of all the things he could have been thinking to ask me that question.

"Yes… do you love me?" I felt the need to ask.

"You know the answer Bella." he replied, "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." He said before hanging up.

I stared at the screen until the light when off and continued to stare into the darkness.

--

"_Bella_. BELLA!"

I shot up at the sound of my name being repeatedly yelled out.

"Oh finally!" Alice sighed, "You're late for your hair appointment. Cliff and I have been trying to wake you up. I guess we stayed up too late last night." Alice said with amusement before confusion settle on her features, "What are you doing sleeping on the floor anyway Bella?"

For the first time I realised that I was indeed on the floor, holding my phone.

"Crap Alice how late am I?"

"Just 10 minutes, but that's a precious 10 minutes gone, now lets go before we waste more time."

I quickly dressed into something light before Alice grabbed my arm.

"Hey where is Clara? Has did Bridget come at get her already?" I said sadly. I didn't get to see my baby this morning.

"No Jacob came by and he said something about taking her to the park before meeting us at my place before the wedding."

I nodded, happy that Clara was with someone I knew and trusted, rather than with some babysitter Edward had hired.

About 40 minutes later, after having my hair pulled, plucked, burnt, trimmed, sprayed and twisted I emerged from the salon.

"Quickly get into the car before a pigeon shits in your hair!" Cliff cried, pushing me into the dim interior of the limo, which had been waiting by the curb.

"Okay back to Alice's place." Cliff yelled at the driver.

"Bella dear, I'm leaving you in the hands on Alice. Whom I'm hoping will get you dressed and have everything organised and I'll meet you at the entrance of the church in 2 hours. I'm going straight to the church where Edward is probably waiting. Don't worry Bella, this is your day and you'll never forget it." Cliff assured me as we pulled up in front of Alice's building.

"Good luck darling." He pecked my cheek before hustling me and Alice out and zoomed off in the limo.

I looked at Alice and we smiled at each other. "Okay Alice work your magic." I said as she smiled even harder and we run into the building, careful not to do any damage to my hair.

--_Jasper_--

My nerves were on end. Christ! It wasn't even _my_ wedding.

Standing in a remote hallway with one wall lined with windows, I stood in a corner next to the door where the groom was supposed to be getting ready in.

I paced back and forth.

Watching as guest after guest walked into the church, after having dealt with the swarm of photographers who were stationed outside the church.

Through the window I watched as each person smiled, laughed and had their picture taken.

Every one of them happy and relaxed, oblivious to the fact that the wedding they had arrived to watch might not happen.

Cliff the wedding planner came rushing down the hall and straight to where I was pacing nervously.

"Christ! I spoke to the florists, who've been here since 7 setting up the flowers, if he turned up earlier and they said no. I spoke to the ushers, priest… everyone who might have seen him, they don't know! Shit this is a disaster!"

"Watch you're mouth, this is a church." I reminded him.

Cliff glared at me.

"Have you called him again?" he demanded.

"I've called him, I've been calling him every minute practically. He's not answering."

Cliff stomped his foot, "Shit! Shit shit shit shit shit!" he cried, loosening his silk tie. "Oh lord, I think I'm going to faint." He placed the palm of his hand dramatically on his forehead.

"For goodness sake shut up!" I hissed, grabbing the front of his suit and pulling him around so he smashed into the stone wall. "You calm down, you're just the wedding planner, either way you get paid, but this is my family. If anyone is going to faint it's me." I growled.

I know it isn't right to take my anger out on the poor guy, but I really did not want to deal with…

"What's that?" I let go of Cliffs shirt and turned to I was facing the direction the music was coming from.

"Isn't… wait… isn't that the wedding march?" I stopped, listening hard, the cogs in my head turning and…

"Oh NO!"

I was out of there, down the halls, up the little light of steps and just as I reached the main hallway, I watched as the end of Bella white wedding dress disappeared behind the corner to the main hall.

I was too late.

Now, at least, 500 or more people would watch her humiliation.

I never thought I'd hate my brother, but at this very moment I would not care if he died.

I continued walking towards the main hall doors, hoping that Edward had somehow turned up and was in there right now, receiving Bellas hand and that they were going to get married right now.

My hopes died the next moment when a fragile form ran into my solid form.

Looking down, my eyes met with brown eyes which were filled with tears.

"Jasper?" she whimpered, before stepping around me and fleeing.

Only then did I notice the stack of people behind her.

Alice ran after and so did Jacob, the rest all stood, wide eyed in shock.

I couldn't think of anything to say so I said, "Uh, wait here." before sprinting off after Bella.

"Bella!" I called soon as I was out of the church.

"Wait, don't go yet!" I cried, unsure of why I'm even bothering.

She turned around, her wedding dress swishing gracefully around her. Her face was streaked with tears and she wore the most heartbreaking expression.

"Jasper please… I d-don't think I-I'll be a-able to h-handle it." she sobbed.

"Oh Bella come on." Alice came up to her friend and wrapped her arm around her, "Let's go." Alice said, giving me a harsh look, which caused my heart to ache, before guiding Bella to the waiting limo.

"Hey you." I looked towards the voice and it was Jacob, he was leaning out the window on the other side of the limo, "Tell Edward he can piss off and to not try and call Bella." he shouted, before the limo took off.

**

* * *

**

I bet some of you are swearing at me for that. Well you didn't think I'd let them get married and live happily ever after that easily did you?

**Just curse at me if you want, I'm happy to know what you're thinking.**

**Review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**THANK YOU! I got 100 reviews last chapter, every other time its been off by 10 or 1, you guys were great and your reviews were funny, even if you were threatening to strangle me. :)**

**This chapter is to cool you off, make some of you a little less hostile ;).**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

_One week later._

"Hello?"

"_Alice, hey it's Jacob."_

"Jacob how is she?"

He sighed heavily, "Well she's got this 'everything is alright,' act going on, but I know she's torn up inside," he paused, "Any news on the asshole?" he asked with bitterness.

It was my turn to sigh, "Well he called the day after the wedding and… well its hard to explain. All he wanted to know was if Bella was here, I said no, then he asked where she had gone,"

I heard squealing in the background on Jacob's end of the line, "Oh how is Clara?"

"Well I'm glad she's too young to understand what's going on. She's keeping Bella from going into her protective shell." Jacob said.

"So has the news reached there?" I asked nervously, imaging Bella reading all the articles about her and Edward.

"Well there's been some news in the papers; she hasn't touched the television yet, thank god. It's not as bad as it would be in Seattle, no one really knows it's Bella they've heard about when they see her."

"So you've been taking her out?"

"Only a couple of times, I'm not going to let her stay in a hole all day. I left to get groceries the other day and came back to find Bella still in bed hugging Clara to her chest. She hadn't moved once, just kept staring at Clara while she slept." I could hear the concern in his voice.

"I'm sure you're doing fine, just give her time. It'll all catch up with her soon, and when it does, it'll hit her hard. Just be there for her, please." I asked, wishing I could be there with her.

Jacob assured me he'd do what I asked, before we said good bye. "Tell Bella I miss her, talk to you later." I said before I heard him disconnect.

Placing the phone back into its holder I looked around the empty room, before settling into the couch and switching on the television.

'_Now here is Tracy with a Cullen update.'_ The man on the screen announced, as a redhead appeared.

'_Hi I'm Tracy Blackmore. Last week we were all stunned when we found out that Edward Cullen had literally left his fiancé, Isabella Swan, at the alter. We've been waiting for any news on the couples situations and just a few moments ago we got a call from an anonymous source stating that they had spotted Edward Cullen in Vegas. The source said they hadn't seen Edward's fiancée, Isabella or their child Clara with him. Isabella Swan has not been seen since the day of the wedding. Could the Cullens have run off to Vegas for a secret wedding there? Who knows, but we'll have an update as soon as we learn any thing new…'_

I zoned out.

I had seen everything, read everything, heard everything, but this was new. Edward in Vegas?

'_What was he doing in Vegas?_

_Wait what am I thinking? Alice you know better than to believe everything you hear on television!'_ I scold myself, ashamed that I'd believed them for second.

'_But if it were true then… why was he in Vegas!'_ I screamed the question in my head, frustrated at the number of unanswered questions still in my head.

Rising from the couch I made my way into the kitchen and began banging the cupboard doors in search of something to eat.

'_Pickles,'_ I thought, '_I want pickles.'_ Just thinking about them made my mouth water.

After relentless searching, I grabbed my keys and bag before rushing for the door. My hunger had lost control and I now was desperate for pickles. In my haste, I didn't watch were I was running and slammed into a wall.

"Agh!" I looked around groggily, my eyes slowly gained focus and I found myself staring into startlingly blue eyes.

Jasper.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded my head, while rubbing the sore spot on my forehead, "Yeah I just hit my head."

I heard Jasper scoff, before he pulled me up off the floor, wrapping his arm tightly around my waist, hauled to back towards my apartment.

'_Ah, I guess I'll have to wait for those pickles.'_ I thought sadly, gazing down the hall towards the elevators, before turning my attention to the god carrying me, or more like dragging me, to my apartment.

Taking a deep breath, I breathed in his masculine aroma, savouring the effect it had on my senses. "Ahh" I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Jasper looked at me, concern in his eyes, as he lifted me up and onto the sofa.

I waved the question off, "Nothing, it's just…"

"It's just _what_?" he persisted.

"I was just going to get something to eat, I'm starving and- wait what are you doing here?" I turned to him.

He sat down on the arm chair to the left of me. "I don't know if you've seen the newest report, but they say that they're found Edward. He's in Vegas-"

"Yeah, but that could be rubbish, you shouldn't trust everything you hear of television Jasper." I said in my most wistful voice.

He shook his head, "It's true. I called Edward, for once he answered, and when I asked, he said yes-"

"Wait," I interrupted once again, "if you know where he is, why are you not on a plane right now, bringing him back?"

Jasper frowned, he was looking for mature than he usually did, "I'm not his dad Alice, I can't do much more than keep asking him to return. Even if I did that, he still wouldn't come. He said he wasn't ready."

"Did you ask him why he did it?"

"I've asked him, but he hangs up or tells me to fuck out of his business then hangs up."

I could feel the tears prickle at my eyes again. It did this every time Jasper got off the phone with Edward, I always thought of Bella far away, lying in her bed wondering about what had gone wrong and no doubt blaming herself. Poor Bella, I'd think, remembering all she'd had to endure throughout her life. Then the tears and sadness would disappear as my thoughts turned to Edward.

"That ungrateful jerk!" I hissed, feeling sick in my stomach.

"I know Alice; I would really love to shoot him in the ass right now."

I gave a little laugh, "So would I."

We didn't speak again for a little bit. Both of us lost in thought.

It was Jasper who broke the comfortable silence, "Agh, I'm sick of thinking about this. Edwards an idiot, we know that, so until Bella returns or my brother grows some balls and faces his problems, I'm not going to think about this any more."

I nodded my head in silence.

And the silence continued on for a couple more minutes, until Jasper clapped his hands, and rose to his feet. "Did you say you were hungry?" he looked at me.

Nodding, I stood and turned to the kitchen. "Yeah I'll get so- wait, would you like to go out and have dinner with me?"

"Sure, I haven't been able to get out much in the past week."

Soon as he agreed, the importance of such an event finally struck me. I'M GOING OUT, TO HAVE DINNER, WITH JASPER! And began to do the la-cook-a-ra-cha dance in my head.

He turned around, as if looking for something, "Uh would you mind if I used your toilet?"

"No not at all." I urged hastily, my mind on more important matters, like what I should wear, "It's down the-"

"It's okay Alice, I remember." He said, luckily turning away before seeing the desire in my eyes, at the memory of his last visit.

'S_nap out of it Alice,'_ I thought as I quickly made my way into my room. "Um, could you wait in the lounge room for a bit…I have to do something," I called down the hall, towards the bathroom, before slamming the door shut and ran to my closet.

--_Jasper--_

'_Breath Jasper, just breath,'_ I encouraged, inhaling and exhaling deeply.

Pulling up to the curb, I pushed down on the brakes lightly. "We're here," I announced, not looking at my companion, afraid that I might jump her right then and there.

"Great," I heard her cry, before she leaped out of the passengers' seat.

I held out my hand, for Alice to take, but found that she was already at the door, shifting from foot to foot, in an impatient manner. "Hurry up Jasper. I starving, I can feel my insides digesting its self." She cried.

When we walked inside I immediately noticed the number of male heads that turned in our direction.

A woman stepped in front of us, "My I take your coat?" I noticed Alice scowl at the woman, I'm not sure why, but that wasn't my biggest concern right now.

My biggest concern was controlling myself and the rest of the men in here, the moment Alice took off her coat.

"Sure," Alice said, unbuttoning the few she had done up and slid the fabric off her smooth shoulders in a seductive manner.

My eyes widened like they had, upon first seeing her exit her room. I successfully managed to hold back a moan of desire that desperately wanted to break free.

A little smile, one that I would classify as cheeky, pulled at Alice's lips, at what I think, was due to my reaction. But who knows the ways of a woman's' mind…

As was walked to our table, I allowed Alice to walk a head of me. Giving me a nice view of what the dress clung to nicely.

The rest of dinner went by nicely. We didn't talk much, just stared at each other. "Well," I began, clearing my throat, "That was lovely."

Alice smiled, "Mm it was, thanks." She leaned back and gave her stomach a satisfied little tap. "So what's for dessert?" she leaned forward, placing her elbows on the table and rested her head in her hands, making her look like an adorable little… pixie. Though I highly doubt many, usually, wouldn't want to leap across the table and shower that adorable, sexy pixie in kisses like I did.

'W_hy didn't I suggest takeout!_' I cried, thinking of what we'd be doing right now if we had been sitting on her couch eating dinner in private.

I leaned forward, like Alice had, and let a little seductive smile pull on my lips, "I don't know about you, but what I want isn't on the menu." I hoped that gave her enough information as to my intentions.

I watched her face closely, and couldn't decide if the expression she wore was shock, confusion or desire.

Moments later her features composed and she gave me the glare she used in the office and waved at a passing waiter for his attention, "Jasper, we're in one of the best restaurants in Seattle and you want to go out searching for some dessert. Well I'm going to make the most of tonight." She shook her head at me before turning to the waiter and asking for the dessert menu.

--

'_Shit!'_

I thought, as I watched Alice lift her fork full of cake, to her mouth and had to shift around in my seat so it wasn't too obvious to passersby how aroused I was at the sight of Alice's eyes rolling back at the taste.

"Mmmmm," she groaned in pleasure, which was torture for me, "Jasper this is so good. Oh my god I've just found the love of my life!" she sighed.

I cursed the cake under my breath as I sat through another 5 minutes of Alice making sensual noises before she placed her fork down, "That was fabulous." She smiled, her eyes lighting up and my heart beat quickened.

'_What the?'_

_--Alice--_

I hadn't realised how much I'd ignored Jasper's presence until we got back into his car and realised I hadn't paid much attention to him at all throughout the course of dinner.

"Sorry."

Jasper's head whipped over to me before he turned back to the road, "What?"

"Sorry for not talking to you much during dinner." I explained, cursing myself for wasting precious time with him.

I saw him look over at me through the corner of my eye, an unexplainable expression on his face. "Well," he cleared his throat, "I guess you'll have to make it up to me." He said after some thought.

Turning to face him, I noticed the mischievous glint in his eye and something else…_desire?_

At least I think is desire… well I might just be wishing it were, though I'm pretty sure it is. Then again what does he desire?

Me?

That raised some hope in me; perhaps all was not lost between us. "Well then, tell me what I can do, anything at all, to make it up to you Jasper." I said in a light and innocent voice.

I watched his Adams apple bob before he glanced at me, "Hum, I do have something in mind." His voice deep and gravely, sending goose bumps up my arm.

'G_od I'm sick of waiting!'_

"Would your idea involve getting naked?" I asked bluntly, but still sweet and innocent. I couldn't lose my cool, not when I'm this close to being with him.

Stopping at a red light, he turned and stared into my eyes. I melted into his icy blue gaze, and the answer to my question was right there in his eyes.

Leaning over, I placed my small hand on his shoulder and tilted my head back, my eyelids leaving me little slits to look out through.

Jasper responded quickly to my actions. Placing his strong hand on my waist, he closed the gap between our lips.

'_Finally,'_ I cried as I leaned more into Jasper and allowed him to take control on the kiss.

BEEP BEEEEP!

We sprang apart as the driver behind us furiously pressed down on his horn. The traffic light had turned green and we had been holding up a number of very annoyed drivers.

Jasper immediately floored it, causing us to whiz right out of there, "Don't worry Alice, I'll get us to your place in record time." It seemed like a moment later we were in front of my apartment and he was pulling me out of the car.

"Come on," he cried, hauling me up the stairs, he did own the building so he used his key to unlock the door and we ran to the elevator.

Adrenaline was pumping through my veins as we waited for the elevator to arrive. Jasper held me against his chest, right arm around my waist.

Rushing into the small carriage, I pressed my floor button before Jasper pushed me against the wall and continued what we started in his car.

He groaned as he pulled away when the doors dinged over. "Don't worry Jasper, we're almost there." I murmured into his ear before leading him to my apartment.

When inside, he took the lead and guided me towards my room.

"Jasper," I sighed, he ran his lips up and down my neck.

I walked backward, pulling Jasper with me, and when the back of my knees hit the end of my bed I allowed them to give, causing me to fall onto my back on the bed and dragged Jasper down with me.

"Oh Alice, you have no idea how long I've wanted this." He said into my neck.

I laughed, "I think I do." I said, running my fingers up and down the line of his spine. I felt he shiver at my light touch.

He pulled away slightly, still hovering over me and looked into my eyes. "Oh god," he cried before his lips met mine in a very heated and passionate kiss.

I slid up the length of the bed, until we were resting in the centre, never breaking the kiss. Sliding my hands into his jacket, I felt the fabric of his shirt as my hands roamed over his rock hard chest and I felt the contours of his back. Tracing the smooth shape of his scapular before my hands rose out of the jacket at the back of his neck and pulled it off Jasper's shoulders.

Realising what I wanted, he broke the kiss, giving me his famous smirk, hurriedly tore the jacket off his arms. He rested his hands on my hips before running them up my body. "You're tiny, but gorgeous," he sighed, leaning back down, intending to kiss me again, I leaned up and began kissing his neck and unbuttoning his shirt before he could do anything.

I could feel him resting on my lower region, exciting me even more and my attack on his neck increased.

Halfway through unbuttoning I noticed something peeking out of his pocket, it looked like a loop. I ran my hands back up his chest and my pinkie caught onto the loop, pulling the item out of his pocket.

"What the?" I cried as I stared at the item dangled of my finger.

Jasper's eyes opened slowly, he stared at the lacy panties for a moment before his eyes widened in horror.

He climbed off me, causing the mattress to rock and the underwear to fall off my finger, "Ugh," I cried when it landed in my face.

"Shit," I heard Jasper breath.

"You bet. Who the hell do these belong to." I asked, picking the undies off my face, and sitting up I threw them at Jasper.

Anger rose up from my heart.

'_I can't believe him!'_ I thought angrily, '_Will he ever change? No Alice, he wont, he's just like Edward._ _They're both jerks.'_ Climbing off my bed, I straightened out my shirt and glared at Jasper, waiting for a response, but he just stood there.

"Who do they belong to?" I asked, jealously rising, but I patted it down, '_I shouldn't be jealous, he doesn't belong to me.'_ I reminded myself, but I was jealous. I couldn't help it, I was in love with him.

"Th-they're nobodies." He said.

My eyes narrowed, "Yeah right! Are you telling me that you carry around female underwear?" I asked sarcastically, yet hoping that he did. My blood boiled at the thought of the other option.

He squared his shoulders, "Okay fine, I don't carry women's pants with me, but it's… I can't explain…"

I gulped down the bile that rose up my throat, "You're using me again! What, once wasn't enough, so now you've come back to toy with my heart again?"

--_Jasper--_

This was not how I imaged my night would turn out.

I just wanted to get her out of my head. I didn't want her to have such control over me. Now she's yelling at me and I can't tell her the truth.

How am I supposed to explain that the pants belong to her? She'd probably still kick me out and I'd be stuck, once again, with her in my head.

"No I didn't. Alice just listen to me, they don't belong to any other woman, just- I know it's hard to, but trust me."

Her eyes widened, "Trust you? If you'd asked me to trust you before you slept with me the last time then left me, I probably would. You're an asshole. I don't know how but this will be the last time I give into you Jasper." She vowed.

My stomach sank, '_no I'm not going to live with her in my head for the rest of my life.'_

"I don't think so Alice." I said, walking around to where she stood. "You see, I can't get you out of my head, and this is the only way I can." I explained before leaning down and kissing her.

She didn't struggle, but when I thought I had her, she slapped me.

"Jasper you… pig, get out and don't came back." She yelled, slapping me again.

"What-" I would say anything more, because I found myself standing outside in the hallway before I knew it.

"Alice! Open this door." I yelled, knowing she wouldn't.

To my surprise the door did open, but then she threw something at me and slammed it shut a moment later. "You can't come around here again, leave a message if anything happens concerning Edward." She yelled through the door.

Looking down I saw her underwear, the ones she thought was some other woman's.

Leaning against the door, I waited a few more moments, before giving up and leaving.

One the way home I thought about how screwed up my life was.

My brother had run away, embarrassing his fiancé and leaving his daughter behind.

I was close to getting the woman who starred in my dreams out of my head, before she found her pants in my pocket and kicked me out. Now I probably wouldn't be able to sleep and no other woman could satisfy me because I had this feisty pixie with black hair stuck in my head.

God life is tough.

When I reached my apartment I that my door was unlocked, '_someone had broken into my apartment._'

I heard some movement on the other side f the door, '_and they were still in there.'_

Opening the door slow, and as quietly as I could, I slipped inside.

I looked around for anything that might be missing, before continuing in.

There was noise coming from the kitchen. Slowly walking toward the kitchen, I saw the shadow of the robber move towards where I was.

"Stop! Hold it right there I'm going to call the police." I said soon as he came into view, pulling out my phone and dialling 911.

"Agh, Jasper you idiot, there's no need." The robber said, in a very familiar voice.

I stared up and gasped, "Edward,"

* * *

I'm sorry if that wasn't what you guys wanted. I just had to give Edward and Bella time apart and for those who wanted some Alice and Jasper fun to have it.

**I really do hope you enjoyed it.**

**Review please.**


	27. Chapter 27

Reviewer called '**no one'** I honestly was not upset or offended by your review. It was funny how you ended it.

The main reason I don't want a Beta is that it may take longer to update, even though it does take a lot of time now, but longer. I do try and edit my work as I go along, but my brain just wasn't made to edit. XP

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, I did try to reply to most of them.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 27

_Three weeks later._

Memories of my childhood flooded back to me with each step I took. Past the old convenient store, where Jacob and I had sat for hours eating whatever we could buy, and chatting with the old man who used to own it.

Then I passed old houses, where the colour of the paint had faded over time due to the ever present rain.

Crossing the deserted road I arrived at my destination, First Beach.

Resting Clara on my hip, I took a moment to absorb the scenery. The moist driftwood, scattered along the shore, various items left by people, and the line of trees, at the far end of the beach, where a cliff rose above it.

This was home.

I snapped out of my daze when Clara squealed and tugged at the collar of my shirt. "Oh sorry darling, mummy just got distracted, I'm with you now." I assured her, patting her back before heading out onto the beach.

Getting close to the water, but with enough distance so that Clara couldn't get wet or anything else could happen, I placed Clara down on the shore, before I sat down next to her.

She smiled and shook her fist in the air, as if she were waving. "Aren't you clever," I praised; waving back at her then leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

I watched her look around at the empty beach before turning to the stone covered ground. She gingerly ran her palm over the smooth surface of a rock, which lay in between her chubby legs.

Taking my eyes off her, I looked out over the sea. I could barely see the afternoon sun through the thick spread of dark clouds.

'_Looks like rain.'_ I thought glumly.

This was my last day in La Push and I felt like a different person.

It's only been a month, but a month full of 'alone time' and nothing to worry about.

Jacob had brought Clara and I here after that disastrous turn of events on what was supposed to me the best day of my life. Oh well, I guess that's my luck, but it's no use feeling sorry for myself. I allowed myself a couple of days to wallow in self pity before Jacob did his 'let's get Bells back' program.

Which consisted of long walks in Forks forest, when it wasn't raining, which wasn't often, so he opted to take me on walks along the cliffs of La Push and around the local bush tracks and such. Then he made me in charge of cooking the meals. Breakfast, lunch and dinner were to be made at certain times.

Jacob organised other activities for us to do, but gave me plenty of time to be alone... Soon enough we had fallen into a comfortable routine, with no stress or pressure for me to get better any time soon.

For that I was grateful. Jacob knew me so well, I didn't have to say anything, he just knew.

I am not completely healed, but I know that I can deal with whatever challenges I may face.

Jacob was hesitant to agree and take Clara and me back up to Seattle, but it was Clara that finalised my decision. I had to provide for her somehow. I know that Ed- well I know her father loves her, but I'm not going to count on him, even if it was for Clara.

4 weeks of absolute peace has helped my determination. I was not going to let my heart get in the way of what is now the only thing that matters to me. My daughter.

Speaking of my daughter, she was now trying to shove the large stone into her tiny mouth and was getting increasingly frustrated when it wouldn't fit.

"No don't do that Clara," pulling her hand away from her mouth and dropping the stone onto the ground, "that's not good for you," I said, as I checked her mouth for any little pebbles she may have managed to get in.

Looking back out over the sea, I got a peak of the sunset, "Oh dear, we'd better get going. It's getting cold and Uncle Jakie is gonna get cranky if we're not home soon." Giving her tummy a tickle I swung her up into the air before she came to rest against my side. She gave me a toothless grin and looked up at me expectantly, waiting for me to swing her around again.

"Wait till we get home sweetie, I'll get Uncle Jakie to do it for you." I promised as I walked off the beach.

By the time I had reached Jake's house the rain had returned.

"Bella, I told you not to go out." Jake scowled me at the door.

Handing a happy Clara over to him, I rang my lightly damp hair, trying to squeeze whatever droplets of water were left in my hair out.

"Oh don't have a cow Jake, we were fine and I just wanted to go the beach once more." I explained, "Besides Clara enjoyed herself. Didn't you sweetie," I smiled and pinched Clara's rosy cheek.

"Bella I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work," Jacob said with a smile on his face.

I laughed, "Ah ha it's already worked." I said victoriously.

"Where are you going?" he asked, when I looked around the room, confused.

"Oh here, give me Clara. I'll give her a quick bath and could you get her dinner ready. When I'm done could you feed her while I have a shower?" he nodded, "Great, won't be long." I called over my shoulder as Clara and I headed down the small hallway.

--

"Are you ready Bella?" Closing the boot door, Jacob turned to me.

Clara was already buckled in the backseat, hugging an old stuffed rabbit which had belonged to Jacobs' sisters when they were younger, which we decided to call Floppsie. Our luggage was packed into the car and the house was clean and locked up, we were ready to head back up to Seattle. So why wasn't I moving?

"You alright?" Jacob asked walking up the porch steps, where I stood motionless. "Bells, we don't have to go right now. We can wait, no one is forcing you to go back up there."

My head snapped to him, "I have to go back. How will I take care of Clara?" with that thought plugged back in my brain, I marched down to the waiting car and got in.

Jacob followed suit, and within a few moments we were on our way.

I was surprised at the relief I felt, yet at the same time, dread to be going back. I was excited to see Alice again, I missed her so much and I would feel better once in her happy company again.

"What are you thinking Bells?" I heard Jacob ask.

Twisting around, I gazed at his tanned form, "Well I was thinking about how good it feels to be going home." I answered truthfully.

"And..?"

"_And_ also how I'm going to deal with, stuff."

He nodded, "Ah ha, stuff?"

"Yeah, stuff." I felt like a teenager being interrogated by their parents, and having the feeling like their parents knew everything that was going on in their mind.

I could tell Jacob was looking at me through the corner of his eye, so I twisted further around in my seat to check on Clara.

She was squirming in her car seat and kicking, trying desperately to kick of her shoes, "Hello sweetie, having fun?"

At the sound of my voice, directed at her, Clara looked up at me, a tearful look on her face and shook her arm in the air, as if waving.

"Why so sad?" I asked, longing to hold her in my arms and get that sad look off her face.

Offcourse she didn't reply, but 'waved' her arm at me, her hand half open.

"Aw look at that face," Jacob cried, taking a look at Clara through the rear view mirror, "What does she want?' he asked me.

"Well she looks uncomfortable. I guess it's because she's not used to sitting in a car seat... Maybe she's hungry?" I thought, "I think I should sit with her in the back." I suggested, wanting to be by her side and make her happy.

"Well give her about an hour or at least until we get to Port Angeles." Jacob said.

Leaning over I grabbed hold of Clara's hand, "Hang on for a bit sweetie," I lightly squeezed her hand before turning around in my seat, to take in the last of Forks I would see, probably, for a while.

--_Edward_--

Stretching, I opened my eyes while trying to recall where I was, ignoring the strong throbbing in my head.

Rising up, to rest on my elbows, I realised I was lying on a couch. I noticed nail polish was resting on the coffee table across from me and observed the feminine decor, and figured I was at some woman's place, but why was I on the couch and not in her bed?

Then the answer struck me, Bella.

Groaning I ran my hand over my face, before it came to rest beside my temple. Hoping to subdue the throbbing, I massaged my temple.

Swinging my legs around to the floor, I slowly rose to my feet and looked around the room once again.

There were some photographs on the selves by the door, but I didn't recognise any of the women in it.

'_Well I'd better get out of here, before whoever wakes up and sees me.'_ I thought, looking around the couch for my shoes and jacket.

"Oh."

I heard someone cry, as I was tying up my shoes.

Turning I found a woman standing in the doorway to the hall, blocking my exit.

"Um what are you doing? Are you leaving already?" she asked.

I stared hard at her face, trying to remember who she was. Brunette, brown eyes, normal height, nice enough figure, but no name came to mind, only Bella's. "Ah yeah, I think I'd better be going now. I've got work." I answered.

She looked down at her hands, "Oh, I just thought you might want to talk more about... never mind." She sighed.

Sliding on my jacket, trying to ignore the pain in my head, it all came flooding back.

"Shit! Did I really do that?" I cried, appalled at the memory of last night.

She smiled a little and nodded, "You did, but don't worry about it. I understand completely."

I hung my head in shame, "I must have been so rude to you." I said, thinking about how I had yelled at her when she tried to pry my arms from around her waist and told me that she wasn't who I thought she was, Bella.

Walking further into the room the stranger smiled, "Well actually after I got over the invasion of personal space, I found it quite flattering; the famous Edward Cullen begging me to take him back, even though I wasn't Bella." She laughed a little.

I scratched my head, thinking back to the events of last night, utterly ashamed of myself.

I had gotten horrendously drunk, and seen this woman at the bar, brown hair hanging freely down her back. I immediately thought she was Bella and ran up and wrapped my arms around her. I had began to apologise for leaving on our wedding day, when the woman turned and I believed my eyes were playing tricks on me, and kept on holding her, even after the stranger told me I wasn't holding who I wanted so desperately to hold.

I recall beginning to shout at her, telling her that she was Bella and that nothing she said would make me ever let her go. The bouncers of the nightclub eventually came and pried me off the woman.

That sobered me up enough to realised, as I was shoved out of the club, that the woman was indeed not Bella. Surprisingly she followed me out and offered to take me to her place and talk. "I'm a psychologist, do you want to come back to my place and we can talk about what's happened. Free of charge." She had said. I agreed and as we rode in the taxi I began to tell her everything.

"Erm, I know this wouldn't be the best time to ask, after everything that happened last night, but what is your name?"

She smiled, "I'm Louise Hall."

I nodded.

"Um would you like something to drink? I was just in the kitchen boiling the jug and I thought I heard you wake up, that's why I can in here." She explained.

Looking at my watch, I measured how much time I had before I needed to be at work. "I think I'd better be going..."

"Okay, that's fine." Louise nodded, and stepped out of my way.

"Oh Edward, here is my card, in case you want to set up a meeting and have a more professional chat." She smiled as she handed over her card at the door.

"Thanks Louise, I really appreciate everything you did for me last night." I shook her hand before turning away.

"Ah Edward," she called, as I stepped into the elevator, "I hope everything turns out alright for you and Bella, she sounds wonderful."

I smiled and waved as the doors slid shut, "I hope so too," I said to myself.

I hopped into a cab outside of Louise's apartment, telling to the address of the club I was at last night, we drove off.

Leaning into my seat, I threw my head back so it lay against the headrest, and concentrated on ignoring the heavy pounding in my head.

'_Shit I really have to stop drinking,'_ I decided, halfway through my ride, with my hangover headache.

"That's $18.75," the cabby stated, pulling up at the curb.

Chucking him a 20, I stepped out onto the footpath, towards my parked Volvo.

"Hey you!" I heard someone call out.

Turning my head around, while still unlocking my car, I saw a redhead come towards me. "You're Edward Cullen." She stated.

I nodded, "Yeah I am, excuse me." I said, turning back to my car.

"Wait," she cried, coming towards me, "I just wanted to tell you I think you are a dickhead." She said and slapped me, "I hope that Isabella woman doesn't take you back, you deserve to be alone." She concluded, before turning away.

I slid into the driver's seat and rubbed my cheek. '_So I've dealt with two women this morning, one who wants Bella to come back to me, another who wishes I'd go to hell._' I though.

Ha, little did that redhead know, I was already in hell.

--

Today there were just a few reporters lurking around the building. Quickly getting out of my car, I headed for the entrance, looking forward to some of Alice's handover coffee. Although I'd probably have to make it myself, seeing as she won't talk to me much.

"Morning Mr Cullen," a security guard and numerous other workers greeted me, as I made my way through the building.

Finally reaching my office doors, I trudged inside, "Morning Miss Brandon." I greeted Alice, who was waiting by the printer.

For a change she turned to me and, for a moment, looked like she was deliberating on whether to say something, before she just nodded her head, "Morning sir."

'_Something's up.'_ I thought, making my way to the coffee machine.

"Is Jasper in?" I asked.

"Yes," was the only reply.

After a quick moment of debating with myself I asked Alice, "So have you heard anything new?"

I didn't have to elaborate, Alice knew what my meaning was. I had asked her the same question every day, just in different words.

"No sir, still haven't hear anything from Bella." She said stiffly.

Signing I went into my office.

The night I had gotten back from Las Vegas I'd gone to Bella's old apartment, which she'd given to Jacob, and found the place empty. Figuring that she's gone someplace where she wouldn't be bothered I'd asked Jasper, but he said he had no idea.

I had crumbled to the floor in desperation and self loathing, hating myself even more for breaking down in front on my own brother. I didn't cry, but cursed myself for being such an idiot.

Soon as the paparazzi knew of my return, I couldn't get a moment alone. They were everywhere, constantly reminding me of what I'd done.

I'd asked Alice every morning, if she knew where Bella was or if she'd heard from her. Alice always said no, but she was Bella's best friend, and plus she _was_ Alice; Alice knew everything. So I'd ask every morning in the hope that she'd finally let it slip.

Unfortunately no such luck.

The worst part is being alone at night. Wandering around the apartment and remembering Bella sitting on the couch with Clara on her lap, or me holding Clara in my study while Bella read. Those were the times when I felt like an asshole the most.

I wish they were back. I missed my baby girl so much, I could just image how much she'd grown, and Bella...

Agh, there was no use in thinking about it, I've got work to do, and the main reason I'm even here is because of them. Working, I found, took my mind off Clara and Bella, enough, so that I could get through the day.

Having said that, I powered up my desktop and got into work.

--

"Edward!"

My head snapped up at the sound of my name being called.

"Gee, daydreaming where you?" Jasper stood in front of my desk, holding a manila envelope.

I shook my head, "Sorry, I was busy."

"Yeah, well so am I." He declared, dropping the envelope on my desk. He turned to the door, but then turned back, "Ah Edward are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks." I replied, wondering what his serious expression meant.

He stepped forward, "You know, I'm always here for you."

I stared at him hard, looking for an explanation for his sudden concerned tone, "I know Jasper."

He nodded and sighed, "I'm surprised your still here though... Well actually I'm guessing you've already tried and she said no, but I didn't think you'd be here still."

"What are you talking about?"

He gave me a, '_Are you serious_' look before answering, "Bella obviously."

I cringed at the sound of her name said in his tone, "What about her?"

Jasper stared at me and I could hear the cogs in his head churning, "Wait... you... Alice... she..."

"Oh for god sake Jasper spit it out." I demanded. What was he saying about Bella? Had he found out where she was? "Have you found her?"

He didn't reply immediately, "Edward I don't think I'm meant to tell you, but Alice never said I couldn't and I want you back with Bella-"

"Yeah thanks just tell me." I snapped, but tried to sound appreciative of what he was doing.

"Bella's back."

My eyes widened, "What!"

"She's been back for a couple of days now and-"

"You didn't tell me!! You knew she was here and waited until now to tell me. She probably thinks I don't care for her, since I wasn't pounding on her door the second she got back!! This just makes it worse."

"Wait Edward don't blame me, Alice said she'd tell you. I thought she already had, which is why I didn't say anything."

Rising from my chair, and running my hand up my face to my hair, I realised I had a five o'clock shadow and hadn't changed from the clothes I'd worn and slept in from yesterday. '_That can wait, Bella first.'_

"I'm going over, wait where is she staying?"

"Her place," Jasper replied before I bolted out the door.

'_Crap how am I going to explain myself?'_

--_Bella_--

"Bella I thought we had cleared things up, you and Clara share the room and I'll sleep on the couch."

I opened my mouth to protest, but Jacob held up his finger, "Shush Bella, now feed your daughter, she looks hungry."

I looked at Clara, who was in my arms, and she was busy playing with my hair, "Are you hungry?"

Hearing someone was directly talking to her, she looked up at me, my eyes reflected out of her own brown pair. She cocked her head to one side.

"I'm guessing that's a yes. Jacob where is the bag with the baby food in it?"

We had arrived back in Seattle two days ago, and this morning we found time, and a secluded store, to go grocery shopping in.

"Could you find that oil heater in the cupboard please, it's pretty chilly in here." I asked Jacob, as wondered around the small kitchen with Clara, poking around in search of her food.

"Anybody home!" I heard a familiar voice cry from the front door.

"Look Clara its Aunty Alice!" I cried, hurrying to open the door.

Clara cried out, at the sight of Alice, who was wearing... pink.

"What are you wearing?" I asked in disgust.

Alice pursed her lips before coming in, "Bella you can't talk, you're wearing a gray jumper." She said, as if that were a good enough explanation for wearing pink, in December.

I handed Clara over to Alice, "Oh did you manage to buy Clara some winter clothes? Just a couple of jumpers and socks is all I need for now." I said, hoping that Alice hadn't gone overboard with the shopping.

"Oh hey Alice." Jacob greeted, as he wheeled in the heater.

Resting Clara in her lap, Alice held up her bags of shopping, "See Bella only three bags! Ugh it was hard, but I figured, Christmas is near I can really spoil Clara then." She said with glee.

I mentally groaned, "Give me a minute, I've got to make Clara something to eat." I said, turning into the kitchen.

"Oh do you have any mustard?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I made sure we got some." I heard Jacob replay.

"Great," Alice sighed, before I heard her heels clack on the wooden floor. "I'm starving and I feel like a mustard sandwich."

She stood in the doorway, watching as I heated up some baby formula, in case Clara resisted the solid food, again.

"Here Alice, give her to me. The breads by the fridge and mustard in the pantry, give the knife a rinse before you use it." I said, gathering Clara and her food up and walking to the coffee table.

"Oh Bells we forgot to buy toiletries." Jacob called, as he exited the bathroom.

I smiled up at him, "Opps."

He sighed, "Ugh, I guess I'd better go get some stuff."

"Could you get more nappies thanks?"

"Sure thing," he said, picking up his keys and wallet, "Bye Alice!" he called towards the kitchen before leaving.

As I sat on the floor, with Clara perched on my lap, I tried feeding her the mashed up pear and apricot baby food, but she kept leaning back or turning her head way. "Oh come on Clara, just a spoonful please." I begged in vain.

She finally let out a frustrated wail, and stared at me. "Okay fine." I gave in. Dropping the baby spoon into the small bowl full of wasted food, and picked up the bottle of formulated milk.

As I leaned Clara back against my arm and held the bottle to her lips, I heard the familiar click clack of expensive heels moving around the kitchen, before it returned to the living area.

"Aw Bella, it is so good to see you back here." Alice said.

Looking up I smiled, "Yeah well, I didn't think I'd be this relieved to be back. I thought I'd be breaking down every second, but surprisingly everything's been going well."

Holding her mustard sandwich in her hands, Alice sat down beside me, "Well that could be due to no one, apart from myself, knowing your back. I mean, would you be this relaxed or relieved to be back if there were tons of people swarming around you?"

"I guess not, and I'm grateful for that. That's the last thing I think I could deal with."

"Really, so where would Edward be on that list?" Alice asked casually.

I concentrated on feeding Clara, "Somewhere near the bottom." I answered nonchalantly.

A few moments of silenced passed. "Alice, could we talk about something else please. I haven't seen you for a month, what's been happening?"

Taking a bite out of her sandwich, she thought for a moment, "Well I'm stared this new diet."

"Really? Why, you are so small?" I asked, looking her up and down, she still looked like the same small, black haired, shopaholic pixie.

"No Bella not that type of diet... it's more of a change of food... I haven't stared starving myself with salad. No I'm just eating differently..." she explained.

"So what's the new diet?"

"I eat whatever I want, whenever! It's been a all out success so far."

I thought for a few moments, "How is that any different from what you usually eat?"

She sighed, "Oh Bella I don't know how it works, it just does and I love it! See when have I ever eaten mustard? Never, but with this new diet I'm eating it!"

My eyebrows rose, and I gave Alice a long hard look, "Uh Alice, that wouldn't be considered a diet."

"Well whatever it's called, I'm doing it."

I nodded and looked down at Clara, who was trying to hold the bottle herself. '_She's growing up so fast.'_

"So is that all that has happened; you changed what you ate?"

She pursed her lips, "Um, well no. I..."

Looking up, I watched as Alice racked her brain, in search for words.

"Does this have to do with Jasper?"

She sighed and focused her eyes on me. "Yes."

Pulling the empty bottle from Clara's lips and placing it on the table, I rose from the floor and sat on the couch beside Alice.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, holding Clara upright against my chest and patting her back.

"Oh, Bella you're probably so sick of hearing what I have to say about him. Ugh he is such a douche bag. We were having such a wonderful time, and Bella if you were there you would have finally seen what I was talking about. See why I've been hanging on to him for so long. The perfect gentleman, that's what he was that night." Alice's hand dropped to her stomach, and began to gently rub it, as she spoke

"Bella I'm such a doormat. I practically lay myself right at his feet, and he used me!"

I gasped.

"Well no he didn't use me, but he attempted to."

I leaned over and pulled Alice down, from the arm of the chair, to sit beside me and wrapped my free arm around her. "Oh Alice, I wish I had been here for you."

"Don't say that Bella. It's that bloody family that's totally ruining us. First Edward dumps you on- well did _that_ to you then Jasper comes along, and tries to use me!"

I held her closer as she continued to rant on about Jasper.

"Do you know how I found out he was using me?" she didn't wait for a reply, "in the middle of undressing him, some sluts panties fall right on my face! He was carrying around some woman's underwear that he'd probably just come from."

Tear began leaking out of her eyes.

"Oh Bella, I kicked him out of my apartment, and I wanted to ignore him, but then Edward had to turn up didn't he and- ooooohhhhh."

"Alice I am so sorry I wasn't here. What I've made you go through just so I could sit on my butt for a month and cry over my own humiliation. I feel terrible." I held both Alice and Clara closer.

Wrapping her little arms around me Alice shook her head, "Bella I'd go through that a million times again if it means that you can be happy."

"Oh Alice that really doesn't make me feel better. Look at us. Before we got involved with either Edward or Jasper, we were strong and independent women. Now look. You've had your heart trampled on by the same guy all year and me... well I've got a child I don't know how to support and have dragged a friend into this mess who finds that he needs to stay with me and help me."

Alice nodded in agreement with my first statement.

"Bella I think we should make a pact." Alice announced to my surprise.

"And what would that be?" I asked curiously.

She thought hard for a couple of minutes, while I sat perfectly still watching her, and surprisingly so do Clara.

Alice smiled to herself before turning to me and announcing, "Okay the pact is neither of us will ever let either Jasper or Edward into our hearts again! Oh wait," she cried a moment later.

"That doesn't mean they can be in our lives. I mean you've got Clara and no doubt Edward will want to be part of her life, but we are not going to date or fall in love with them! We've got to be strong against the forces of Cullen's." She said proudly.

"Are you sure Alice? How can not falling in love with them work if you're already in love with them?" I asked, referring to her feelings for Jasper, not my own.

She sighed, "We've got to get over them."

"Okay Al, and how are you going to do that?"

She replied instantly, "I'll quit my job."

"What?" I cried in astonishment.

"You heard me I'll quit my job. That way I won't be around Jasper and his charm." She explained with a smile.

I gazed worriedly at her, "Alice are you sure about this? About this pact?"

"Bella if I wasn't sure I wouldn't have created it." She said firmly.

Clara squealed, causing us to focus on her.

"What's wrong sugarplum?" Alice cooed.

"_BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"_ the intercom speaker went off; telling me that there was someone waiting outside.

I pressed the 'unlock' button without checking to see who it was.

'_Probably Jacob with the shopping,'_ I thought, turning back to Alice who was now pulling out the contents of the shopping bags.

"See Clara, I got you a gorgeous fluffy jacket for you. I hope you like purple cause there are pyjamas somewhere in here-"

I turned my attention from Alice to the door, at the sound of knocking.

Frowning I walked towards it, '_maybe Jake's hands are full.'_

Twisting the knob and pulling, the first thing that registered was the brilliant green eyes that were staring at me.

My eyes widened, and my mind was racing, finally it stopped on something, and my mind began shouting, '_PACT!'_

**

* * *

**

My longest chapter yet! And it was boring! Sorry, I'll try to have a more interesting one next time.

**Should I get a beta? If so any volunteers and how does it work?**

**Review, if you feel nice. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: Don't own two of the books this is based on.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 28

I heard a sharp intake of breath from behind me and could hear my own heart beating rapidly.

Moments passed without a word being said, while I gazed is shock at the man standing before me. I don't know what I was feeling at in those few moments.

Love, longing, anger, betrayal... I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but eventually it settled on anger. My widened eyes narrowed, my open mouth shut into a tight purse.

Stepping forward and channelling all that rage to my arm, I slapped him. The sound of skin meeting skin, at a fast rate, bounced off the walls. With a satisfied little smirk, I swung the door shut with all my might, hoping to produce a loud and triumphant bang.

But I underestimated Edward's reflexes. His hand shot out a millisecond after the door left my hand, rebounding off it, the door came swinging into my face.

With a loud thud, I landed on the wooden floor, "Oww!"

That caused everyone into motion.

"Bella oh please forgive me!" I heard Edward cry, coming forth and kneeling over me.

I heard the clacking of Alice's shoes before I saw them beside my head. "Oh _please_ Edward, why are you here?" Alice asked, "You're only hurting her more."

My previous anger faded and embarrassment settled in. I held my hands over my face and closed my eyes, wishing this wasn't happening.

"Here let me help you. Nothings broken, is there?" I felt Edward lean over me.

I cringed when his hand wrapped around my elbow and his arm slid under my shoulder, but he wouldn't have been able to see it, because my face was still covered by my hands.

Unexpectedly, I was lifted off the floor, and was leaning into Edwards' chest.

"Wa-What, no Edward put me down." I dropped my hands, and looked down at the floor, I was held above.

"Bella are you alright?" I heard Alice ask from behind Edward.

"Yeah I think so."

A moment later I was gentle placed onto the sofa, and was looking up at Edward. He seemed more gorgeous than I remember, and not one of my dreams did him justice.

"What do you think you are doing?" Alice cried, coming up to Edward, with Clara still in her arms. "You come in here without an invitation and shove the door into Bella's face! What makes you think you have the right to even look at her, you unfaithful, lying, arrogant, spoilt, disrespectful bastard!" by the end Alice was huffing.

I watched as Edwards facial expression darkened. "I'm here to explain myself to Bella, not you Alice. I don't have to say anything to you, it's mine and Bella's business alone, and it would do you good to remember that, and remember who you are speaking to."

Alice glared, "It's my business since it concerns my friend, and I don't give a damn about who you are! I quit!" she exclaimed.

Alice paused for a moment, and I took that opportunity to say, "Wait, Alice its okay."

"Okay? _Okay_? Bella it's not okay-"

"I can handle this." I stated, rising up from the couch, with a little wince of pain, and held out my arms for Alice to hand over Clara. "Honestly Alice."

She looked from Edward to me before she said "Fine, but you _Mr Cullen_, if you do anything to hurt Bella again, well you'll have to deal with me."

"I'll walk you to the door." I said, leaving Edward alone in the apartment without looking back, as Alice and I walked out to the hall.

"Bella don't let him get to you. How can you be so calm like this? I mean you looked at him and didn't even start crying or yelling." She asked as we walked down the stairs.

"I didn't react calmly. Did you not see my failed attempt at slamming the door in his face? Besides Alice, I've had time to think about it, and-"

"Yeah, I know, you've never reacted in the typical manner." Alice finished.

She pulled me into a hug at the door, "Be strong Bella, oh and remember the pact, don't let him get to you."

I smiled weakly at her before she kissed Clara and left.

Sighing, I hugged Clara to my chest tightly as I ascended the staircase once again. Calming myself, and drawing strength with the aim of protecting my little girl, but how will I protect her from Edward, and what he's done?

Upon re-entering my apartment, I saw Edward standing next to the window, watching as I walked in.

His eyes shifted to Clara next, and I saw warmth and love flood into his eyes.

"Can I... can I hold her?"

I stepped forward and held her out, "Of course. She is your daughter."

His expression lightened and shone as he held Clara against him. She struggled and moved around a bit before settling.

"She's grown so much," he said, looking down at the crown of her head, which held little locks of reddish brown hair.

'C_oncentrate Bella, don't weaken._' I chanted, taking deep breaths.

"What do you want Edward?" I asked, cutting to the chase.

He looked up at me for a moment, and said nothing. "What do you think I want? Bella I don't know what I could possibly do, or how I could make you understand or forgive me for what I've done."

I struggled to keep the blank expression fixed on my face, as I watched him look at me, and around the room, as if the answers were hidden somewhere on the walls.

"Just tell me why... you didn't turn up." I voice wavered as I asked.

Did I really want to know why Edward hadn't come? Will it make any difference to how I feel, or will I just end up getting hurt more?

"Bella, I'm still trying to understand what happened. I just... after you left the party, I stayed back and the guys and I started to drink. I don't really know why, we were just talking about the past and having a laugh. I guess I got carried away and just started throwing them back."

He paused, allowing me to speak, "So is that it? You got drunk, that's why you didn't turn up?" I said, disappointment in my tone.

"Well I... The guys started mentioning how, after tomorrow, I would be 'trapped' and that I wouldn't be single anymore, that life as I'd known for the last however many years would change forever after tomorrow. I don't know why, but I freaked. I guess it was the alcohol in my system and the fact that I couldn't think straight that caused me to react the way I did. But the thing is Bella, I wasn't afraid that my life was going to change. I want to be married, married to you, so it didn't make sense, to me, why I left."

Edward stopped and had a totally confused expression on his face. He had deep frown lines on his face, meaning he was deep in thought.

Listening to Edwards reason for not turning up on our wedding day, I felt... empty and sad. I'd always had a nagging suspicion that something like this would happen. I felt empty because I was right, and I didn't want to be.

"Perhaps it wasn't that you were drunk, maybe you just didn't want to get married to me, and your subconscious took that opportunity to 'escape' and found being drunk your best alibi to why you didn't... come." I cursed under my breath, when my voice faltered at the end.

Edward shook his head, pain on his face, "Oh god Bella, I was so afraid that you'd think that. Bella I did not turn up because I didn't want to, because I didn't love you and was trying to find a way out. It was because I was in Las Vegas."

"W-what?" was all I could utter. '_Las Vegas...?'_ I thought, waiting for him to explain.

He nodded, "I told the guys I was going back to my place, Jasper caught a cab with me, and we rode to his place first. He was talking about something, I can't remember, but it added fuel to the fire. Soon as he got out of the cab, I told the driver to take me to the airport." He stopped for a moment. "After that, it was like a blur. One moment I was sitting in a cab in Seattle, next I woke up on a play, the airhostess telling me we'd arrived in Las Vegas." He finished.

I don't know what I was feeling at that point. Why was I even listening to him? Why was I giving him a chance to explain himself, when it would not matter in the end? I was not ever going to take him back.

At least that is what I kept telling myself.

"Bella," Edward said, causing me to tune out of my thoughts and focus on him. He's expression was solemn; "I know I've humiliated you ad caused you to lose your trust in me and that it is far too late to apologise, but please believe me when I say I never ever wanted to hurt you."

"Please Edward... stop." I gasped, holding my sides tightly together. I don't know what was happening, but hearing his words, was like a dagger slicing my insides apart, creating a hole. I felt the need wrap my arms around my torso and physically hold myself together.

"Bella?"

"Please just... stop talking." I asked desperately; concentrating on my breathing.

Clara, who had been silent the entire time, began to cry. Edward immediately began to rub her back and comfort her, while still watching me.

Pulling myself together, at the sound of my child's cries, I straightened and held out my arms, signalling for Edward to hand her over.

He reluctantly let her go and Clara settled a few minutes later.

I moved around my little apartment uncomfortably as an awkward silence settled, searching for Clara's discarded bottle.

Edward sighed, "Oh I have been so horrible to you, and to Clara. She doesn't even recognise me, or understand that I'm her father." He groaned.

"She does recognise you, but she's been apart for you for a while, she's not comfortable with you yet." I said with no emotion in my tone.

Silence settled once more.

"I'm going to be around more often, Bella." Edward began, "For you and for Clara. Anything you need just ask me."

I turned and stared at him. Was he for real?

"Edward, I don't need your help. I'll manage." I stated.

"No Bella, you won't be able to. Taking care of a child is expensive and I'm not going to just let you rough it alone because you're stubborn. I want to take care of my child and you." Edward exclaimed.

"I don't need your help. I don't want it. Besides I'm not doing this by myself. I've got Jake living with me and Alice, I'm sure, won't be able to resist. So clearly, your money is not needed. In fact, you're not needed at all. So I think you should get out." I cried.

'_Wow where did that come from?_' I asked myself, surprised at my own words.

Edward stepped forward, his gaze was hurt but then turned serious and smouldering, "I'm not going to do that Bella. Being apart from you has been... tough, and I'm not going to ever let it happen again. I'm not going to leave, not this apartment, not Clara and defiantly not you."

I felt myself get lost in his intense green eyes. I felt like running to him and make him promise to never leave, but that feeling ended shortly after.

Clara was wriggling in my arms, and pulling at my shirt, causing me to wake from the trance Edwards eyes had caused.

Shifting Clara in from right arm to left, I looked at Edward once more.

I knew he could be as stubborn as me, and it seemed he was going to stick to what he said, but I had to get him out of here soon, because after that little _moment_ I was becoming putty in his hands, and I did not want to give in.

"Ah, Edward can you please leave. You've said what you wanted to say, and I've got... things to do." I said firmly. Hoping he'd comply due to my tone.

He looked at me, with those intense green eyes before he sighed, and I knew I'd won.

"I'm not going to give up Bella. You may hate me or think that you don't want to be with me ever again, but we are meant to be Bella."

I shivered at the sound of his smooth velvet voice saying that we belonged.

"Ah alright," I said uncertainly.

"Could I... say bye to Clara?"

I nodded, unsure of what had just happened a moment ago.

"She smells just like you." Edward said to me, holding Clara close to him.

"I love you my little angel." He said to Clara, before handing her back to me, and I took a big step back away from him.

He noticed and frowned, "Bella I- Okay, I'll see you soon Bella." I looked up and my eyes locked onto his.

He took large step towards me, so I was just a few inches from him, never breaking eye contact.

"Remember what I said Bella. I know it may take time, but I'd wait forever for you." Having said that, he left, leaving me more confused than ever.

The Edward who arrived earlier was different from the one who had just left. I don't know what happened, and was still trying to wrap my head around the odd change of events.

--

"Okay Bella, mac and cheese or take away?" Jacob cried, as he entered the apartment.

Wiping my eyes, I looked up, and saw that he had a grocery bag in each arm.

"Ah, I'm not really hungry, but if you want I can make you something." I rose from the couch after making sure there was no evidence I'd been crying. "Here give me a bag."

"No I've got it." He rushed to the small kitchen, before I could do anything.

"Hum, how much soap and shampoo did you buy?" I joked, watching as he pulled out the items.

He laughed, "Well I figured we'd better get more food, since I'm gonna be living here with you and its winter so neither of us will want to go out in the cold."

I smiled.

"Where's the little bug?" he asked, referring to Clara.

"She fell asleep shortly after... Edward left." I practically whispered the end, hoping Jacob wouldn't hear.

"What?" he asked, turning to me, "When did he get here?"

I sighed, running my hand through my messy hair, "Soon after you left I guess... I don't know! He just turned up and I thought I could handle it. I mean I haven't cried over him in weeks, and I felt so detached from him, nothing about me felt drawn to him anymore, so I figured I'd be able to get through it." I stopped to catch my breath.

Jacob, being the good friend he is, didn't say anything.

"Jake, I can't explain what happened... _I_ don't even know what happened. One moment I was neutral, completely unemotional then, I suddenly felt weak... like I needed him again. Jake I don't want to love him again." I cried, tears pooling in my eyes.

At that moment Jacob can forward and wrapped his arms around me.

"Ssh, it's okay Bella," he said.

I shook my head into his chest, "No it's not _okay _Jake. This man hurt me, humiliated me, made me feel on top of the world then pulled the carpet right from under my feet. I lost my faith in him, but after seeing him again, hearing him talk... how can I be so weak and just want to crawl back in his arms again?" I wiped away the tears furiously.

"Jake I'm scared. I don't ever want to feel so... hurt, like I was before. What if he hurt Clara like he did me? I promised myself when at La Push that I'd protect Clara from anything, and I don't think I can protect her from Edward, because he's her father. Ugh." I groaned in frustration.

Jacob, who'd listened to me in silence, patted my back, "Calm down Bella everything will eventually turn out the way it should."

I grunted in disbelief.

A few minutes later, after composing myself enough to walk around without breaking down and crying, I pulled out of Jacobs comforting arms.

"Okay let us get on with our lives." I said, as cheerfully as I could, "I feel like grilled cheese sandwiches thanks." Turning around I walked down the small hall to my room.

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked.

"I'm going to have a quick shower. Clara wont wake for another hour or so, but please keep it down. Oh and Jake," I said, turning to face him before closing the bathroom door.

"Yeah Bells?"

"Thanks for doing this... for being here for me and Clara, it means a lot to me." I smiled at his wide smile.

"No problem Bells."

I smiled once more before closing the door.

--_Edward_--

"Uh what are you doing here Edward?" Jasper asked surprised.

I shrugged, "What? Can't a guy see his brother outside of work? Besides, I need to tell you something." I said, walking into his apartment.

"Alright. Does it have anything to do with Bella?"

Plonking down on the couch I exhaled loudly, "Most of it yes, but I also want to tell you that Alice quit today. I don't think she'll actually follow through with her announcement, but just warning you, in case she doesn't turn up tomorrow or ever." I said, rubbing my face.

What a stressful day.

"Oh." Jasper said in a sad voice.

Watching him, I saw his expression matched his tone.

"Something wrong?"

He looked up at me, "No, nothing... Are you serious? He asked, "About Alice," he added on, due to my question gaze.

"Well depends if she was serious or not."

I waited for a few moments, fiddling with my fingers impatiently.

Jasper sighed, "Fine what do you want to tell me."

"It's about this afternoon, at Bella's. I originally planned to just explain myself and apologise and hoped that she's forgive me, but I knew that would be stretching it a bit far."

Jasper just nodded along.

"I said what I need to say to Bella, but it didn't seem to be enough. Something felt... well I don't know how to explain it, but I just couldn't leave her." I ran my hand through my hair, thinking hard, on what had happened in Bella's apartment.

"I think it was when Clara began to cry, and Bella said it was because she wasn't comfortable with me, made me realise I could lose them. Bella could take off one night, never to be heard of again, and I'd never get to see either of them again, because I didn't have any sort of... claim to them. So I decided at that moment that I was not going to just let Bella go and decide whatever she wanted without doing anything. I was going to work hard to get her back. Even if she may not like me at all right now, I am going to earn back her trust and heart." I explained, feeling more and more confident and sure of what I was doing, with every word.

"Well, I don't know what to say to you right now. Maybe... don't screw up this time." Jasper said.

I laughed, relaxing slightly, as my mind raced with thoughts on how to win back Bella.

"Trust me Jasper, I don't plan on messing up this time." I sighed, "I'm lucky enough to be given a second chance, so I'm not going to waste it."

We sat in silence; each thinking of different things.

My plan so far was to see Bella every second day or so. I'd start off, with just little visits, and when she began to relax around me more, I'll make my visits longer, dropping in for dinner some nights or taking Bella and Clara out for lunch or something.

I smiled to myself at the image of use all together.

'_Concentrate Edward'_ I snapped at myself for losing focus.

As my plan formulated I became more confident and felt excited to start tomorrow, when I'd put my plan into action.

I left Jaspers apartment later that night with one thought in my head.

I was going to get Bella back.

**

* * *

**

My readers and reviewers are fantastic.

**I wasn't sure if the excuse I gave for Edward leaving Bella was good enough.**

**Well review please. Oh and I'm not going to get a beta, but thanks to those who offered.**

**Haha no Cliff Hanger this time. This is a late Christmas Present.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Placing a couple of bottles into the baby bag, I hurried back into my room, where Clara lay, waiting, on the bed.

"Okay baby, let's get you into that pretty little dress Uncle Jake got you." I announced, taking off Clara's warm pyjamas.

"Ah Bella," Jacob popped his head around the corner, "Alice's is on the phone." He said, before handing the phone to me.

"Hey Alice." I cried.

"Hi Bella, listen I don't think I'll be able to make it for lunch today... something's come up."

I frowned, "What is it?"

"Oh don't worry about it Bella. Can you call me later, I've got to go. I'm really sorry about lunch, I was looking forward to it, but I have to deal with something first. I'll see you later. Say hi to Clara for me." Alice said, before she hung up.

I looked down at the phone. "So what'd she want?" I spun around and found Jacob standing in the door way.

"Oh, something came up and she can't make it to lunch. But I'm to call her later, so could you remind me. Thanks." I said after he nodded.

Turning back to Clara I said over my shoulder, "Well we'll be ready in a minute."

I heard him leave but then his steps stopped.

"Hey Bells this is the charm bracelet I gave you?" he asked, holding up the item after I'd finished sliding the pink fluffy dress over Claras head and turned to face him.

Nodding I said, "Off course, why?"

He shrugged, flipping through the charms, "I don't remember giving you this one." He said, coming forth, holding a small heart shaped diamond in between his fingers.

I turned back to Clara immediately. "It's nothing... well it's not, umm Edward gave it to me last week... for Christmas." I said casually.

Jacob whistled in approval, "Man, he knows how to spend. Makes all the other charms I've given you look like crap."

Picking up a fully clothed Clara, I turned to him, "Don't say that Jake. I love the charms. I don't even know why I put the diamond on. Here take Clara for a minute." I said, handing over my little bundle of joy, and snatched the bracelet out of his hands.

"Hey what are you doing?" Jake cried, as he watched me try and loosen the little link attacting the diamond to the bracelet.

"What does it look like? This is your charm bracelet, not his..."

Jake laughed, "Bella don't be childish, leave the damn diamond on. Come on lets go, or the restaurant will give out table away."

Slipping the bracelet on my wrist, I gathered my coat, bag and Clara's bag before following Jacob out into the hall.

"Hey, where you guys going?" I heard a familiar voice ask from the top of the stairs.

Shutting and locking the door I turned to find Edward watching us, with a little smile on his lips.

'_Bella don't think about his lips!'_ while scowled myself, Jacob answered Edward.

"We're going out for some New Years Eve lunch."

Clara, who'd gotten quite used to Edwards frequent visits, struggled against Jacobs hold, was looking Edward, as if making sure he didn't leave.

Edward, realising what Clara was doing, smiled.

'_Jerk.'_ I thought.

"Hello baby," Edward said, coming forth, holding his hands up to hold Clara.

My eyes narrowed slightly.

"So can I join?" Edward asked.

"No. We booked only 2 seats, and a high chair. Sorry," I said; with faux regret, smiling to myself at the disappointment on Edwards face. "Well we'd better go, or they might give out table away." I announced, walking towards Edward, ready to take my daughter out of his undeserving arms.

"Ah Bella, we booked three and Alice can't come, so Edward can come." Jacob said cheerfully.

Turning my head, I shot him the most menacing look I possessed at Jacob, who seemed pleased with himself.

"Thanks Jake." Edward said, turning towards the stairs, and Jacob followed.

"Coming Bells?" the traitor asked innocently.

I stomped towards the stairs, and didn't look up to meet either of their amused eyes.

I know it seems childish, but I didn't want to spend time with Edward, right now, and was pissed at Jacob for inviting him.

Whenever I was around Edward, I seemed to turn into jelly. The slightest tough from him or the sound of his voice would cause my knees to feel like they were going to give out and my stomach would suddenly turn into a fish out of water, flip flopping around.

Since the first time I saw him, after coming back, he's been coming over and I have been completely unaffected by his presence. Then last week, Christmas day, he turned up, as usually, but...

It must have been the lighting, or maybe Alice put _something_ in the muffins she'd made, but I didn't see the man I'd been so unaffected by in the last couple of weeks. The man that stood before me was the one I had fallen in love with.

I had stood in the doorway, agape, staring into his damn green eyes, thinking how great it would feel with his strong arms around me. I mean he obviously still cares about me, and I now know I still have feelings for him, so why not.

Well that's about when the other half of my brain kicked in.

Muttering some excuse about a cold draft stunning me, when I opened the door, I stepped back, way back, and let him in.

The damn jerk smiled at me, as if he knew that the cold had nothing to do with my freezing upon seeing him.

Throughout his visit that day, it was becoming increasingly difficult to restrain myself from sliding onto his lap.

When Jacob had gone to the bathroom, and since Alice had left soon after Edward arrived, I was left alone with Edward.

I had planned on hiding in the kitchen until Jacob came back, but Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me around to face him.

In those few moments I had alone with Edward, were the most intense moments I've ever experienced.

Nothing happened, _thank god,_ all Edward did was kiss my forehead and cheeks lightly before sliding a little box into my hand.

I can still feel the skin tingling from where he'd kissed me.

From that moment on, I've done my best at keeping space between Edward and me, but now it'll be extremely difficult to follow my plan. Since I'm having lunch with Edward and don't have the excuse of having to go to the shops or cooking something, unless I went to the restroom a lot, I would be sitting far too close to Edward for my liking, for a while.

"Here Bella, let me help you with that." Edward said, walking around the table to help take my coat off.

"No I'm fine," I lied, trying to pull my elbow out of the sleeve.

"Bella just let him help you. You're making a scene." Jacob said, referring to the other diners, in the restaurant.

Sighing, I closed my eyes, and concentrated on my breathing, as I felt Edwards' hands rest on my shoulders, pulling the thick jacket off.

"See, that wasn't too hard, now was it." Edward murmured into my ear.

I scowled myself, when I felt a warm rush, flow across my cheeks.

Chuckling softly, Edward hung the jacket on the back of my seat, and then proceeded to pull it out and push it back in, after I had sat.

After ordering out drinks and food, silence settled around the table.

I focused my attention on Clara, who sat between Edward and me.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" Edward asked.

I felt Jacob watching me, and seeing that I made no move at responding he answered, "We can't really go anywhere, since it'll be too cold for Clara and she'll probably fall asleep anyway, so we just planned to stay at home. Watch the ball drop on the television."

"Oh, well I've got something going on at _Vampires_, but you and Bella can come along. Clara could sleep upstairs in my apartment, while you guys enjoyed the party." Edward suggested.

"That does sound like a pretty-"

"Bad idea." I said, interrupting Jacob.

I don't know what Edward was thinking. Inviting us over to his place, where we'd planned on living for the start of our marriage. How did Edward see that being over at the place where we'd met and lived for a time, a successful way of trying to win me back?

He had made it very clear of his intentions so far, but I couldn't see what he was trying to achieve by inviting us over, other than making me want to cry.

"Why is it a bad idea Bella?" Edward asked me, a determined look in his eye.

I stared back at him, thinking angry thoughts, rather than happy, "I don't have to answer that. You should have a pretty good understanding of why I don't want to go and why I don't want to be around you." I cried, rising from my seat.

"Excuse me, but I have to go to the bathroom." I said, before turning away.

For the rest of lunch, I continued to make constant trips to the bathroom. Every visit would involve be leaning against the tiled wall, trying to catch my breath.

Being under Edwards constant gaze, and watching him interact in Clara and smile whenever he caught me looking at him, was having a great impact on my health. My heart has been pumping so fast, it hurt.

I was tremendously relieved at the end of lunch. I'd made it through two hours of being close to Edward, without giving in. I walked out of the restaurant very proud of myself.

"Well I enjoyed myself very much," Edward said, causing me to jump, when I'd realised he was right behind me.

"Listen Bella, I know you're doing your best at resisting, but don't. You'll eventually realise that all this effort is a waste." He said confidently, his hand resting on my cold cheek.

"I'm never going to give in." I stated, trying to convince myself that I was never going to give in even if the slightest touch from Edward made me want to take it back.

He smiled, causing my insides to turn into jelly.

"Happy New Year Bella, I really would have loved to have you over at _Vampires_ tonight." He said, leaning in. Our lips were just about to touch, when my brain kicked in and I hurriedly turned my head.

"Hmm, we'll have to work on that." Edward murmured into my ear, "Seems you've forgotten how to kiss, Bella."

Despite the cold, I felt my face redden. "Uh, Happy New Year Edward." said before walking to the car, where Jacob waited.

Sliding into my seat, I breathed deeply.

"Well that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Turning to Jacob, I leaned over and punched him in the arm. Unfortunately I did more damage to my hand than to him.

"Gee what were you trying to go Bella? Punch me?" Jacob teased, before laughing out loud.

"Just drive." I grumbled, shifting lower in my seat, nursing my sore hand.

For the rest of the day Clara was asleep, so Jacob and I lounged about before I went over to Alice's' apartment at around 7.

She opened the door a second after I had knocked.

Being friends with Alice, for as long as I have, I could tell, even under all that carefully laid make up, she'd been crying.

"Hi Bella," she greeted, before I could say anything, "Come on in. I was planning on going around to your place later."

"Oh, well you can still come over; we will just go over later."

"Yeah sure, want something to drink?" she asked, a deliberately placed smile on her face.

I looked around her unusually clean apartment before resting my eyes on her, "Uh, no thanks Alice... Have you been crying?"

She looked shocked, then tried to cover it up with a smile, before it fell and it seemed like she couldn't be bothered to pretend anymore before she came over and hugged me.

"Oh Bella, how could I have been so stupid?" she said softly, her petit body, shaking.

"What's happened Alice?" I asked worriedly.

She didn't reply, but began to sob uncontrollably into my shoulder.

"I'm always careful," she cried, "What am I going to do? It's not the same as yours? How did I not notice?" she asked, more to herself than to me.

I just rubbed her back, and steered her towards the couch, where I gently pulled her down to sit beside me.

A while later, after the tears subsided, I asked her what was wrong.

"I don't think I'm ready to tell you Bella, or anyone for that matter. I mean, I just found out and am still trying to convince myself that it isn't a dream." She sighed.

"Oh life's a bitch." She grumbled sadly.

"Alice, are you in some kind of trouble?" I asked uncertainly. My best female friend was bawling her eyes out but didn't want to tell me why, I can't be blamed for the explanations my brain was currently imagining.

She shook her head, "Well I don't know. Some may see it as trouble or a problem, others a blessing. I don't know which side I'm on."

"Are you still not going to tell me what's going on?"

She shook her head, "I don't think I'm ready to say it out loud yet. That'll make it more real."

I sighed, "Alright then."

"Let's do something." Alice cried, a few quite moments later.

"Like what?"

Jumping up from her seat she spun around, "I don't know... anything. We have a few hours left of this year, let's do something fun and crazy." She explained.

I sat silently for a few moments, thinking on what we could do.

"Oh who cares what we do, I need to get out of this apartment." She exclaimed, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the door.

"Wait a sec Bella I almost forgot my coat..." she ran to her room and came back out.

"Aah let's go." She cried, grabbing my hand and we raced out of the building.

--

Two hours later, after walking around the cold streets of Seattle, I was ready to kick down a door and knock out anyone who stood in my way of a heater.

"Alice came we go back?" I asked, with chattering teeth, "It's pretty late now and I've got to get back to Clara, and Jakes probably worried."

She turned to me, "Sure Bella," sliding her hands into her pocket she smiled, "It was great to get out of that stuffy apartment. You know I think I'll move."

I shot her a surprised look, "Why do you want to move?"

She thought for a moment, "Well now that I've quit my job I don't really need to live there anymore. I mean it was a convenient distance from work and seeing as I don't work anymore, it's time for a change."

I breathed out, "Well if that's what you want..."

"It is. I've had enough of that building and its owners. I think I just have to move away from it all and start up a new life." She explained.

I turned and smiled at her, when she looked over, "Well if that's what you want, then I'm happy for you."

"Um, sorry for asking, but would it also be partly due to Jasper?" I asked hesitantly.

Alice had not spoken about Jasper for a while, which was quite strange. Sure she quit her job and doesn't see him anymore, but she was obsessed with him before he and Edward were looking to hire an assistant. Something must have happened.

I heard her sigh, "Well like I said, I want to move so I can start afresh. It's finally hit me that Jasper and I were not meant to be... but just because I keep telling myself that, doesn't mean I can automatically switch off the attraction I feel towards him. Bella I'm so hopeless. So getting away from Jasper is partly my reason for moving."

I nodded, "Those brothers sure do have it in for us."

"Ha, yeah." She agreed.

"So did Edward come around today? Wait, that was a stupid question, he always comes around. What _time_ did he come around today?"

I frowned at the memory. "He turned up just as we were leaving for lunch." I said, as we turned a corner.

"Ha ha, I can tell by your face that he didn't just say hello and leave."

"No he didn't, Jacob told him we had an extra seat and invited him along." I said in disgust.

Alice laughed, "Oh I wish I was there. Poor you Bella, practically alone to endure all of his flirting and those eyes..."

Alice was very aware of Edwards eyes, I'd explained to her what effect they had over me, and she confessed that at first, when she'd started to work for him, one look from him made her second guess her decision to chase Jasper.

"Oh god Alice, I never told you about what happened on Christmas day did I?"

She shook her head.

I groaned, "It was a disaster. All I'm going to say is that if he stared into my eyes long enough, then asked me to marry him, I wouldn't be able to say no. He's got me under that bloody spell of his again, but don't worry, I'm not going to give in." I said.

Alice didn't say anything after that. Glancing over at her, she seemed to be deep in thought, so I kept my mouth shut. We walked until we were a couple of blocks from my place when a familiar blonde head popped out of the window of a black Mercedes.

"Oh shit." I heard Alice say.

"Quick Bella, pretend you haven't noticed him yet. Walk faster. Try to act inconspicuous." She ordered.

"Alice! Bella!" we heard Jasper cry.

Alice's pace picked up, "Pretend you didn't hear him."

I didn't reply, only concentrated on keeping up with Alice's fast pace.

"Hey!" he called.

I heard footsteps coming up fast behind us. Figuring it was pointless to try and out... walk him to my apartment, I stopped and grabbed Alice's arm to stop her.

Jasper soon reached us, slightly out of breath, "Hello Bella, Alice." He greeted, his eyes resting on Alice.

'_Hmm interesting...'_

"Uh, hi Jasper, happy New Year."

"Happy New Year to you too Bella, Alice." He said, his eyes still on Alice.

"Um, don't you have some type of party going on at _Vampires_?" I asked, trying to fill in the awkward silence.

Jasper, eyes still on Alice, nodded, "Yeah, actually I'm on my way there. Edward said he was going over to your place near midnight, which is in a couple of hours so thought I'd spend some time with him before he left." He said.

"What? Edward's coming over?" I asked, my mind freaking out.

Jasper nodded.

"So Alice what are you doing now?" he asked hesitantly.

Alice, who still hadn't looked up from her shoes shrugged, "I'm kind of enjoying life right now."

I was surprised when a relieved look came over Jaspers face.

Obviously something was up with these two, but I wasn't going to get involved, god knows I've got enough of my own problems.

"Sooo," I said, clapping my cold hands together, "Nice to see you again Jasper, but we've got to go." I saw a puff of mist appear as Alice sighed in, what I guessed, was relief.

"Hey wait, why don't I give you and Bella a ride to where ever it is you're going." Jasper said to Alice, even though it was me who'd spoken.

Alice finally looked up, but not to Jasper, to me, and I saw her panic shine through her eyes.

'_What was up with Alice and Jasper_.'

"It's alright Jasper, we're going to my place and it's just a couple more blocks-"

"I'm not going to let you two walk home in this weather. Please, just let me do this." Jasper asked, slightly pleading.

I didn't say anything.

"Alright." Alice finally said.

To say that the drive was awkward would be a lie. It was extremely awkward. Alice had sat in the front seat and did not uttered another word until we'd gotten into my building and Jasper she'd made sure Jasper's Mercedes had disappeared around the corner.

"Oh god Bella." She had groaned, before we went up the stairs to my apartment, where we were greeted by Clara's wails.

"God Bella, what have you two been doing?" Jacob asked, "Clara's been awake for a while now and keeps crying because you're not here."

I felt guilty at the thought that I'd made my daughter so upset.

"Oh come here Clara, mummy's back. I'm sorry I made you cry. I'll never leave you again." I said, comforting my distressed child.

Looking up I saw Alice was watching the display the mother comforting daughter with and expression I couldn't make out.

"Here, why don't you hold her Alice." I suggested.

She smiled in response, and held out her arms.

"So are we going to stay up, right until midnight, because I'm already tired?" Jacob asked.

I went over and sat beside him, "Sure are. So what can we do for the next hour?"

Jacob shrugged, "Sleep,"

"No, no sleeping."

Jacob shifted on the couch, muttering to himself, before picking up the remote. "Fine then, I'm going to watch some television."

Alice soon joined Jacob and I on the couch, Clara curled in her lap, and we watched as people, on the other side of America, celebrated.

"I've always wanted to go to New York." Alice thought aloud.

Jacob 'hmmed', too busy watching the TV.

I wasn't concentrating on what was happening. I kept glancing at the clock, watching as the big hand moved closer to the 12, wondering when Edward was going to get here.

When it was five to midnight, I wondered if I had heard wrong. Jasper had said Edward planned on coming over, so where was he?

'_Bella,'_ my mind sang, '_you know this is wrong. Don't long for him; be happy that he is not here. Remember, you don't want him, right?'_

"Bella," I woke from my thoughts and looked to see who'd called my name.

"Huh? What is it Jake?"

He pointed to the screen, "It's the count down."

Focusing on TV, I heard the crowd chanting, "7, 6, 5..."

Alice shifted on my right, "Here we go."

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" I hear being called from the TV speakers and all around me. I heard people on the streets cheer, and Jacob leaned over and hugged me.

"Now get off my couch, I want to sleep." He joked in my ear.

I smiled, but I felt my stomach drop when I pulled back and looked up at Jacob.

He wasn't who I wish was hugging me.

"Bella," Alice said, holding out the sleeping form of Clara, "Aw here give her to me."

Reaching out, Alice slid Clara into my arms then wrapped her arms around me, in an awkward hug, due to Clara.

"Happy New Year Bella."

"You too Alice, hope it's a lot better than this... I mean, last year turned out to be."

Pulling away we smiled.

Then Alice had a determined look on her face.

"It's a new year, so I'm going to start it off with no secrets between us." she declared.

I nodded, curious as to what she was on about.

She smiled and leaned over and whispered into my ear, "Bella I'm going to have a baby."

* * *

**Best of luck to you all for the New Year and thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews.**


End file.
